GX World
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: La paz en la vida de Juudai parece nunca durar, cada experiencia lo hace entender algo mas sobre la vida y sobre si mismo, un nuevo enemigo que le hará ver sobre sus sentimientos, ¿es posible? Spiritshipping/Darkspiritshipping. Longfic.
1. Prologo

Pésimo resumen el que hice D: Well... había prometido subir un longfic hace una semana... lo siento por tardar u.u Aunque me costó horrores ponerle título x.x tenía un opcional y cuando quise ponerle el definitivo quedo el opcional XD En fin, para darles una línea temporal a este fic es... es... antes de que tuvieran su graduación o.o fin de la historia (?)... tengo que verme la cuarta temporada de nuevo que hay cosas que olvide, en fin, eso no tiene nada que ver aquí xD Con decirles que tenia 20 mil formas de que sucedería en este fic variándoles pocas cosas... enloquecí Disfrútenlo que no tendrán más hasta la semana que viene XDDD espero les guste~

Pairing: Spiritshipping *.* (JohanxJuudai :3)

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, o el final de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX hubiera sido muuuuuuuuy diferente cofcofyaoicofocof perdón que tos me dio XD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Titulo:** GX World

**Prologo**

Una terrible tormenta se cernía sobre la Academia de Duelos, el cielo era oscurecido completamente por las nubes, y un torrente de agua que parecía no querer parar azotaba las estructuras de los dormitorios e instalaciones. Los arboles se mecían de forma aterradora ante el fuerte vendaval y crujían como si fueran a caerse en cualquier momento. Pero para aquellos en los dormitorios Obelisk no era notable tal temporal, ya fuese por la hora, pasando de medianoche, o el caso especial de dos duelistas cuyas mentes únicamente se concentraban en el duelo que estaban llevando a cabo, encerrados en su pequeño mundo donde solo ellos y sus cartas se encontraban.

Un Osiris cuya mirada se centraba en las cartas de su mano y que, de a momentos, miraba la situación frente a él, sin monstruos en el campo, ni magias ni trampas, de oponente a un Obelisk que le miraba fijamente esperando su movimiento, con una Gem Beast en el campo, dos cartas en la zona de magia y Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins en la zona de magias de campo, tenía que ir con cuidado, estaba en una situación de completa desventaja, pero eso era lo que más le emocionaba, un reto.

-¡Ahhh!-había gritado con total frustración agarrándose la cabeza mostrando claramente que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, y Yubel a su lado mirando impávida sin hacer comentario alguno aumentaba su frustración. Pudo escuchar como Johan reía tratando de no ser oído y lo miro aun más molesto. Miro su mano por decima vez y decidió arriesgarse. Tomo al Elemental Hero Wildheart.-Convoco a Willd...- pero fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando un rayo hizo que tanto la luz de su dormitorio, como de todo el dormitorio Obelisk, se fuera. -¿Ah?-miro hacia todos lados y observo a través la ventana de la habitación como otro rayo caía acompañado de un relámpago para iluminar momentáneamente aquella habitación con una gran cama con un cobertor azul marino en la cual los dos duelistas se batían a duelo.

-Vaya tormenta.-escucho que Johan decía dando un silbido mirando también hacia afuera. Hasta que vio como algo bajo las sabanas de su cama se movía.-¿Ruby?-llamo haciendo que el Osiris se volteara a verlo, o lo que podía con la oscuridad que ahora reinaba en aquella habitación.

Apareció otro bulto que parecía perseguir al primero, iban de aquí para allá hasta que se perdieron de vista en el borde de la cama. Yubel lanzo una pequeña risa ante la situación que claramente entendía.

-¿Hane Kuriboh?-pregunto Juudai asomándose para ver si algo aparecía en el piso de al lado de la gran cama en la que estaban; entonces algo peludo lo golpeo directo en la cabeza haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás, pero no sin antes agarrar al culpable de su reciente dolor de cara. Segundos después Ruby saltaba sobre la cama y se subía al hombro de Johan.

-Jeje...-había reído simplemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ignorando como Juudai desfiguraba sin piedad a un muy mareado Kuriboh.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es la quinta vez hoy!-se quejaba sin notar que había algo inusual en aquella situación, parecía que tampoco Johan se había percatado de ese pequeño e ínfimo detalle. Hasta que el de ojos marrones se aburrió de "jugar" con aquel espíritu y miro al Obelisk.-Johan... –este simplemente lo miro sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar a su espíritu. -¿Desde cuándo Ruby es completamente visible?-Y si, el cerebro de Juudai al fin había pensado en algo que no fuera el duelo de monstruos, aunque solo en parte.

-Lo mismo va para ti-dijo él mirando a Kuriboh que descansaba en la cabeza del castaño de dos tonos con unas casi imperceptibles lagrimillas por la "tortura" sufrida. Luego se fijo en Yubel sentada cómodamente en la esquina de la cama tras Juudai, hundiendo el colchón justo donde estaba. Y ambos duelistas se miraron un segundo antes de ver como sus espíritus se volvían a perseguir a modo de juego.-Extraño... muy extraño -dijo tratando de pensar en una explicación pero no pudo razonar mucho ya que sintió como un par de brazos se colocaban alrededor de su cuello.-¿J-Juudai?-llamo algo extrañado y nervioso por su actitud, hasta que un nuevo trueno ilumino toda la habitación y el rostro de su amigo fue completamente visible para él.-¡Haou!-grito saltando de su lugar pero sin dejar un segundo de mirar aquellas orbes doradas y aquella expresión indiferente.

-Extraño.-fue lo único que se escucho decir de Haou mientras parecía mirarse las manos con una casi imperceptible sorpresa. Johan aun no cabía en su sorpresa, si bien no era algo "imposible" si era bastante extraño que Juudai dejase que Haou tomase el control por completo.

El Rey Supremo se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, como si nada hubiera pasado, nuevos relámpagos iluminaron el firmamento, pareció meditar mientas lo veía con su calma característica.

-Algo... va a pasar.-predijo con una voz segura cuando noto a través del reflejo, que el vidrio de la ventana le mostraba, que Johan se había acercado para saber que sucedía, Yubel parecía tener una expresión preocupada en su rostro observando a ambos, presentía lo mismo pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie más que a Juudai. De un momento a otro, el ojidorado, se desplomo hacia atrás siendo atrapado por un ágil peliazul.

-Haou...-fue lo único que pudo decir sin notar que en la dirección que había estado observando alguien le devolvía la mirada.

-Así que aquí estaba...-dijo aquella sombra sabiendo que la razón de que él estuviera allí se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Una sonrisa macabra se enmarco en sus labios. -Haou Juudai... es momento de la venganza.-Lanzo una sonora carcajada que le helaría la sangre al mismo diablo y desapareció.

O—O—O—O—O

-Así que... ¿yo dije eso?-preguntaba por decima vez Juudai a Johan después de despertar en la cama del mismo luego de media hora.

-Que si Juudai.- le había respondido lo mismo que las anteriores 9 veces y estaba seguro de que si volvía a preguntarle, ¡lo golpearía! Por extraño que pareciera, Yubel estaba de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Johan. -Haou dijo que algo iba a pasar.-se apresuro a decir viendo como el Osiris se preparaba para repetir su pregunta número once.

-Haou dijo...-repitió las palabras del europeo.

-Es cierto, Juudai.-le confirmo Yubel. Juudai cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos pensando, le sorprendía bastante no poder recordar nada en el tiempo que Haou había tomado su cuerpo, aun cuando fuese por unos minutos, normalmente recordaba todo bastante bien pero esta vez solo podía recordar despertar y ver en Johan una expresión de preocupación que rara vez mostraba.

Johan no pudo evitar mirarlo intranquilo y confundido, le inquietaba bastante la "advertencia" que había oído, después de todo no era para tomar a broma viniendo del ex Rey Supremo.

-Juudai, ¿crees que tenga razón?-pregunto después de que todo quedara en silencio nuevamente.

-Bueno, eso creo...-respondió sin moverse, aun la luz no regresaba pero parecía que la tormenta había amainado un poco.-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar ¿no? Lo que tenga que pasar pasara.-dijo quitándole un poco de peso al asunto y estirándose completamente en la mullida y cómoda cama, tampoco es que quisiese preocupar demasiado a Johan. No tenia caso hostigar a Haou porque sabía que este no le haría caso, excepto para duelos, aunque quedaba una opción...

Miro de reojo a Yubel que volvía a ser translucida a su lado. Quería preguntarle si ella sabía algo pero... esperaría, ¡lo último que quería era involucrar a Johan en otro de sus problemas!

Johan ni por un segundo creyó en sus palabras, pero no iba a presionarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano él le diría si lo necesitaba, pero...

-Juudai.-lo llamo sintiéndose inseguro sobre lo que iba a pedirle.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Promete una cosa.- pidió haciendo que el castaño centrara su atención completamente en él.-Promete que si algo sucede me lo dirás.-casi rogo sabiendo que ponía en un dilema a Juudai, pero necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba oír que Juudai confiaría en él, en él y en todos.

-Yo...-bajo la mirada un momento y se mordió el labio, contrariado, no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa.-Te lo prometo.-dijo decidido, aunque sabía por dentro que esa era una promesa que no cumpliría. Johan sonrió satisfecho ante su respuesta.

-¿Continuamos con nuestro duelo?-pregunto para quitarle algo de peso al ambiente. Juudai sonrió también y asintió pero el mañana tardo en llegar, en especial porque ni Juudai ni Johan pudieron quitarse el tema de la cabeza, habían incluso suspendido el duelo en el momento en que Juudai había dicho convocar a Elemental Hero Featherman y era Bubbleman, más otras confusiones anteriores que Johan había preferido atribuir a la escasez de una fuente de luz.

Juudai se despidió momentáneamente de Johan prometiéndole que después de ponerse una muda de ropa, que sería exactamente igual a la que tenia, se verían de nuevo antes de las clases, el peliazul se había reído bastante al oír lo último, sabiendo al igual que todos que Juudai no se caracterizaba por ser exactamente puntual.

En el camino hacia su dormitorio Juudai llamo a Yubel, quien ya sabiendo en que terminaría le aconsejo que sería mejor hablar en un lugar privado donde nadie escuchase.

-Yubel, ¿qué es lo que sabes?-pregunto de forma inmediata apenas entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirándola atento a su respuesta.

-No puedo darte mucha información, solo... parece que hay alguien buscándote. -Juudai se sintió presionado ante esa información. El espíritu sabía que no había sido de gran ayuda, pero ella tampoco alcanzaba a entender mucho del tema, sabía perfectamente que alguien estaba tras su Juudai pero no sabía quién, ni porque, ni cuál sería el método que utilizaría para llevar a cabo su propósito, solo sabía que sin importar nada ella lo ayudaría.-Lo siento, Juudai.-dijo turbada, con un sentimiento de culpa invadiéndola al ver la expresión en su dueño.

-No te preocupes Yubel, fue más que suficiente.-le dijo para animarla dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Pero... ¡No vayas a decirle nada a Johan! ¡Ni a nadie!-Yubel sabía que podría cumplir con esa orden a la perfección, después de todo, además de que las únicas personas que la veían era Juudai, Johan y el chico Manjoume, ¡jamás le llevaría la contraria a Juudai!

Mientras Juudai se cambiaba, ahora preocupado por un futuro incierto, Johan recibía una noticia inesperada pero que tenía que oír tarde o temprano.

Continuará...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+Mirando a todos lados pero no ve a nadie+ ¿hola o.o? ya se murieron por leer un prologo tan corto ToT

Bueno, no hay mucha ciencia en este capítulo, solo unos cuantos nombres de cartas ... no solo adoro a los chicos (aunque es una gran parte de porque amo Yu-Gi-Oh! xD) amo los duelos *.*

Mmm... Nada más que decir no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá (llevo tres y medio x.x) así que veremos en que acaba o.o

Como dato extra Haou significa literalmente Rey Supremo, o eso tengo entendido XD y Hane Kuriboh es Kuriboh Alado

Matta nee!

PD: un review siempre se aprecia~


	2. Capítulo I

Bueno... aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya saben, esta serie no me pertenece por más que lo desee y soborne a su creador (?)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo I

-Eto... ¿podría repetírmelo?-pidió Johan con una expresión casi de horror en su rostro, mirando a la persona frente a él, que también se manifestaba afectado por la noticia había dado.

-Lo siento Johan-kun...-le respondió reparando en el evidente shock que había provocado en su interlocutor, aunque él tampoco había esperado tener que darle esa noticia tan pronto, pensó que tendría algo más de tiempo.

-E-entiendo...-fue lo único que salió de su boca, aun si no podía digeriraquel anuncio.-Tenía que pasar ¿verdad?-agrego segundos después tratando de no verse preocupado, sonriendo.-Bueno... creo que volveré a clases.-dio por terminada la conversación y corrió fuera de aquella habitación.

Estuvo esperando frente al salón de la primera clase que tenía esa mañana, necesitaba hablar con Juudai. Y como era de esperarse, este apareció a segundos de tocada la campana de comienzo de clase.

-¿Johan?-llamó el de ojos marrones tratando de llamar la atención del mismo. Este, apenas noto que estaba cerca, cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa. -¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto al ver ese cambio repentino.

-Mmm...-pensó por un segundo y hablo.-Necesito hablar contigo.-el tono con el que lo había dicho había sido demasiado áspero para el gusto del Osiris, pero igual lo siguió hacia un aula vacía, no importaba la clase que tenían, no sería la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una.

-Juudai, mañana regresare a la Academia del Norte.-le dijo de golpe para evitar el incomodo silencio, y más porque no quería darle vueltas al asunto cuando ya estaba decidido, aun si no quería no podía ir en contra de la decisión de ambos directores, el de su Academia y Samejima. Juudai se quedo atónito al oírlo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría y hasta cierto punto se alegraba de que fuera en ese momento, no se vería involucrado en su problema pero... siempre había un pero...

-Ya... veo...-logro articular, aun cuando sabía que era lo mejor, se trataba de Johan por dios, había que ser idiota para no ver que él era la persona más cercana a él, dejando de lado a Yubel y a Shô, ¡cuestión de personalidad y gustos!

Ambos callaron y le dieron lugar a un incomodo y doloroso silencio. Johan quería disculparse una y mil veces, ¡como si él le gustase aquella situación!

Salieron de aquel salón sin decir ni una palabra más.

El camino de regreso parecía haberse vuelto más largo y tedioso, y al llegar a la puerta que daba al aula, ambos se miraron un segundo y rieron, ¡ni que fueran a desperdiciar el último día que le quedaba al Obelisk en una aburrida clase de Chronos!

-¿Quieres recorrer la Academia?-evito decir _por última vez_, no le gustaba para nada como sonaba, parecía una despedida, un hasta nunca.

-¡Claro!-afirmo, sería algo nostálgico pero siendo que iba con Juudai podrían conversar y seguramente podría alegrarse. Pasearon por un largo rato, fueron a las canchas y al estadio donde siempre tenían los duelos _importantes_, incluso Juudai le contaba sobre sus duelos en su primer año, contra Manjoume y como había tenido sus victorias y que desde el primer encuentro lo había derrotado, su duelo contra los hermanos Paradoja con Shô como su compañero, los 7 jinetes de la sombras, parecía un camino bastante largo y entretenido hacia los recuerdos del castaño.

El resto del día pasó realmente lento para ambos, quienes ya atardeciendo, habían decidido ir a un lugar más alto a contemplar la Academia. Era el lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez, tenía más significado para ellos que cualquier otro lugar.

-Aun no puedo creer que tú fueras el Johan de quien hablaban...-le reprendió después de un prolongado silencio.

-Ya me disculpe por no habértelo dicho...-se defendió sin dejar de ver el cielo, como se teñía de unos hermosos colores anaranjados, rojizos...-Además... si hablamos de cosas que no hemos dicho... ¡tú me ganas como por un kilometro!-añadió riendo.

Así habían estado desde hacia al menos un hora, comentarios esporádicos seguidos de silencio.

-Johan...-ahí iba nuevamente Juudai quien tranquilamente estaba recargado en el hombro del de ojos esmeralda. Escucho un débil "¿Qué pasa?". No respondió y busco la mano del Obelisk y antes de poder entrelazarla con la suya propia comenzó a sonar su celular. Se sobresaltó al notar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, agradecía mentalmente que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Contesto aun con su cuerpo temblando de la conmoción.

-¿Qué quieren que haga qué?- pregunto con cara de no creer lo que oía ganándose una mirada de confusión del de pelo azul. Después de unos minutos de Juudai quejándose cortó la comunicación con clara señal de irritación. Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió la ropa.

-¿Juudai?-el otro siguió maldiciendo hasta que se canso y dio una gran bocanada de aire, lo mantuvo un segundo y dio un largo suspiro.

-Vamos a tu dormitorio, parece que tienen algo...-dijo solamente ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ayuda que fue aceptada sin dudar.

Estaban casi llegando cuando Johan hizo la pregunta que le había rondado la mente todo el trayecto.

-¿Qué querían que hicieras?-

-Ya lo veras...-Entraron en una habitación en completa penumbra.

-¿Juudai?-llamo antes de que una fuerte luz lo obligara a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo. Lo primero que vio al recuperarse fue al castaño con una gran sonrisa que lo confundió aun más, luego dio un vistazo a la escena tras este. -¿Una fiesta?-

-Claro, no esperabas irte y nada mas ¿cierto?-contesto señalándole a todos sus amigos y compañeros en un gran salón hermosamente decorado, con un gran banquete repartido en largas mesas adornadas de un azul vibrante.-Bueno, realmente es para todos, ya sabes, Jim, O´brien y Amon pero disfruta igual.-le secreteo riendo un poco.

-P-pero... ¿por que estabas molesto entonces?-pregunto desconcertado. Juudai comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

-Era más fácil engañarte.-canturreo. -¿A que estabas preocupado?-inquirió viendo como el peliazul suspiraba cansado y derrotado pero aun así sonriendo, había cosas sobre Juudai que tenía que aprender aun.

-Con que intentando engañarme ¿verdad?-fue lo único que Juudai escucho antes de que Johan lo atrapase.

-¿J-Johan?-pregunto algo asustado ante la repentina acción de su amigo y el hecho de que este comenzaba a reírse de forma maligna muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Ataque de cosquillas!-dijo antes de comenzar a con su _castigo_ haciendo que la risa y las suplicas de Juudai por que parara los volvieran el centro de atención de todos en el salón. Cuando Johan pensó que era suficiente venganza, más o menos cuando Juudai ya perdía el aliento y su rostro se tornaba ligeramente rojo, lo dejo en paz.

-Parece que se divierten chicos.-observo Jim viendo como Johan se reía y Juudai trataba de recuperar el aire.-Cualquiera diría que son hermanos en una pequeña riña.-agrego antes de lanzar una carcajada al ver como Juudai revolvía el cabello del Obelisk en un intento de conseguir desquitarse.

La fiesta llevaba ya largo rato cuando de pronto un estruendo los puso alerta, Juudai de inmediato corrió fuera del edificio, presintiendo que algo mas sucedería y él estaría involucrado quisiera o no, de cerca lo seguía Johan y Jim, que era con quienes había estado hablando.

-¿Que habrá sido eso?-pregunto Johan estando ya fuera del edificio Obelisk, observando hacia un pilar de humo en dirección al bosque.

-Nada bueno, eso es seguro.-le respondió Jim, Juudai había continuado corriendo directamente hacia aquel pilar, tal vez... tal vez pudiese evitar involucrarlos si acababa con el problema antes de que lo alcanzaran, era lo que pensaba, como si los desconociera. Ellos llegaron a su lado rápidamente, a lo lejos se podía ver un tumulto de alumnos preocupados.

Mientras una sombra observaba como el castaño se adentraba en el bosque en dirección hacia su trampa, su sonrisa no podía infundir más temor, desencajándole el rostro y dándole una expresión casi inhumana.

Fue cuestión de minutos el que llegaran hacia el lugar, pero... no había nada, solo polvo entorpeciendo la vista.

-Juudai, ten cuidado, alguien está observando todo de cerca pero oculta bien su presencia.-le advirtió Yubel apareciendo a su lado, el castaño asintió y fue cuestión de segundos que sus ojos se transformaron en los de la carta, tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera.

-No te preocupes Yubel, sea quien sea no se saldrá con la suya.-dijo seguro de sus palabras, palabras que fueron escuchadas por aquellos que los seguían.

-Lo sabia...-murmuro el peliazul dolido. -¡Sabia que si algo pasaba no nos dirías!-tomo del brazo al castaño, presionando con fuerza debido al enojo que sentía, ¿tan difícil era pedirle que confiara en ellos, que si estaba en problemas se los dijera, que si necesitaba ayuda ellos estaban ahí para darle una mano?

El castaño no reacciono ante las palabras de su amigo, su cabello tapaba en parte su rostro.

-¿Tan poco vale una promesa para ti, Juudai?-Johan sabía que no quería decirle esas palabras a Juudai, sabía que el castaño solo se preocupaba por todos, y que no quería ponerlos en peligro, pero estaba enojado y sabia que no podría contenerse.

-Johan...-quien había hablado no había sido Juudai, sino Jim, quien trataba de calmar al peliazul. Este soltó al castaño al no obtener ninguna respuesta, pero estaba herido, realmente Juudai era importante para él.

-Lo siento...-fue lo único que salió de los labios del duelista, no quería pelease con Johan pero tampoco tenía nada más que decir, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

-Vaya vaya, que conmovedora escena.-Una voz grave y profunda, con un tono divertido se oía a su alrededor imposibilitándoles el saber de donde provenía exactamente. El trío se puso en alerta y prepararon sus discos de duelo.-Oh, pero que agresivos, siendo que solo me interesa uno de ustedes- insinuó, siendo Juudai al que miraran.-Si, exactamente...-afirmo al notar ese gesto.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¡¿Por qué no te muestras?-grito Juudai.-¡Si me buscas aquí estoy!- desafió dando un paso al frente y mostrando su disco de duelo.

-Oh Juudai, ¿por qué tan impaciente?-la voz comenzaba a oírse más cercana, en la dirección en la que Juudai miraba, donde la humareda de la explosión era más persistente. Karen comenzó a removerse inquieta en la espalda de Jim mientras más se acercaba, alertándolos.

-Tranquila.-trato de calmarla acariciándola.

Una figura humana ataviada con una capa apareció de entre el polvo y los arboles, y tan pronto como lo hizo dos más la siguieron.

-Me pregunto si Haou-sama podrá recordarme...-murmuro nostálgica la primera persona, que reconocieron de inmediato como su _principal enemigo_.

-¿Haou?-repitió Juudai confundido, observando como el rostro melancólico que podía verse a través de la capucha pasaba a una sonrisa retorcida, atemorizante casi. El Rey Supremo dentro de Juudai reacciono al ser nombrado, despertando del sueño al que se sumía cuando Juudai no lo _necesitaba_.

-_Juudai..._-llamo tratando de obtener alguna explicación.

-¿Lo conoces?-murmuro obteniendo una negativa del ex-rey. En ningún momento despego la mirada de aquellas tres figuras y ante la respuesta de Haou puso su mano instintivamente en su mazo.

-No te recomiendo hacer eso...-le advirtió el que el líder de ese grupo. Siendo casi instantáneo que las dos personas tras él desaparecieran de la vista de los duelistas.

-¿Qué?-murmuro sorprendido Juudai al ver a escasos centímetros de él a uno de los encapuchados, que le sonreía de la misma forma siniestra que el líder lo hacía. Su cuerpo se congelo en el mismo instante en que sentía una presión en su frente y algo le estorbaba a la vista. Escucho el grito lejano de Yubel clamando su nombre y la estridente risa de su enemigo.

-Falta muy poco...-murmuro la persona frente a él dando un salto hacia atrás alejándose del castaño. Sintió como su cuerpo perdía energía y la voz de Haou en su interior parecía gritarle. Enfoco la vista hacia el frente, observando a un caballero en una armadura negra y dorada, tan familiar para él pero un resplandor lo cegó por completo, haciendo desaparecer a sus enemigos, a su entorno, a sus amigos... y se sintió caer hacia el vacio sin saber que era el comienzo de una nueva desgracia para él.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, Haou Juudai. En el escenario que prepare especialmente para ti.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

See, todo le pasa siempre a Juudai xD mmm... ¿qué más puedo decir? Ya me cree unos oc pronto los conocerán *.* y también a unos invitados muy especiales jeje... ahora si nada más que decir del cap. Y actualizare los miércoles o.o ~ aunque tengo un historial de prometer y no cumplir a tiempo x.x pero me esforzare o.ó. Hasta el próximo cap :3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** ¿Una fangirl loca? Para eso estoy yo pero nunca hay fangirls de más para robar bishies~ y adivinaste... lo que me hace pensar que el suspenso no me queda D: pero bueno xD a veces se puede a veces no~ gracias por el review :3


	3. Capítulo II

Bueno, este cap me había dado unos problemas… pero estuve feliz de poder completarlo aunque se me ha escapado la seriedad y no pude encontrarla xD ok me dejo de bromas.

Solo como una aclaración antes de que lean el capitulo_** -chan**_ se usa al final de los nombres para referirse de forma informal a alguien, a los niños pequeños y a la chicas :) es una forma cariñosa y poco seria de nombrar a alguien XD En especial si se trata de un chico mayorcito y serio XD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo II

Un dolor imposible de describir se extendía por todo su cuerpo como si se estuviera partiendo, como si alguien tratara de dividirlo a la mitad con una hacha oxidada, no podía más que gritar y rogar porque aquello se detuviera, suplicar, implorar a aquella oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Pronto, el dolor ceso, como si nunca hubiera sucedido y comenzó a sentir como una ráfaga de aire golpeaba su espalda a una velocidad que creyó inhumana, quería moverse aunque fuera un poco, abrir los ojos para ver su situación, si aquello era un sueño, una ilusión, pero no tenía fuerzas, se dejaba caer sin ninguna resistencia, no podía mover ni una minúscula parte de su cuerpo, ni la voz le salía pero podía oír el viento taladrarle en sus oídos sin piedad.

Un grito capto su atención, creía haber escuchado su nombre e instantáneamente notó una presión sobre su espalda, una mano, en cuestión de segundos otra, y así como su cuerpo poco a poco se apoyaba sobre algo, o alguien más bien. Pronto descansaba completamente contra lo que él supo era el pecho de una persona, el sonido del viento ya no le perforaba los oídos pero aun así se sentía completamente entumido y confundido.

-Juudai...-escucho una distante voz que lo llamaba y un detalle llamo su atención, azul... lo reconocía perfectamente. Trato de decir su nombre pero lo único que logro fue mover los labios sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ellos. Un brazo que lo rodeaba por la espalda para sostenerlo lo atrajo y se sintió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, protegido, liberado en cierta forma, en paz.

Hizo un nuevo intento por moverse o al menos abrir completamente sus parpados, pero una sombra los opaco. Escucho otra voz conocida y vio como la sombra desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido.

Escucho un murmullo cerca de su oído pero no pudo entender que decía, pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un movimiento brusco que no cesaba, como el de una estampida, como algo los golpeaba en su descenso. Duro varios segundos en lo que se detuvo abruptamente y tuvo la sensación de haber sido empujado hacia adelante luego de haber _aterrizado_, cayendo sobre la persona que lo había salvado.

Escucho a varias personas a su alrededor que hablaban, mas para él era imposible hasta que percibió como otra persona se acercaba y con una mano le quitaba algo del rostro.

-Ahora debería sentirse mejor...-dijo una voz que sabía que conocía pero no podía recordar de donde. La fuerza que sentía que había perdido iba regresando hasta que pudo abrir los ojos, siendo lo primero que vio al Obelisk peliazul preocupado.

-¿Johan?-Nombro esperando que aquello no fuera una ilusión, una sonrisa en el rostro del otro le dio a entender que no.

-¿Puedes moverte?-Él asintió y se separo lo mas que pudo, después de todo estaba sobre su amigo, pero una duda asalto su mente ¿Qué había pasado?

-Si quieren un poco de privacidad solo tienen que decirlo...-dijo una voz burlona. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo al escuchar aquello, tambaleándose un poco al no estar lo suficientemente recuperado, tratando de mantenerse en pie pero cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo alguien cuya voz conocía a la perfección. Se volteo para verlo y vio un par de orbes doradas y frías mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿H-Haou?-grito de la sorpresa señalándolo, ¡como si fuera para menos! Su oscuridad, quien siempre estaba en un rincón de su alma, aquel que salvaría al mundo de la onda de luz de destrucción, se encontraba a su lado con su traje negro que antes llevaba bajo su armadura, y estaba completamente seguro que si estiraba un poco más la mano podría tocarlo. Miro a Johan pidiendo una explicación y este solo se quedo estupefacto también mirando a la _oscuridad_ de Juudai. Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de algo más. Señalo algo detrás de Johan y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que, estaba contemplando una réplica exacta de su amigo, de no ser por los ojos, esmeralda de su amigo y anaranjados de su _contraparte_, porque no encontraba otra forma de llamarlo, serian como dos gotas de agua, ¿pero qué hacía con la vestimenta que usaba cuando era controlado por Yubel?

Johan se dio vuelta y se quedo mirando a su clon, levanto la mano en forma de saludo y este lo imito, varias mímicas después simplemente ladeo la cabeza confundido, se cruzo de brazos aun sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos como si meditara.

Sus amigos lo observaron intrigados hasta que abrió los ojos y señalo a su clon.

-Definitivamente...-dijo con un tono seguro.-Eres mi hermano...-su _hermano_ lanzo una risotada como si aquella fuese la idea más descabellada que hubiera oído en toda su vida. Mientras que Juudai ya había atado los cabos sueltos en su mente, si Haou estaba ahí la persona al lado de Johan sería...

La estridente risa del hermano de Johan se detuvo abruptamente antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Acaso perdiste unas neuronas o simplemente eres idiota?-le dijo agarrando una de sus mejillas y pellizcándolas con rabia. -¡Piensa más seriamente antes de sacar conclusiones!-le grito no sin antes soltarlo para agarrarle de la oreja.

-¡¿Qué más puede ser?-le grito en respuesta él soltándose y cayendo hacia atrás adolorido sobándose el cachete.-¿Yubel?- Una mirada no muy contenta se poso sobre su persona erizándole la piel. Observo ese par de ojos ambarinos que destellaban enojo y trago saliva antes de pensar nuevamente en alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

Su... hermano/Yubel tosió un poco hasta que Johan abrió los ojos para mirarlo, vio que señalaba hacia donde estaban Juudai y Haou mirándolos.

-Piensa un segundo...-Johan miro a su clon y luego a Haou siendo casi de inmediata la respuesta.

-¡Mi oscuridad!-grito completamente seguro. -¿Cierto?-pregunto obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ahora que te has dado cuenta de lo que nosotros ya sabíamos...-dijo Jim con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda, había esperado el momento adecuado para que lo notaran y poder hablar de una vez por todas. -¿Podemos ver la situación en general?-

Juudai por primera vez desde que habían _caído_, no estaba muy seguro aun de esa parte, miro su entorno, parecía ser un bosque, bastantes arboles a su alrededor todos de gran tamaño, algunas raíces emergían de la tierra y el musgo se veía en todas partes, miro hacia arriba y fue incapaz de vislumbrar más que pequeños rastros de un cielo azul, poca luz llegaba a causa del gran follaje.

Se levanto de suelo y miro a Haou. Recordaba perfectamente que aquel hombre había mencionado a su oscuridad, tal vez obtendría alguna respuesta.

El Rey Supremo le devolvió la mirada antes de sentir como otra persona hacia lo mismo que Juudai. Levanto la vista y observo a la contraparte de Johan, este simplemente sonrió y le saludo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lo ignoro y volvió a mirar a Juudai.

-Haou...-nombro solo para estar seguro de que le hacía caso. Este cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-No se quien es.- respondió anticipándose a la pregunta, pregunta que ya había respondido, y se cruzo de brazos con aire indiferente.-No espero recordar a todos los bastardos que estuvieron bajo mi mando ni a todos los débiles que subyugue con mi poder.-agrego sin alterar su tono de voz, como si le restara importancia al asunto. Juudai hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba cuando Haou hablaba así, sabía que era un rey tiránico y desalmado, pero no tenia que comportarse así _siempre_.

-Entonces... -dijo Johan.-Solo nos queda encontrarlo y que nos regrese a nuestro mundo.-dijo sin estar seguro sobre la ultima parte, ¿era su mundo o no? Haou lo miro despectivamente.

-Si fuera a hacerlo de buena manera, en primer lugar no nos habría traído aquí.-refuto.

-Era solo una idea.-dijo él algo ofendido por su respuesta.

-Me parece que olvidan algo.-dijo esta vez Jim mirando a los otros cuatro.

-¿Qué?-El vaquero se limito a señalar a Haou y a la contraparte oscura de Johan, que ante tal mención silenciosa solo se miraron entre sí.

-Ah...-dijeron como toda respuesta Juudai y Johan que no le veían el problema. Jim suspiro, a veces sentía que trataba con personas menores que él o de otro planeta para ser más exacto, uno muy lejano.

-¿Algo explica su presencia aquí?-dijo siendo una pregunta dirigida enteramente a ese par de amantes de los duelos.

-Yo puedo explicar eso.-dijo la contraparte de Johan y mostro dos papeles en su mano. -¿Saben que es?-les pregunto a Jim, Johan y Juudai, los tres negaron, solo podían ver papeles con extraños símbolos. -¿A que tu si sabes, Haou-chan?-dijo haciendo énfasis en el mote cariñoso riendo un poco al ver la expresión indiferente del Rey Supremo cambiar a una molesta.

-Vete a la mierda.-dijo como toda respuesta, ser insultado de esa forma por alguien que no conocía no iba ser tolerado.

-Que frio.-dijo divertido.-Pero así me gustas mas.-agrego con una sonrisa lanzándole un beso ante la atónita mirada de los tres duelistas quienes ya no sabían en que dimensión desconocida habían caído. Haou simplemente intensifico su mirada de odio y lo ignoro. Jim silbo ante tal demostración mientras que Johan no sabía donde esconderse, ¡¿esa era su oscuridad? La contraparte esta vez miro a Juudai que no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. -Claro que tú también eres lindo Juu-chan.-La cara del Osiris se coloreo de un rojo intenso al ver que ese _Johan_ también le lanzaba un beso, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo estaba mal, muy mal con ese Johan.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, y en lo que esos papeles significan?- pidió Jim tosiendo para ser notado, aunque se entretenía con aquella escena su situación ameritaba seriedad, seriedad que parecía solo él y Haou compartir.

-Por favor.-musito el castaño sintiendo que el cuerpo volvería a fallarle de la sorpresa. Entre los cinco se miraron, algunos preocupados, algunos indiferentes, ¿alguien entendía la situación?

-Entonces...-volvió a hablar Jim mirando al yami de Johan, sin saber muy bien como llamarlo. -¿Qué decías de esa hoja?-pregunto regresando al tema que les concernía.

-Ah esto...-dijo volviendo a mostrarlo.-Es un hechizo, separa la luz y la oscuridad de una persona, diciéndolo para que lo entiendan...-contesto tranquilamente.-Ciertamente... muy útil ya que el enemigo parece solo querer a Haou-chan.-se escucho un gruñido de fondo.-Y pueden llamarme Haou Johan, desde que a la oscuridad de Juudai la llaman Haou Juudai. -agregó al ver como Jim intentaba hablarle de nuevo sin saber que nombre usar para él.

-Sigue siendo confuso en vez de dos Johan tendríamos dos Haou.-se quejo Juudai. Haou protesto.

-¡Me niego a que lo llamen igual que yo, soy el único _rey_ aquí!-Su voz había retumbado en todo el bosque, ahuyentado a varias aves que se anidaban allí.

-Ex-rey- El de ojos ámbar intenso desvaneció su sonrisa por primera en vez desde su aparición, aquella sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, y se acerco al Rey Supremo tomándolo con descaro de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente, una intensa batalla se libraba entre ambos. -Definitivamente...-acerco su rostro al de Haou.-Amo tu personalidad Haou-chan-finalizo no sin antes robarle un beso ante la atónita mirada de sus espectadores y del mismo Haou. Volvió a sonreír al ver esa reacción pero la sonrisa le duro poco, en cuestión de segundos un puño se estrello en su mejilla haciéndolo tambalear mas no caer, sintió el tibio y metálico sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca, escupiendo lejos parte de esta mientras se limpiaba el labio con el dorso de la mano.-Vaya que eres violento.-

Juudai no cabía en su impresión, era la primera vez que veía a su oscuridad tan afectada, respirando tan agitadamente y con un sutil tono carmesí en las mejillas, además de ver a alguien lo suficientemente suicida para _desafiarlo_ o más bien, a alguien lo suficientemente demente.

-Eres... un maldito bastardo.- había siseado con odio conteniendo las ganas que tenia de atraparlo y molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento, y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo dejaba en ridículo como él lo había hecho sin pagar las consecuencias.

Jim previendo que la situación no se calmaría intento hacer una tregua entre las partes.

-¿Ya se calmaron?-miro a ambas oscuridades, ninguna se digno a contestarle así que miro a Juudai y Johan.-Entonces la situación es la siguiente... estamos en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, alguien parece estar detrás de Haou...-se escuchó como alguien decía chan y era fulminado por la mirada del ex-rey, Jim suspiro y continuo.-Y parece ser que en esta ocasión no nos será tan fácil volver a nuestra dimensión, además de que no sabemos nada de este mundo excepto que podemos convocar a los espíritus como en aquella ocasión.-finalizo Jim esperando a ver quien hablaba.

-¿Podemos?-preguntó Juudai, desde su llegada a ese mundo no podía comunicarse con Yubel y eso le preocupaba bastante ya que era gracias a ella que podía convocar a sus monstruos y que estos fueran reales y no simples hologramas producto de Solid Vision.

-¿Como piensas que sobrevivimos a una caída de quien sabe cuántos kilómetros?-le dijo Johan con sorpresa, de brazos cruzados, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio, pero para Juudai quien había estado en un estado de semi-consciencia hasta que habían tocado tierra era imposible el saber eso. -Saphire Pegasus apareció a mi lado y gracias a él pude alcanzarte.-conto suspirando al recordar aquello, despertarse cayendo a gran velocidad y el miedo que había sentido al ver a Juudai caer sin oponer la menor resistencia acercándose al suelo cada vez mas y mas era algo que no quería volver a sentir, el miedo a perderlo.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrar una forma de salir de aquel bosque, no era un buen presagio quedarse a merced de las bestias en un lugar que desconocían, necesitaban encontrar un pueblo.

Llevaban caminando con la misma monótona imagen de arboles, tras arboles, tras arboles cerca de dos horas cuando se empezó a escuchar un gimoteo leve, lo ignoraron siendo que era bastante débil pero al cabo de un cuarto de hora Haou Johan se detuvo, y por consiguiente Juudai y Johan que estaban tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ante la repentina acción cierto castaño de rojo. La oscuridad ignoro su pregunta y dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a Haou, quien iba varios pasos tras ellos respirando irregularmente. Los tres duelistas volvieron a mirar a aquel interesante par, de un momento a otro el peliazul de ojos ámbar intenso había tomado en brazos al Rey Supremo que había dado una especie de grito escandalizado.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?-ah sí, también había gritado con todas sus fuerzas intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre que lo mantenía a distancia del suelo.

-Está muerto...-dicto la sentencia Juudai al ver el poco respeto que le tenía a Haou, y miedo ¿por qué no decirlo también?

Los tres duelistas miraron como el de ojos dorados parecía dejar de pelear luego de que le susurrara algo al oído, ¿el preludio antes de la gran tormenta? Pese a ese pronóstico solo vieron como el peliazul se giraba para verlos y sonreía complacido.

-¿Seguimos?-pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Juudai sorprendido ante la inaudita actitud de Haou alcanzo al par mientras continuaban su camino. Los miraba por el rabillo del ojo sin hacer ninguna pregunta, quería analizar un poco la situación, una de las cosas que había aprendido de Yubel era ciertamente a observar antes de actuar.

Johan simplemente se había resignado y caminaba frente a ellos con Jim a su lado, hablando de cualquier cosa que surgiese, ya había tenido suficiente por un día, además... no había olvidado que estaba molesto con el Osiris.

¿Qué les esperaba de todo aquello?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, decidí llamar a la oscuridad de Johan Haou Johan u.u... en especial porque nunca lo hemos visto en la serie, si ya se, me dirán que si, en la tercera temporada pero eso se explica perfectamente cuando Yubel y Juudai se enfrentan, que Juudai dice que no puede encontrar a Johan en su cuerpo y nota que el mazo brilla, en fin e, alma de Johan estaba sellada en su carta favorita *.* fin de explicación xD Me gusta pensar que Haou puede ser controlado por alguien más cruel (aunque esa parte no la verán aun jeje) Lo único que puedo decir, es difícil mantener la personalidad del Juudai de la cuarta temporada D: bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que les haya gustado :).

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** D: empezare a pensar que puedes leer mentes ¬3¬ noo sal de mi cabeza o.ó! ok basta de tonterías de mi parte D: y Johan es Johan xD puede ser un buen chico pero un amigo que aprecia rompió una promesa D: (hasta a mi me molesta cuando la gente hace eso DX) y gracias por el review *.*

**XxchibichromexX****:** a que la espera no fue tan mala xD? La espera tiene su recompensa o eso dicen xD y ahí tienes a Haou-sama *.* y de extra a Haou Johan (?) es solo esperar una semanita mas *.* gracias por el review X3

**RIkku-hatsune:** Bueno, no hubo tanta acción entre nuestros protagonistas en este pero espero que te haya gustado igual :) y hasta yo grite mientras escribía eso y lo imaginaba, es que Juudai es tan tierno~ gracias por el review *w*


	4. Capítulo III

Disfrutad el yaoi :3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo III:

-Si sigues mirándome así... también te besare-dijo divertido Haou Johan al notar la intensa mirada que Juudai le dirigía desde hacía bastante rato. Al verse descubierto el de ojos chocolate giro su cabeza para mirar el camino frente a él y no pudo más que dejar que un leve sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro, no le gustaba verse descubierto tan fácil y que lo _amenazaran_ de esa forma.-Tan adorable como un cachorro.-comento el otro lanzando una carcajada.

-Cállate.-le ordeno antes de escuchar un pequeño y sutil gemido. Curioso, observó a Haou que se encontraba tranquilamente recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Haou Johan con los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente abiertos, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan indefenso...tan humano, sonrió ante aquellos pensamientos, ¿así que su oscuridad podía verse así?

Johan se volteo a verlo en el momento justo para ver aquella sonrisa, la que tanta paz le daba, la que hacía que su corazón latiese como si fuera a explotar, aquella sonrisa que le gustaba contemplar por horas, aunque realmente fuesen segundos en que su mente le jugaba un pequeño engaño, como un bobo sin remedio.

Él también sonrió, ¿Cómo podía enojarse con Juudai cuando una sola sonrisa del mismo le provocaba tantas emociones que ni llegaba a descifrar?

-Chicos veo humo.-dijo Jim señalando hacia el frente, sacando a ambos de su estupefacción. Juudai miro hacia donde Jim estaba topándose con la mirada atenta de Johan, quien apenas lo noto se dio vuelta con las mejillas ardiéndole, todo ante la atenta mirada de la contraparte de este último, esté rió, era _tan interesante_ ver sus reacciones.

-Esperemos que sea un poblado entonces.-dijo sin mucho más Haou Johan.

Siendo que ya anochecía y el pueblo parecía estar aun lejos, ni decir del bosque que parecía no tener fin, no tuvieron más opción que hacer un campamento improvisado, y a pesar de las protestas que pudieran haber no se encendió una fogata, lo último que el vaquero de la Academia del Sur quería era que una horda de enemigos apareciera, fuesen aliados de aquella extraña persona que los había enviado a ese lugar o simples monstruos en busca de _comida_, valoraba bastante su vida como para ponerla en riesgo innecesariamente.

Buscaron refugio en las huecos de los arboles más longevos, que servían como perfecto escondite, claro que era bastante oscuro y que la densidad del follaje del bosque impidiese el paso de la luz de la luna malogrando sus intentos de ver siquiera sus manos frente a ellos.

El frio comenzaba a calarles en los huesos y la reciente humedad que comenzaba a invadir el ambiente no ayudaba, pero seguía siendo mejor que estar completamente a la intemperie, claro que había cierto par que parecía estar muy cómodo a pesar de tales condiciones.

-Como tu mano baje más te la cortaré.- ¿dije comodos? Tal vez solo uno lo estaba. Aquella sutil amenaza había sido de Haou quien veía las claras intensiones de cierta persona de ojos ámbar, quien como toda respuesta, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso a su lado.

-¿Prefieres el frio?-le murmuro cerca de su oído con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Escucho un resoplido y como el gran Rey Supremo se rendía ante él, definitivamente era alguien muy interesante a sus ojos.

La noche parecía alargarse innecesariamente, entre los ruidos propios de aquel lugar, un búho, un grillo, ¿un lobo? Juudai tembló ante la sola idea de haber escuchar un aullido, pero poco a poco el cansancio fue haciendo mella en él hasta que sin notarlo se quedo dormido apoyado en la persona junto a él.

La mañana llego y con ella pudo sentir un calor agradable que le recorría el cuerpo, se acerco un poco más a la fuente del mismo emitiendo un leve ronroneo de placer hasta que una voz empezó a atentar contra aquella calma que sentía, aquella hermosa sensación de que todo estaba bien. Aun renuente se decidió a abrir los ojos, perezosamente, siendo de inmediato que un azul intenso apareciera ante él.

-¿Johan?-murmuro somnoliento sin dejar un segundo que aquel calor se apartara de él.-Cinco minutos más.-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo siendo consciente de lo que hacía, reprochándose mentalmente el hacerlo pero sin la más mínima intención de dejarlo. Sintió que el brazo que lo rodeaba por la espalda hacia una sutil presión y sonrió.

-My friends, no quiero arruinar su emotivo momento pero... tenemos aun bastante que caminar ¿you know?-les dijo Jim estando de cuclillas frente a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Así se encaminaron hacia el pueblo nuevamente, volviendo a la peculiar escena de Haou siendo cargado por un divertido Haou Johan, a un Johan _evitando_ a Juudai y a un Jim entretenido hablando con Karen.

A lo lejos comenzaba a verse un mar dorado, dos soles radiantes que amenazaba con cegarlos, un momento, ¿dos soles?

-Imposible...-Juudai musito. El bosque había terminado y frente a ellos un desierto asolado por un par de radiantes soles, los recuerdos del Osiris sobre un lugar parecido comenzaron a invadir su mente, definitivamente no era su mundo.

-Y justo cuando pensé que a Juu-chan le había comido la lengua el gato.-bromeo Haou Johan siendo que el castaño se había mantenido mudo durante toda la mañana. Un par de ojos brillantes y enojados le dejaron en claro que cerrara la boca, y obedeció, no tenia porque negarse.

A lo lejos se veía su destino, un gran pueblo, ¿o seria ya una ciudad? Realmente no importaba mientras pudieran conseguir asilo y alimento.

-¿Continuamos?-la voz cansada de Jim se hizo presente, le gustaban los desiertos, el ser capaz de encontrar una reliquia enterrada bajo sus arenas le hacía temblar de la emoción pero aquella situación no era la más favorable para dejar que su amor por la arqueología tomara control de él.

El calor del desierto cada vez se hacía más insoportable, el pueblo parecía quedarse en el mismo lugar sin importar cuanto caminasen pero entonces la arena frente a ellos comenzó a arremolinarse rápidamente, haciéndose más grande a cada segundo amenazando con tragarlos.

-¡Neos!-llamo casi por instinto, viendo como este se materializaba a su lado, habiendo olvidado por segundos que en aquel mundo si podía convocarlo sin necesidad de Yubel. A Neos le siguió Saphire Pegasus de Johan y al Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo de Jim.

Todos observaron el remolino, comenzaba a verse algo entre toda la arena que ahora era lanzada hacia el cielo como si de un géiser se tratara. De repente, algo salto hacia ellos, retrocedieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y entonces aquel ser que los había atacado regreso hacia la arena, cavando rápidamente hasta perderse, pero el remolino en ningún momento desapareció.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?-grito Juudai observando desde la espalda de Neos volando a unos metros del suelo.

-No lo sé.-fue la rápida respuesta de Johan, quien estaba montado sobre Saphire Pegasus, a unos metros de Juudai.

Antes de poder siquiera formular un plan de aquel geiser de arena volvió a saltar algo en su dirección. Por poco lo evadieron pero este siguió su curso hacia abajo donde Jim, Haou Juudai y Haou Johan estaban.

-¿Así que esa basura cree que puede conmigo?-dijo con su voz indiferente Haou parado junto al otro yami.- Evil Hero Malicious Edge acaba con él.-ordeno siendo inmediato que apareciera el monstruo y de un rápido movimiento el enemigo frente a él fuese derrotado, cayendo cerca de ellos sin moverse.

-Como si un worm yagan pudiera siquiera pensar en derrotarme.- murmuro. Escucho un silbido a su lado y como Haou Johan aplaudía con una sonrisa, como deseaba poder hacerlo desaparecer tan fácil como a aquel insecto era el deseo del Rey Supremo. -Edge...-llamo, el monstruo se arrodillo frente a él.-Acaba con worm Dimikles.- Obedeció al instante saltando hacia el centro de la tolvanera y en cuestión de segundos esta cesó. Y fue también que en cuestión de segundos unos brazos se le enroscaran alrededor del cuerpo, aprisionándolo.

Una daga fue puesta en su cuello, Johan, su contraparte, Juudai y Jim solo pudieron mirar sorprendidos como eso sucedía.

-¿Quien pensaría que sería taaaan fácil?-murmuro esa persona tomando con fuerza del mentón a Haou para que este se girara hacia él.-Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño.-rió sarcásticamente y acerco su rostro lamiendo la mejilla del Rey Supremo. Una cara de disgusto se formo en este ante tal osadía.

-¿Qué crees que haces, basura?-inquirió sin importarle aquel objeto que fácilmente podría dañarlo.

-Oh, parece que el papel de rehén no te gusta, ¿cierto?-rio ante sus propias palabras.

Juudai no sabía que hacer en ese momento, si, tenía a Neos pero si llegaba a acercarse que le aseguraba que en ese mismo instante no lo mataría, era Haou, lo sabía perfectamente, _su parte oscura_ sedienta de poder, aquella parte de_ él mismo _que destruyo pueblos enteros con sus habitantes, lo sabía, pero seguía siendo parte de él y no iba a dejar que fuera asesinado.

-¿Y no podemos saber a qué debemos el honor de que quieras matar a Haou-chan?-pregunto tranquilamente Haou Johan a unos pasos del ¿secuestrador homicida?

-Vaya, ¿así que también aquel chico fue separado?-ignoro a Haou Johan y miro a Johan. Rio mas fuerte todavía. -Jajaja todavía mejor, Maroon tendrá problemas cuando Zero se entere.-

-Supongo que las marionetas no pueden contestar por sí mismas una simple pregunta.-provocó Haou Johan al ser ignorado, cerrando los ojos y levantando los hombros restándole importancia a la persona frente a él. La daga se dirigió de un rápido movimiento hacia él, pero la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.-Oh, ¿así que las marionetas pueden actuar por su propia cuenta?-sonrió de forma burlona.-Pero parecen carecer de habilidad.-Una mueca de disgusto apareció en la boca del atacante, mordía con fuerza mostrando sus dientes.

Haou a pesar de la situación se mantenía calmado, a cualquier oportunidad que viera de soltarse de ese bastardo que osaba ponerle un dedo encima lo haría, con una venganza incluida. Aquella oportunidad se presentó apenas vio que la daga seguía apuntando hacia Haou Johan.

La arena bajo ellos comenzó a desplazarse de forma dispareja.

-No creas que tus trucos te servirán.-le advirtió el encapuchado a Haou pero no vio cuando debajo de él apareció Neos mandándolo a volar varios metros, cayendo sobre su espalda y para su desgracia desarmándolo.

-La basura no tiene derecho a amenazarme.-dijo impávido, mostrando frente a él a su evil hero, sin que su rostro en ningún momento mostrara emoción alguna.

-Maldito...-siseo con odio aquella persona, al fin mostraba su rostro, aunque no fuese su decisión, un rostro blanquecino como la nieve, iris de color rojo intenso, compitiendo con la ropa del Osiris, y el cabello corto todo despeinado de un rubio platinado. Una sonrisa tranquila se formo en su labios, pero su mirada era fiera-¿Acaso piensas que todo terminara tan fácil?-dijo con confianza.-En cuanto Zero sepa donde están acabara todo.-

-¿Crees que están en posición de amenazar?-lo callo Haou teniendo en su mano la daga con la cual lo había amenazado, invirtiendo los roles. -¿Crees que vivirás tanto?-

-¡Haou, espera!-le grito Juudai viendo sus intenciones pero la daga en su mano se dirigía con un objetivo fijo, matar a esa persona.

A centímetros de su víctima el arma se detuvo, no por Juudai, algo le estorbaba, algo invisible, intento nuevamente pero el arma resbalo y algo se materializo frente a él.

-¿Y tú crees que me dejare asesinar tan fácilmente?-un monstruo estaba frente a él.-Oh, cierto, déjame presentártelo.-dijo sonriendo, estando a salvo tras él, una armadura con colores de la gama del rojo con un escudo de forma ovalada que llegaba a cubrirlo por completo, ¿un guardián?- Milleyu, the vermilion prince, un buen nombre ¿verdad?-soltó una risotada.

-¿Un nuevo monstruo?-dijo Johan, todos se habían acercado para evitar el asesinato pero ahora estaban atónitos.

-Eso parece.-fue la simple respuesta de Haou que lo miraba fijamente, al igual que a su dueño. -No creas que te dejare escapar.-fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que nuevamente su evil hero se lanzara a acabar con su enemigo. Un ataque incesante que no parecía afectarlo.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres derrotarme Haou-sama.- le dijo escondido tras su guardián. Neos se unió al ataque, era predecible que el Rey Supremo no pidiese ayuda, fuese cual fuese la situación. Pero aun así, no parecía ceder ante sus ataques.-Si ese es todo su poder... ¡patético!-grito frustrado. "_Tendré que informarle de esto a Zero-sama_" pensaba.-Fue divertido jugar con ustedes.-dijo con una voz divertida al ver el poco efecto que sus ataques le causaban a su monstruo.-Pero no me extrañen mucho que pronto volveré para darle fin a sus vidas y no olviden mi nombre, el gran Vermilion-sama.-rio con fuerza antes de que una gran torre de luz cayera sobre él y su guardián, desapareciendo cuando esta lo hizo. Había escapado.

-Ese bastardo...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, realmente no se que decir de este capítulo... un nuevo enemigo e iremos descubriendo poco a poco que trama :3 y veremos a ver si se reconcilian completamente este lindo par XD aunque muy en el fondo ya lo hayan hecho (?) Cualquier parecido de Vermilion con Luciano es pura coincidencia (?) ok, en serio es coincidencia D: y es solo para quienes ven Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s o.o... bueno... review time?

Mmm... antes de eso xD... habrán leído varios nombres extraños, son todos de cartas de monstruos, pr el momento no tienen gran relevancia y creo que no la tendrán, ya veré xD

XxchibichromexX : chibi no te mueras D:! Y sigue dándome ideas (?) Juudai observándolos para aprender... omg... esa no la había pensado pero que buena que esta la idea xD y gracias por el review X3

Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: sabía que esa parte me había quedado rara u.u... mmm... digamos que estaban sobre Saphire pegasus y cuando este aterrizo los mando a volar xD igualito que en las películas de vaqueros (?) Me pregunto de donde habrán sacado el nombre Jehu o.o... un acróstico x.x? Mmm... que le dijo es un secreto entre ellos dos (o lo amenazo con dejarlo virgen por siempre XD?) y es porque Juudai muy en el interior s muere de ganas de estar así con Johan al ver a sus oscuridades xD y Jim esta porque lo adoro xD eso y porque necesitaba alguien serio que entre ellos cuatro veo una masacre próxima xD Gracias por el reivew y espero haber contestado todas tus dudas xD

RIkku-hatsune: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 a que si Haou Johan es hermoso, un lindo acosador xD y pues bueno aquí está la conti :3 espero que la hayas disfrutado que es Haou-sama quien parece estar llevándose el protagonismo xD Gracias por el review X3


	5. Capítulo IV

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo VI

-Ese bastardo...-Haou había estado refunfuñando todo el camino por aquel árido y solitario desierto, lo que antes habría provocado que se cansara ahora ese cansancio era aplacado por la ira que sentía impidiéndole siquiera notar el calor.

Juudai estaba bastante cansado para siquiera _sugerirle_ que se callara, claro que con otras palabras, Johan y Jim compartían su idea pero ninguno de ellos era un suicida en potencia excepto...

-Haou-chan.-llamo tranquilamente Haou Johan haciendo que el nombrando se diera vuelta a mirarlo con el ceño lo mas fruncido que podía y una expresión feroz.-Que carácter.-musito al ver aquello.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, insecto?-musito él con todo el autocontrol que podía tener en ese momento.

-Haou, con quejarte no vas a lograr nada.-se atrevió a decir Juudai, al menos quien saldría muerto primero sería la oscuridad de Johan que estaba por delante de él. El de ojos dorados miro al de ojos chocolate, suspiro y mentalmente conto hasta 10. Sabía perfectamente que era como Juudai decía, y para agregar no se estaba comportando como él mismo. Miro a su reciente dolor de cabeza personal, la oscuridad de Johan, si, era todo su culpa, el que no pudiese mantener su carácter frio e indiferente, exasperarlo a tal punto de desear golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra la primera piedra que encontrase, que lo hiciera _desear_ por otro beso, si, ¡era todo su culpa! Un minuto, a ver eso último, hay un error ¿cierto? Él jamás desearía algo de nadie, y esta vez su mirada se dirigió a Johan, y se detuvo en la imagen, Juudai y Johan, si no fuese por ese cariño especial que su parte heroica sentía hacia ese escandinavo él no hubiera pensado en tan descabellada idea que era desear un beso de su contraparte oscura. ¡Maldita sea! En ese momento anhelaba más que nada seguir dormido en el interior de Juudai a tener que soportar toda esa mierda. Suspiro una última vez y siguió caminando frente a ellos. ¡Cuando encontrase al bastardo culpable de toda esa situación juraba matarlo lo más lenta y dolorosamente que pudiera! Juró.

-Juudai, ¿Haou nos miraba con odio?-pregunto algo, solo algo temeroso Johan al castaño de dos tonos a su lado señalando al Rey Supremo.

-Eso parecía.-le contesto Jim al ver que Juudai parecía estar en las nubes. El Osiris sabía que su contraparte oscura estaba molesta, era algo obvio dada la situación actual, siendo acosado por un _Johan_ un tanto distinto al normal, ser amenazado por un lunático que sabría Dios que tenía en contra de él (aunque él ya suponía algunas cosas), y para rematar juego, set y partido se veía en la situación de soportar todo eso sin siquiera saber porque, suspiro al pensar en todas esas cosas, como envidiaba a los que tenían una vida normal sin preocuparse de nada más que sus notas, aunque él jamás lo haya hecho ¡para eso estaba copiarse de Asuka o Shô!, de simplemente divertirse con amigos, no es que él no lo hiciera pero preocuparse a cada rato a ver que villano de turno les haría la vida imposible no era divertido para nada, o simplemente... conseguir una novia, oh, si el gran tema para todo adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, aunque parecía él mismo carecer de ellas, ni siquiera podía pensar en tener a alguien cercano a él más que Yubel (Que dicho sea de paso le preocupaba el no tenerla cerca) su mirada paso entonces a Johan, que caminando frente a él hablaba con Jim, fragmentos de la conversación llegaban a sus oídos, algo de agua, cocodrilos, ¿temperatura corporal?, ignoró eso y se quedo mirando al escandinavo, no, definitivamente no le gustaba Johan, que estuviera pensando antes en novia no significaba que Johan le atrajese en _ese sentido_, aunque debía admitir que si toda la Academia de Duelos, en especial la parte femenina, opinaban que Johan era bastante atractivo debía darles la razón. En ese momento sintió una mirada llena de ira dirigirse hacia su persona, mas adelante Haou lo miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido, vio que murmuraba algo y se volteaba para mirar delante de nuevo. Curioso, no era posible que en ese estado pudiera un leer sus pensamientos y emociones ¿cierto? Un sonrojo bastante notorio se instalo en sus mejillas, movió la cabeza frenéticamente para ahuyentar aquel pensamiento, nada de aquella situación estaba bien, eso era seguro.

Una mano se poso en su frente sin siquiera notar que se había acercado a él.

-Estas muy rojo, ¿será fiebre?-escucho antes de levantar la cabeza para ver bien de quien se trataba.

-Johan...-

-Casi aciertas.-una risita burlona le advirtió de su equivocación, y quito la mano de su frente de un leve manotazo.

-Estoy bien.-dijo evitando sonar molesto.

-¿Juudai?-otra voz se sumo a la conversación. Era Jim que se había detenido al ver que ellos habían quedado rezagados. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien...-volvió a responder, levanto la vista y a unos metros podía ver a Johan con una expresión afligida. Se mordió disimuladamente el labio, no le gustaba ver que se preocuparan.-Solo es algo de calor, nada mas.-trato de sonreír para hacer sonar sus palabras más reales, era imposible que fuera a decirles que eso era por ciertos pensamientos que había tenido, ¡ni muerto!

-A este paso también Karen sufrirá por el calor.-se lamento Jim cuando escucho un gruñido desde su espalda, un desierto no era un buen lugar para un cocodrilo después de todo.

-Si dejaran de detenerse por nimiedades ya habríamos llegado al pueblo.-les hizo notar con molestia Haou.-Caminen de una vez.-ordeno.

-Hai, hai, lo que su majestad desee.- asintió Haou Johan haciendo una reverencia para complementar sus palabras, y sonrió ante una idea repentina que había tenido.-Juu-chan.-canturreo de forma divertida antes de tomar en brazos al mencionado, tal como lo había hecho con Haou.

-¿Qué dem...-fue lo único que pudo decir por la impresión.-¿Qué haces?-

-Mmm... No sé como lo llames pero yo le digo cargar como princesa a alguien.-contesto tranquilamente mientras caminaba pasando por al lado de Jim y Johan, sonriendo de forma arrogante al hacerlo con este último, pudiendo observar como sus cejas comenzaban a unirse entremedio de sus ojos, oh, gloriosa la naturaleza celosa del hombre, ¿verdad? Le saco la lengua como diciendo victoria, ah, ahora si tenía una expresión completamente aterradora por la ira de los benditos celos.

-¿J-Johan?-llamo Jim al ver la escena completa, y como ahora los ojos del peliazul parecían despedir llamas, ¿había sido una declaración de guerra de Haou Johan?

-Tsk...-ah, había otra persona que había visto la escena y parecía hervir en las mismas emociones que Johan.-Maldito bastardo.-

-Yo también te quiero Haou-chan.-una vocecita cerca de su oído lo saco de sus cavilaciones de un próximo asesinato para ver a aquella persona, algo estaba tramando y averiguaría de que demonios se trataba.

Jim suspira cansado ante la escena, su circunstancia era de completa incertidumbre y desventaja y lo que se les ocurría hacer era armarse un drama entre ellos cuatro, como deseaba que O'Brien estuviera con ellos, los habría tenido bajo control desde el principio aunque... más deseaba tener a _otra_ persona.

El calor abrasador del desierto se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que aquellos soles se acercaban a su punto más alto en el cielo, el cansancio se hacía evidente en ellos, calor, irritación, molestia... aunque Juudai... parecía bastante cómodo y tranquilo en los brazos de Haou Johan, aunque ni eso lo salvaba del calor.

-No te duermas...-escucho que le decía en un susurro la oscuridad de Johan. Tras ellos Johan no podía evitar deprimirse cada vez mas viendo como el Osiris no hacía nada porque su oscuridad lo soltara, siendo incluso que podía ver un sonrojo apenas perceptible en las mejillas del mismo duelista.

-Que estupidez, ¿celoso de ti mismo?-y claro, Haou Juudai estaba a su lado empeñado en _molestarlo_ a él. Resoplo por todo, su situación, sus sentimientos, aquel _Johan_ que comenzaba a odiar aun si era parte de él, ¡todo! Pero... al menos ya estaban en el pueblo, algo bueno tenía que suceder ¿verdad?

Las estructuras a su alrededor eran bastante simples, como las colonias antiguas, la calle por la que transitaban era amplia, lo suficiente para que caminaran sin tropezarse con la cantidad de personas que pasaban a su lado, el bullicio de los mismos les daba a entender que era la avenida principal, parecía ser bastante activa dada la cantidad que eran, vestidos de forma extrañamente simple. Al final de aquel largo y ancho camino se encontraba una plaza de forma circular donde se concentraban mercaderes locales, comerciantes de tierras lejanas y compradores. Pero había algo que los molestaba desde hacía rato, en especial a Juudai.

-¿Chicos, no sienten que nos están observando?-y fue Johan quien elaboro la pregunta que todos tenían en mente desde que habían entrado a aquel pueblo desconocido.

-¿Te diste cuenta solo?- Una mueca de disgusto se formo en los labios del peliazul al escuchar a su oscuridad, oh si, pronto habría _guerra_ como su actitud no cambiara.

-Vamos chicos, cálmense.-dijo Jim tratando de evitar una confrontación, podrían ser las dos caras de una moneda pero era imposible el creerlo.-Necesitamos conseguir un lugar donde dormir y comida, así que por nuestro bien no peleen.-agrego estando entre ambos, al igual que el Osiris que no sabía donde esconderse (o como _bajarse_ de Haou Johan).

-Deja que se maten, así dejaran de fastidiar.- sugirió sencillamente Haou, de brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente pero cansada.

-Siempre tan dulce.-

-Come on guys, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte...-

-Corrección, Haou está en una situación de vida muerte.-aclaro Haou Johan interrumpiendo a Jim.

-Geez, paciencia.-se dijo a sí mismo el vaquero al ver venir una nueva pelea entre Haou Johan y Haou. -¡Basta ustedes dos!-grito al perder la paciencia escuchando como se peleaban elevando la voz cada vez más, por unos segundos se volvieron el centro de atención, más de lo que antes eran.

-Genial, simplemente genial.-dijo sarcásticamente Juudai por lo bajo, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla... definitivamente una loca pesadilla que su mente le estaba mostrando por la _histeria_ de salvar al mundo cada vez que algún enemigo se aparecía pero gritos a su alrededor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la gente había comenzado a correr, atropellándose los unos a los otros, vociferaban, chillaban, se llevaban por delante lo que hubiese, fuesen los puestos que estaban ahí u otras personas, ellos incluidos. En cuestión de segundos solo ellos continuaban allí, inmóviles, a la espera de lo que fuese a suceder, rodeados del caos que había sido dejado por la huida de los aldeanos.

El ruido de los cascos de unos caballos se empezó a escuchar, algo lejanos pero se iban acercando a gran velocidad. A lo lejos desde la avenida principal por la cual habían caminado comenzaba a verse una especie de carro de combate griego, tirado por dos pares de caballos completamente negros.

-No se ustedes pero yo no me quedare a ver que pasa.-dijo sencillamente Haou Johan al ver como se acercaba mas y mas.-Y Juu-chan estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?-agrego sonriéndole falsamente inocente sin darle mucha más opción que apoyarlo dado que lo tenía firmemente agarrado. Johan suspiro largamente, no le caía bien, era definitivo, ¡lo odiaba!

-Juudai puede tomar una decisión por si mismo.-le dijo retándolo.

-Chicos, no es el momento...-trato de hacerles entender Jim viendo por donde iba la _conversación_ pero...

-¿Y?-le respondió simplemente a Johan.-Tú también eres perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones por ti mismo y llevarlas a cabo pero no lo haces por temor, o tomas las peores decisiones.-agrego en un contraataque planeado sonriendo sarcásticamente. Johan puso una cara aterradora, había tocado un tema difícil de tratar para él, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba pero no iba a darle el gusto de salirse con la suya. -¿Si en algún momento lo hubieras hecho crees que Yubel habría tomado el control de tu cuerpo tan fácilmente y lo hubiera usado contra tu mejor amigo? Oh, no respondas, ya sé que dirás-dijo antes de que Johan abriera la boca para replicar.-Solo necesitabas hacerte el héroe y salvarlos a todos pero... ¿a que no salvaste a tu mejor amigo?-Una sonrisa cruel se extendió por su rostro. Las palabras de la oscuridad empezaban a molestar aun mas a Johan, él sabía todo eso, lo sabía perfectamente pero él de verdad había hecho eso pensando en que salvaría a Juudai, ¿cómo habría sabido que por buscarlo cuando se perdió en esa dimensión él despertaría a Haou, que sufriría tanto?-Ahora antes de que tomes una decisión estúpida de nuevo sugiero que hagas caso en vez de defender a alguien que no te lo ha pedido.-

Alguien aplaudiendo cerca de ellos y el ruido de los caballos deteniéndose suspendió la discusión unilateral de Haou Johan.

-Pero parece que es algo tarde.-murmuro tranquilo mirando como un caballero en una armadura roja los miraba desde su carruaje.

-Así que Vermilion tenía razón.-susurro esa persona para sí misma. Los chicos al oírlo se alejaron cuanto pudieron, al menos una distancia prudente de él.

-Otro más.-resoplo aburrido Haou quien no se había movido.-Terminemos con esto rápido. Invoco a Evil Hero Inferno Wing activando Dark Fusion y ofreciendo a Elemental Hero Avian y Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Acaba con mi enemigo.-ordeno y sin esperar más el monstruo se lanzo a atacar. Los caballos se asustaron y comenzaron a relinchar, aquella persona los controlo de inmediato observando como tenia al monstruo de Haou a escasos centímetros de él.

-No creas que te será posible deshacerte de mi.-le dijo antes de esquivar los ataques del monstruo hacia él, bajándose de su carro y mostrando bajo la capa que traía una especie de disco de duelo en su brazo. Casi de inmediato los cinco se vieron rodeados por monstruos, acorralándolos en un círculo. -Demerión, the maroon prince.-murmuro esa persona a la par que un par de monstruos tras él desaparecían, solo para darle paso a un caballero de gran espada, de altura inmensa siendo que llegaba a sobrepasar las estructuras de las casas. -Cometí un insignificante error contigo antes, Johan Andersen, pero esta vez me asegurare de no hacer lo mismo.-Paso su mirada de Johan a su oscuridad y fue entonces que el ataque comenzó.

La horda de monstruos se abalanzo sobre ellos a la orden de su líder, siendo casi de inmediato que los duelistas convocaran su defensa.

-Recuerden porque estamos aquí.-dijo en un grito a sus subordinados estando por encima de ellos observando desde la palma de su guardián.-Tienen que traerlo con vida.-

Era situación completamente desfavorable. Cinco duelistas contra... ¿Cuántos serian, 100, 200, 500 enemigos? Y en el cielo había más, esperando su oportunidad para atacarlos si trataban de escapar por ese medio.

-¿Y si simplemente les entregamos a Johan?-dijo su oscuridad al momento que usaba la magia de campo Advance Dark, sin la cual a él le sería imposible convocar sin que sus monstruos se vieran destruidos, y de inmediato Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus apareció en un remolino feroz que aparto a varios de sus enemigos.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no te entregamos a ti?-le respondió Johan convocando a Saphire Pegasus y Amethyst Cat. Una esfera de energía pasó por entre medio de ambos y pudieron observar la mirada no molesta, sino totalmente enfurecida de Haou.

-Cállense antes de que decida matarlos a ambos.-amenazo dejándoles bien en claro quien estaba al mando en ese momento.

-Por eso te quiero tanto Haou-chan.-dijo divertido Haou Johan en lo que los monstruos a su alrededor trataban de separarlos para atacarlos individualmente. Pero ellos se habían puesto espalda con espalda para cubrir terreno y buscar una oportunidad de escapar todos juntos.

Pero aquella formación les duro poco, los enemigos que estaban en el cielo lanzaban ataques incesantes hacia sus cabezas mientras que los que estaban en tierra aprovechaban para acercarse y eludir a los espíritus que habían invocado, pero... aquel líder que había aparecido se mantenía en el mismo lugar, esperando…

Sin importar cuantos de sus enemigos derrotaran ellos seguían apareciendo, podían ser de bajo nivel pero eran tenaces.

-Demonios, ¡esto no se acaba!-dio el grito en el cielo Juudai observando que sin importar cuantos derrotara ellos parecían multiplicarse en vez de disminuir. Aparto un segundo la mirada para ver su situación, había sido solo unos minutos de comenzada aquella batalla pero el cansancio era evidente, tanto trabajo para llegar a aquel lugar solo para ser atacados nuevamente, su mirada se centro en Johan a su lado, quien tenía ya casi a todas sus bestias gema atacando y defendiendo al mismo tiempo...fue cuando lo escucho... su invocación más poderosa...

-Sacrifico a mis 7 bestias gema para convocar a... ¡Rainbow Dragon!-grito Johan mientras una peligrosa y violenta ráfaga mandaba a volar a varios de sus enemigos. Tenía la idea clara de lo que haría. -¡Todos súbanse!-les ordeno observando como sus enemigos se reagrupaban para volver al ataque. No tardaron en hacer caso pero al momento que vio a Haou Johan simplemente le tomo del brazo y en su mano puso una carta.

-Otra decisión imprudente de tu parte, ¿cierto?-le dijo este simplemente sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que quería decir con eso.-Veremos si esta vez logras algo.-le susurro de manera desafiante.-Sino regresas...me quedare con Juu-chan también.-Johan simplemente observo a Juudai sobre el Rainbow Dragon, junto con Jim y Haou, no importaba si era una decisión egoísta, tenía en claro que esta vez no dejaría que nada le pasara, si él mismo enemigo planeaba llevarlo frente a su líder, ¿por que negarse a tal oportunidad de acabar con todo?

Juudai se volteo para verlo antes de que el espíritu alzará vuelo, Johan seguía en tierra... comenzaba a alejarse de su vista cada vez mas y mas, ¿de nuevo estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo? Tan pronto como esa idea cruzo por su mente su corazón se detuvo, quiso saltar en ese preciso momento pero un brazo en su cintura lo detenía, se dio vuelta con los ojos a punto de llorar pero enfadado, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Johan...-fue lo único que pudo murmurar, de nuevo... de nuevo lo había perdido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ya me hago la dramática con esa frase final xD anw... ya veremos a futuro que le paso a Johan o.o... no se preocupen no lo matare (?)

Solo espero que no se hayan aburrido en la parte de las convocaciones x.x hasta cierto punto me gusta acatar un poco las reglas de los duelos... aunque eso fuera más guerra que otra cosa D: Hasta el próximo miércoles :3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** ok ok no volveré a comparar T.T y no, como matar a Juu-chan ToT? Aunque la idea me está tentando o.o... *Alguien la patea* quien fue ¬¬? *Ve a Johan enojado* o.o... err... gracias por el review... *se esconde de Johan*

**RIkku-hatsune: **see... la escena de Juudai y Johan fue mi favorita al escribirla X3 espero que te guste este cap también! Gracias por el review :D

**XxchibichromexX****:** err... no cre que llegaran a un hotel... creo que Haou Johan es capaz de violarse en medio de la calle xD anw… gracias por tu review X3


	6. Capítulo V

Bueno... sigo aquí gracias a que nadie me mato por el cap anterior, así que gracias xD y he aquí la recompensa (?)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo V

El Rainbow Dragon había continuado volando, alejándose de aquel lugar pero Juudai no había parado de gritar, aun viendo que no tenía caso.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes maldita sea!-vociferaba lo más fuerte que podía Juudai a Haou Johan.

-Solo la muerte cura la idiotez.-dijo simplemente refiriéndose a Johan pero inmediatamente la mano de Juudai se estrello contra su mejilla. Guardo silencio.

-Johan... Maldita sea Johan... él... él solo...-no encontraba las palabras para decir. -¡Él no va a morir!-grito sintiendo que la sola idea lo estaba destrozando por dentro.-Él no puede morir...-

-Cree lo que quieras.-le dijo.-Pero por la única persona que lo está haciendo eres tú y en primer lugar no confiaste en él antes, ¿entonces por qué tanta confianza ahora?-pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos de forma gélida.

-Eso...-murmuró él, por un momento había olvidado que él era la oscuridad de Johan y sabia todo.-Yo solo...-

-¿Querías protegerlo? Sabes... Johan no es un niño que necesite ser protegido.-le dijo por primera vez defendiendo a su parte heroica, a su luz.

-Lo sé...-él sabía que Johan era fuerte, si había sido él quien en varias ocasiones le había dado la fuerza y confianza que había perdido cuando más la necesitaba, contra Cobra, contra Yubel, contra Fujiwara...-Yo sé eso... sé que Johan es fuerte, decidido, que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudar a un amigo pero ya una vez pensé que él estaba muerto... solo... ¡no quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder! Perder a Johan...-grito siendo consciente de que había admitido algo que se había guardado para sí.-Y ahora él...-Las lagrimas le ganaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes de lo que Johan planeaba hacer?

Haou Johan, quien en ningún momento lo había soltado, suspiro y lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo de forma más amena. Juudai se aferro con fuerza, sabía que no era el Johan a quien realmente quería abrazar en ese momento pero necesitaba hacerlo, descargarse.

-Realmente... un par de idiotas...-murmuro Haou observándolos, él también estaba triste, ¡pero demonios que **NO** iba a admitirlo! Maldita sea que los sentimientos de Juudai se le metían dentro y su cariño por Johan lo hacía sufrir a él también. -Tsk...-chasqueo la lengua asqueado de tanto dulce de la escena, Haou Johan abrazando a Juudai y encima acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente... demasiado para él.-Se nota que son un par de idiotas.-dijo simplemente esperando a ser escuchado, Haou Johan lo observo, sabía que estaba diciendo esas cosas solo por no dejarse caer igual que Juudai, y sonrió.

-¿Algo que decir Haou-chan?-

-Hmph...-sí, tenía varias cosas que decirle. -¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo el enemigo a sus subordinados?-les pregunto. Ahora Jim también lo observaba interesado.

-Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas...no-dijo sencillamente la oscuridad del escandinavo.

-Dijo que no lo mataran, idiotas.-y era cierto, haciendo memoria del suceso ellos tres habían escuchado _algo_ parecido. Juudai se calmo un poco y miro a su oscuridad que también lo miraba.

-Él...-murmuro, definitivamente recordar aquello le daba esperanzas.

-Aparte... no recuerdo que Yuki Juudai fuera un cobarde llorón. ¿Dónde está el idiota si cerebro que no lo pensó dos veces antes de salvar a su amigo de Yubel? ¿Acaso perdiste todo tu valor al no tenerme?-pregunto provocándolo. Juudai sonrió, podía ser un detestable rey pero cuando quería podía ser un buen _amigo_.

-Haou-chan tiene su corazoncito-bromeo divertido Haou Johan.

El Rainbow Dragon comenzó a descender a una planicie de verde pasto y gigantescas rocas que emergían de la tierra.-Ahora... ¿una idea de que hacemos?-pregunto ayudando a bajar al par de castaños, y apenas sucedió el Rainbow Dragon desapareció.-Ese idiota toma buenas decisiones... a veces...-guardo la carta con el resto de sus cartas.

Ante la sola mención de Johan, aunque indirectamente, Juudai miro al suelo y luego al cielo, rezaba que estuviera bien, ¡como si fuera a abandonarlo! ¡Iba a encontrar al bastardo que se lo había arrebatado y le patearía el trasero, eso era seguro! ¡E iba a golpear a Johan también por tan estúpida idea que había tenido! ¡Oh si, el gran duelista Yuki Juudai había regresado!

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Haou antes de que una nueva horda de enemigos los rodeara.-¡Oh, por favor, nos libramos de un peligro para caer a otro!-puso el grito en el cielo un frustrado Haou. Estaba cansado, y si estaba cansado eso significaba mal humor, peor que el usual.

-¡¿Ustedes fueron quienes convocaron a ese dragón?-grito uno de los hombres apuntándolos con una espada. -¡¿Acaso quieren que Haou nos mate?-agrego logrando que una vena apareciera en la sien de Haou, ¿así que ese bastardo también se estaba haciendo pasar por él? Definitivamente disfrutaría el matarlo y torturarlo, no en ese orden por supuesto.

-¡Esperen!-la voz de otra persona les hizo voltear, abriéndole camino. Juudai lo conocía. -¿Juudai?-pregunto con sorpresa plasmada en la voz.

-Eres... ¡Kyle!-grito señalándolo, podía reconocerlo, aun si parecía mayor, aquel chico que había perdido a su padre y estaba con su hermana, el chico que habían salvado del ejercito de Zure.

-Bajen las armas, no es un enemigo.-les dijo a los demás hombres que algo dudosos obedecieron. Se acerco al castaño. -Juudai, es... ¡una sorpresa!-

-¿Para ti? ¡Imagínate! ¡La última vez que te vi no estabas tan alto!-bromeo algo animado de encontrarlo en aquella situación. Jim inmediatamente lo había reconocido también pero parecía que aquel chico solo podía recordar a Juudai.

-Jejeje.-rió algo avergonzado el chico, quien realmente se veía más alto y más maduro (manteniendo su pelo azul amarrado en una coleta baja), como si él tiempo hubiera pasado diferente para ambos. Una sombra paso por encima de sus cabezas y detuvo su risa.-Es mejor si nos vamos rápido, no es seguro hablar aquí.-dijo de inmediato con una expresión seria.-Regresemos.-le ordeno a los otros.

Llegaron a un fuerte escondido a la entrada de un bosque, bien camuflado, en cuya entrada había una especie de guardia, dos hombres parados armados. Los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas y ya dentro pudieron observar una especie de pueblo, los arboles a su alrededor los escondían bien de cualquier intruso o enemigo, pero parecía pacifico.

Entraron en una de las viviendas y Kyle los invito a sentarse, claro que primero preguntando por aquellas otras tres personas, Jim, Haou Juudai y Haou Johan, teniendo que mentir a la hora de presentar a Haou, diciendo que era su hermano gemelo, como si pudiera decir tan abiertamente _si, este es Haou, si, ¿recuerdas? el Rey Supremo que les hizo la vida un infierno luego del ejercito de Zure, ese mismo_.

-Resumiendo, ¿los trajeron a este mundo a la fuerza por razones que sabrá dios cuales eran?-

-Si lo pones de esa manera... si exactamente así es.-Observo como Kyle suspiraba.-Ahora, ¿qué sucede? ¡Este lugar parece un fuerte!-

-Parece que... Haou no fue derrotado.-dijo con una expresión afligida.-Ese bastardo, ¡pensé que al fin nos habíamos librado de él! Pero recientemente... apareció de nuevo, atacando a quien desea, destrozándolo todo, obligándonos a seguir su voluntad.-Haou escuchaba atentamente las palabras del chico, al menos quien lo estaba reemplazando, imitando, estaba dándole honor al nombre que robo. -¡Estamos desesperados Juudai! ¡Si llegan a encontrar este lugar quien sabe que nos harán!-grito, Juudai entendía la situación, aun si su deseo primordial en ese momento era rescatar a Johan no podía ignorarlo.

Un hombre irrumpió en la habitación en ese momento, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Kyle para susurrarle algo al oído, se levanto sobresaltado.

-¡Pero es imposible!-Kyle grito, el hombre solo observo al grupo que los observaba.-¡No es su culpa, Juudai es un buen amigo mío! ¡Ya me ayudo antes!-frunció el ceño adivinando la expresión de aquel hombre y lo que pensaba. Miro a Juudai y hablo.-Juudai, tengo que encargarme de algo... hay unos enemigos cerca y tenemos que despistarlos. Lo mejor es si se quedan aquí, por lo que me has contado no han podido descansar ni relajarse un minuto. Usen las habitaciones que quieran.-ofreció de forma comprensiva saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Un silbido se escucho inmediatamente.

-Que hermosa situación ¿verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente divertido Haou Johan, siempre tan oportuno.

-Alguien está robando el nombre de Haou para causar caos en este mundo, y esa misma persona debe ser quien nos trajo aquí.-dijo Juudai ignorando el comentario del peliazul.

-Pero porque es la pregunta más importante.-dijo Jim meditando con una mano en su barbilla.-Tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos mientras planeamos que hacer. Descansemos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad.-Él sabía perfectamente que su amigo le daría vueltas al asunto hasta que su cerebro se convirtiera en polvo, pero era mejor que cayera rendido en una cama de una vez a desmayarse, que aclarara su mente con una buena siesta y descansara su cuerpo, no estaba siendo un insensible, sabía que estaba preocupado por Johan, él también lo estaba, pero pensar cuando cuerpo y alma están agotados solo haría que ideas extrañas e ilógicas surgiesen.

Juudai salió de la habitación solo para entrar a otra y tirarse en una cama que había, cerrando los ojos en el mismo instante en que sintió la suavidad de las sabanas bajo él.

Mientras Jim se había quedado con las dos oscuridades.

-Deberían hacer lo mismo.-les recomendó antes de salir de la habitación.

-Tengo al menos 10 ideas mejores que dormir.-dijo mirando a Haou y sonriendo malignamente. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba para abrazar a Haou que sin ninguna resistencia se dejo.-Pero no creo que estés tan dispuesto a complacerme.-le susurro al oído notando como el cuerpo del otro se recargaba completamente contra el suyo.-Dulces sueños mi rey.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que esa había sido una de las peores noches que había pasado desde lo de Yubel. Se levanto igual de cansado que antes, tenía la mente un poco mas despejada pero la imagen de Johan había estado presente en todo momento, quería encontrarlo, si llegaba a sucederle algo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se levanto de la cama con una parsimonia casi irreal, quería volver a dormir y fingir que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento era un sueño, lo deseaba tanto pero sabía que era engañarse y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era negar la realidad frente a él.

Alguien toco a su puerta y dijo un débil _Pase_. La figura de Haou se hizo presente y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-¿Tienen una reunión y no me invitan?-pregunto entretenido cierto peliazul. Juudai y Haou suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ¿es que no podía despegarse por al menos dos segundos de ellos?

-¿Por qué razón crees que salí de la habitación sin decir nada?-le pregunto con una expresión enojada.

-Mmm... Tú dime.- Haou le dirigió una gélida mirada antes de empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

-Bastardo.-gruñó después de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Se sentó al lado de Juudai. -¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le pregunto, si bien podría descubrirlo por si mismo hurgando un poco en la mente del castaño veía más fácil en ese momento, cuando estaba adormilado, que le dijera en vez de tener que buscar en ese laberinto que él llamaba mente.

-Rescatar a Johan.- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Cómo?-La pregunta obvia lo hizo callarse, tenía bien en claro que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Escucho como Haou suspiraba, a veces resultaba demasiado estresante _convivir_ con ese chico, pensaba. -¿Acaso piensas ir por ahí preguntando donde está la guarida de Haou?-hizo una mueca al decirlo, ¡bastardo que se había robado su nombre!

-¡Claro que no!-grito. -¡Pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora!-

-Aja... ¿y que acaso ese chico Kyle no sabrá _algo_?-insinuó. Juudai abrió grandemente los ojos, salto de la cama como un resorte antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero segundos después regreso y abrazo a Haou con fuerza. -¡Gracias!-

-Solo vete, idiota.-ordeno y vio que sin esperar más corría nuevamente fuera de la habitación. Sintió por un momento los latidos de su corazón, se sentía diferente, bastante diferente a cuando lo hacía Haou Johan, latía normalmente... a diferencia del ritmo desenfrenado que tenía cuando estaba con el peliazul.-Demonios.-dijo dándose cuenta de ello.-No soy una maldita colegiala enamorada.-se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose con mesura antes de salir también de la habitación.

-¡KYLE!-grito llamándolo, había corrido por casi media fortaleza preguntado a quien fuera para saber dónde estaba el chico y todos a quienes les había preguntado ¡le habían dado una respuesta diferente!

-¿Juudai? ¿Por qué tan desesperado?-le pregunto viéndolo respirar agitadamente.

-Es... que... necesito... saber...-decía entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se calmo. -¿Sabes dónde está el escondite de Haou?-ante la sola mención de ese nombre las personas que estaban a su alrededor se voltearon a verlo.

-Juudai...-entendía porque le preguntaba, después de haber escuchado su historia tenía entendido que su amigo había sido capturado pero...-No es algo que pueda decirte.- respondió. Juudai lo miro sorprendido y pregunto por que. -¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?-

-¡Esta claro que rescatare a Johan!-

-¡No puedes simplemente entrar en su territorio y esperar salir vivo con tu amigo!-grito golpeando la mesa donde varios planos reposaban.-Ni con un ejército, es una fortaleza impenetrable.-

-No puedo quedarme aquí mientras Johan fue capturado y quien sabe que le harán, ¡o que le habrán hecho ya!-le era bastante difícil decirlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, lo habían capturado para sabría dios que, después de todo los rehenes son solo eso, un cebo para atraer, no importaba si estaban vivos o... muertos.

-Juudai, entiendo que quieres rescatarlo pero...-Kyle se mordió el labio inferior.-Ya hemos perdido a varios de los nuestros así.-admitió derrotado.-Los que hemos quedado no podemos contra él, solo podemos defendernos y esperar.-El Osiris frunció el entrecejo.

-Pensé que habías aprendido algo más de Freed.-murmuro. El recuerdo de aquel que los salvo se hizo presente en la mente del chico de pelo azul.

-¿Salvar a tu amigo?-murmuro él luego de un prolongado silencio. No quería perder a más camaradas, ¡pero tampoco quería convertirse en un cobarde! Derrotar a Haou no parecía tan lejano con Juudai como su aliado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, una galletita a quien recuerde a Kyle xD? No hay mucho más que decir de este cap x.x Guerra guerra (?) Y Jim quedo de ladito como siempre...

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** No odies a Jehu D: (me está empezando a gustar como suena el nombre xD) y no puedo asegurar que a Johan no le pasara nada. En fin, a veces de los errores se aprende, a veces no D: es por el bien del fic x.x Jim con Asuka o.o... Sin comentarios... pero me parecen lindos juntos *w* Mas que con Manjoume o Juudai xD (en especial porque Juu-chan le pertenece enteramente a Johan -3-) Gracias por el review X3

**XxchibichromexX:** en una esquinita... que tentadora suena la idea xD y Juu-chan tarda en darse cuenta -3- pero ya solucionare ese problema :D y respecto a Johan no puedo prometer nada... *Juudai la mira con odio* o.o... Gracias por el review n.n *va a esconderse de Juudai*

**Dask Visconti:** Mi mayor problema son los acentos D: por eso dependo un poquito de las correcciones que hace el Word x.x (ok, lo admito, dependo bastante D:) y de 20 leídas antes de publicar... Y lo que me atraía de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (además de los personajes ) era la aventura, no podía dejarla de lado D: gracias por el review :)


	7. Capítulo VI

Antes de leer el cap dejar toda arma punzo-cortante fuera del alcance de su dueño (?)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo VI

-El castillo de Haou se encuentra al este desde donde estamos, justo antes de llegar a estas montañas, estoy seguro que él desde ese lugar puede vigilar a posibles ejércitos enemigos acercándose.-explicaba mientras señalaba en un mapa una zona marrón con el dibujo de unos picos asimilando unas montañas trazando una línea desde ese lugar hasta su propia fortaleza.

-Así que un ataque de frente es un suicidio.-opino Jim observando el mapa.-Aunque podríamos intentarlo desde atrás de la montaña.-

-Claro, quiero verte escalando una montaña y sobreviviendo a sus subordinados que vuelan.-le dijo Haou recordando el reciente ataque que habían sufrido.-Como si el bastardo fuera a dejar su punto ciego descubierto. Un pequeño grupo escabulléndose es la mejor estrategia, idiotas.-agrego recordando como el grupo de amigos de Juudai había entrado en su castillo, combatido a sus subordinados y llegado hasta él.

-Juudai...-murmuro, llamando al castaño, Kyle. -¿Acaso tu hermano es un asesor de guerra o algo parecido?-Le pregunto al escuchar su opinión.

-Algo así.-se limito a responder nervioso observando como su oscuridad no le quitaba la mirada de encima al mapa, aburrido.

-Aunque no pienso que sea tan sencillo tampoco.-murmuro.-Es encontrar una forma de entrar en territorio enemigo sin que este lo sepa, lo cual veo claramente imposible.-

-Es solo conseguir a algún idiota que se separe accidentalmente del grupo y meter a alguno nuestro en su lugar.-le dijo Haou Johan y luego se le acerco para susurrarle.-O solo recordarles quien es el Haou real, algún evil Hero sería prueba suficiente.-dijo lanzando una risita discreta. -¿A qué pensaste en lo mismo?-

-Solo cállate, idiota.-le dijo ante la mirada de Juudai.-Es fácil notar que no piensas más que en ideas vacías, ¿o acaso pensaste que ese tal Kyle no vendrá también y no reconocerá a los evil hero?-Le hizo notar callándolo y haciendo que se alejara unos pasos.

-Como diga su Alteza.-

-Si tan solo tuviéramos un plano de su territorio completo, que extensión vigila...-murmuro Kyle mirando el mapa.-O si se maneja organizando algunas guardias programas.-suspiro.

-Mmm... y si...-desvió la mirada hacia su mazo y le puso una mano encima. -Podríamos usar una pequeña ayuda extra.-dijo con una sonrisa. -Si usamos a Avian y a Hummingbird para buscar a sus secuaces por el cielo, nosotros tantearíamos el área desde tierra.-explico.

-¿Y me quieres explicar como haremos para que no los descubran?-le pidió Haou pensando en todas las fallas de un plan así.

-Mejor eso que nada.-opino Jim evitando una nueva pelea. Organizaron algunos detalles más antes de decidir cuando llevarían a cabo la operación.

O—O—O—O—O

Dos días después. En la habitación de Juudai.

-¿Estás listo?-le preguntaba Kyle, quien estaba vestido con una armadura básica algo gastada. El castaño dio un largo suspiro, estaba seguro de que todo desembocaría en una gran pelea. Él también llevaba una armadura, de colores rojos, Kyle se la había dado argumentando que le quedaría bien, aunque poco le importaba eso al castaño, con apenas un peto con su correspondiente espaldar, unas hombreras, los guardabrazos y las grebas (1).

-Sí.-le respondió decidido acomodando su disco de duelo en su brazo izquierdo. Salieron de la habitación y allí se encontraban Haou, de brazos cruzados y con una armadura completamente negra (se había negado a llevar una de otro color), y Haou Johan con el mismo atuendo que había tenido desde el principio (aquel que Yubel le había hecho usar a Johan cuando lo poseyó).

-Ya era hora.-dijo un malhumorado Haou. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta salir de la vivienda y observaron a Jim, también con una armadura y un disco de duelo, a su lado dos hombres más.

-¿Ready, guys?-pregunto pasados unos minutos observando la mirada de decisión que le mostraba el castaño. -Momento de rescatar a Johan.-

El grupo se componía de ellos cinco y los dos hombres que estaban al lado de Jim, querían ser un grupo pequeño para evitar ser detectados fácilmente. Salieron de la fortaleza no sin que antes todas las personas que vivían allí les dieran una gran ovación como despedida, escuchando el _Regresaremos_ que Kyle había gritado antes de que el portón se cerrara completamente, momento en el cual Juudai había convocado a Avian y Hummingbird como era el plan.

-Tengan cuidado.-les dijo antes de ver que se alejaban volando.

Caminaban ocultos por los arboles, atentos a cualquier sonido anormal, a cualquier movimiento extraño. Parecieron ser horas de un caminar cauteloso hasta que se toparon con un muro de piedra caliza que destacaba de entre el verde del bosque, teniendo sobre ella algunas enredaderas y musgo. Un camino sin salida.

-Kyle... esto no estaba en el mapa.-murmuro Juudai mirando hacia arriba esperando ver el final de aquella pared que se extendía hasta la copa de los arboles.

-No te preocupes Juudai. Es una ilusión.-explico mientras que frente a ellos se materializaba un portón y salía una persona. Intercambio algunas palabras con el chico y este les hizo señas de que lo siguieran. Tan pronto como pasaron por la puerta esta se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pasaron por un estrecho y corto pasadizo que descendía, como si de una mina se tratara, iluminada por varias antorchas dispuestas a los lados de las paredes de tierra. Desembocaron frente a otra puerta custodiada por un Dark Magician.

-Es nuestra última defensa.-dijo el hombre que había salido a recibirlos al notar las miradas dirigidas al mago. Este los dejo pasar sin más y una ciudad emergió ante sus ojos, porque ciudad era el termino exacto para ese lugar que estando bajo tierra tenía el bullicio de una capital. Desde donde ellos estaban, mirando hacia abajo, unas escaleras los guiaban hacia la base donde se asentaban todas las edificaciones, las viviendas, comercios, plazas, era imposible decir cuál era la extensión de aquel lugar con techo en forma de cúpula puesto que algunos edificios entorpecían la vista de lo alto que llegaban a ser.

Bajaron por las escaleras y siguieron a Kyle a través de las calles hasta llegar a la entrada de un túnel a uno de los costados de la ciudad. Dejaron el bullicio de la ciudad y se internaron en un nuevo pasadizo.

-Suerte.-escucharon del hombre que los había recibido, despidiéndolos. ¿Cuántos serian los refugiados que no querían seguir las órdenes de Haou? ¿Cuántas fortalezas como aquellas habría alrededor de aquel mundo? Pero lo que realmente a Juudai le importaba era ¿Johan estaría bien?

Salieron del túnel y se toparon con un bosque denso cubierto por la niebla. Kyle les advirtió que no se separaran, que aquel lugar era el ultimo a pasar antes de encontrarse con el castillo de Haou y que, por ende, el más peligroso.

Los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos los mantenían en alerta permanente, a cada momento pisaban charcos de agua y lodo, salpicaban, se tropezaban, se hundían... ¿¡se hundían!

-¡¿Arena movediza?-alcanzo a entender Juudai al observar que las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a descender y perdía de vista sus propios pies que eran engullidos por la tierra.

-Lo que faltaba.-escucho mencionar a Haou mientras también luchaba para zafarse, siendo quien más rápido se hundía. Pero el grito anterior de Juudai había traído visitas inesperadas e innecesarias. -Te felicito Juudai, ¡¿acaso sabes lo que significa _sin que el enemigo se entere_ y _en silencio_?-le grito observando como un pequeño grupo de monstruos se les acercaban riendo siniestramente.

-¡Mira quien esta gritando ahora!-le peleó invocando a Avian para que lo sacara. El espíritu lo agarro con sus dos manos antes de tirar de la que su dueño le mostraba, teniendo ya medio cuerpo desaparecido en la arena, igual que sus compañeros. De un tirón lo saco pero los enemigos ya los habían bloqueado.

-El amo Haou estará feliz.-dijo uno de ellos riendo macabramente.

-Con que Haou ¿no?-murmuro siendo escuchado por Juudai, sabiendo que tramaba.

-¡Espera!-le grito antes de ver que tomaba una carta de su mazo.

-Les recordare...-mostro tres cartas en su mano. -¡El poder del verdadero Haou!-grito mientras la arena movediza armaba un remolino a su alrededor, envolviendo su cuerpo sin tocarlo. Ya estaba cansado de hacerlo al modo de Juudai, ahora haría las cosas como él quisiera.- Evil Hero Inferno Wing.-llamo, inmediatamente apareciendo a su lado, observando con desprecio a aquellos monstruos que se atrevían a pensar siquiera en ponerle un dedo encima.

-Evil... Hero...-murmuro Kyle, y los dos hombres que los acompañaban. Juudai no sabía que hacer, detener a Haou, derrotar a sus enemigos, ¿pero como le explicaría eso a Kyle después?

-Hasta que Haou-chan se puso serio.-dijo Haou Johan convocando a Advance Crystal Beast Saphire Pegasus. Saliendo también de las arenas movedizas igual que Jim.

-Los... evil Hero...-murmuro un de sus enemigos sorprendido. -¡H-Haou-sama!-grito otro al observar aquel par de ojos dorados que lo miraban con ira.-¡D-Discúlpenos Haou-sama!-gritaban.-¡No sabíamos que era usted! ¡Por favor perdone nuestras vidas!-gritaban mientras retrocedían aterrados.

-Desaparezcan de mi vista.-dijo simplemente antes de que un fuego abrasador comenzara a quemar a sus enemigos, quienes suplicaban y maldecían al mismo tiempo, consumiéndose hasta desaparecer al ataque de Inferno Wing.-Si simplemente vas a seguir escondiendo todo por temor hare las cosas a mi manera y destruiré a nuestro enemigo sin tu ayuda, Juudai.-dijo dándose vuelta a ver al castaño que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con Avian inmóvil a su lado.-Deberías saber que tu actitud blanda no servirá. Actúas de la misma forma que la primera vez y sabes perfectamente que paso en ese entonces.-agrego refiriéndose a la situación de su despertar.

-Tan cruel como siempre.-opino Haou Johan.-Pero totalmente cierto.

-Haou, ¡no lo atormentes más!-grito Jim yendo al lado de su amigo que se había quedado mudo e inmóvil. -Juudai... ¡él hizo todo para salvar a un amigo! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

Una sonrisa nunca antes vista se formo en los labios del Rey Supremo ante la defensa de Jim.

-Que no aprende de sus errores.-

-Pero aun así lo intenta.- siguió Jim.

-Jim... basta... por favor.-murmuró Juudai con la cabeza gacha, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo en un doble del plan de Yubel? Johan había sido secuestrado de nuevo y él buscándolo... ¿sacrificaría a Kyle, Jim, o sería a Haou Johan, o al mismo Haou? Se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿se convertiría nuevamente en un rey sin piedad arrasando todo frente a él?

-Deja de ser un cobarde Juudai.-dijo finalizando la conversación.-Vámonos.-le ordeno a Haou Johan, sabiendo que le obedecería.

-Como mi rey ordene.-respondió, ¿consolar a Juudai o seguir a su Rey? Para él solo había una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡Espera!-grito Jim yendo a detener a aquel par mirando un segundo a Juudai de rodillas en la tierra. Mientras Kyle y sus hombres estaban igual de inmóviles que Juudai.

-Juudai...-murmuro el de pelo azul. ¿Qué su amigo había despertado al Rey Supremo? ¿La culpa de que ellos sufrieran tanto era su amigo? Tantos compañeros caídos, tantos recuerdos dolorosos, tantas heridas...

Uno de los hombres se levanto sin más, como un autómata con su espada en mano. Tantos de sus compañeros muertos por la culpa de aquel muchacho. El otro hombre lo siguió, ambos con sus armas apuntando al Osiris. Quería decirles que se detuvieran, que aquello no resolvería nada pero recordaba a su padre, a sus compañeros muertos, y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. ¿Juudai todo ese tiempo los había engañado?

Los hombres parados frente al castaño, ¿dónde se había ido toda su valentía y decisión? Su objetivo... La imagen de Johan apareció frente a él, tan nítida, tan real... pero ¿si él ya estaba muerto? ¿Y si esta vez ya fuese demasiado tarde para salvarlo? La imagen le sonrió, ya no veía a los hombres, ya no veía sus espadas, solo podía ver su sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿No era su culpa el que fuera capturado? ¿No lo había herido al no confiar en él? ¿No se había sacrificado por él? Si solo le hubiera dicho, si hubiera evitado que el enemigo se lo llevara, si lo hubiera entendido mejor ¿Habría sido diferente? ¿En ese momento estarían todos juntos yendo a derrotar al Haou falso? ¿Habrían regresado sin tener desagradables recuerdos, siendo los mismos? ¿Por qué, por qué por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que dudar tanto en los momentos más críticos?

Al unísono los hombres alzaron sus espadas, con ira, con miedo, con decisión, y con las mismas emociones las enterraron en el cuerpo de Juudai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(1) Bueno, toda esta descripción es de una armadura, el único que puede dar algo de confusión es grebas... que es una pieza que se colocaba desde la rodilla hasta la garganta del pie (información de la rae :3 porque ni yo sabía bien que era xD) peto era la pieza del frente del pecho, espaldar de la espalda, la hombreras los hombros y los guardabrazos era para la parte superior del brazo. Fin de la explicación :3

... *se esconde* había jurado no hacerlo de nuevo... ¡pueden golpearme! Me lo merezco T.T nada más que decir T.T... ¿Podrá Haou Juudai y Haou Johan rescatar a Johan? ¿Y qué hace Jim en el fic si le doy dos líneas por capítulo? Las respuestas a esas preguntas y mucho más en el cap 7, espero... Debo dejar de irme por las ramas al contestar reviews pero bueno... aquí están xD

**XxchibichromexX:** o.o... *Escondida aún* de donde saldrán las bazookas LOL? Ok eso no viene al caso xD mmm... a ver… Yohan y Haou... nada me daría más alegría que lo hagan de una fucking vez... pero falta... falta T.T Y tampoco me gusta ver a Juu-chan llorar... pero me imagino a Johan quitándola las lagrimas a besos y ya mando a Juudai a la fábrica de lagrimas xDDD Gracias por el review :3 y Johan... Johan sabremos algún día que le paso xD

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Pero si yo nunca dije que tuvieran una conexión xD o si o.o? Revisaré por las dudas x.x Me parece que Juu-chan es fácil de leer, al menos para el gran Haou-sama *-* Jim... el querido vaquero Jim... había pensado otra persona para él pero solo porque cuando pienso en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX pienso en todas las parejas yaoi posibles xD creo que terminare eligiendo al azar x.x... Johan magullado no es lindo T.T... a menos de que sea Haou quien lo torture *¬* creo que... pronto sabremos que le paso :3 y galletita para ti por recordar a Kyle xD Gracias por el review X3!

**Dask Visconti:** Escribe algo de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX D:! Que hay bastantes fans que lo leerían *-* en cuanto al Word... llevo con el toda mi vida T.T (incluso trate de cambiar al open office pero no dure x.x) igual cuando una frase no me cuadra ni a mí no le hago caso xD y una galletita para ti por recordar a Kyle, de chocolate, de vainilla? Son las únicas que quedan xD Gracias por el review :D

**Johanaanderson:** Sera una violación sin violación eso ya está decidido desde el principio xD y Johancito... Johancito está como la bella durmiente a la espera de su príncipe (Juudai xD) ok no pero quiero mantener la intriga xD Gracias por el review y por favor no mueras por lo de Juudai x.x!


	8. Capítulo VII

Sangre, sangre, sangre xD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo VII**

Jim logró alcanzar a Haou antes de que este, junto con Haou Johan, saliera de aquel bosque, odiaba haberse dejado llevar al perseguir a aquel par pero tenía confianza en Kyle, la suficiente como para creer que no le haría nada a Juudai, cuan equivocado estaba.

-Haou, stop right there!-le grito sin saber si le había hecho caso o se había detenido por una razón ajena a él. Se detuvo a un par de metros tras él, observando a un sonriente Haou Johan que se interponía entre su interlocutor y él. Frunció el seño pero no dijo nada, siendo la oscuridad del peliazul no quería ser el primero en averiguar que tan terrible podía llegar a ser. Desvió su vista al castaño. -Haou, ¿realmente piensas ir tú solo a derrotar al enemigo?-le preguntó. No escucho una respuesta, más que un suspiro de resignación del peliazul.

-Haou-chan simplemente le está ahorrando a Juu-chan el tener que ensuciarse las manos nuevamente.-contesto por el castaño.-Después de todo, tiene que hacerle honor a su título de la Gentil Oscuridad.-dio una leve risa al notar la mirada desafiante que le devolvía Haou. Jim, incrédulo por la respuesta otorgada por el peliazul se limito a mirarlos con sorpresa. ¿Aquel era el mismo Rey Supremo que había asesinado a millones en su búsqueda de poder? Trato de acercarse pero Haou Johan le dio una leve advertencia de que mantuviera la distancia, no podía entender esa actitud, no es que fuese a matar a Haou, ¡solo quería hablar con él! Y arrastrarlo de nuevo hacía donde estaba Juudai si se daba la oportunidad.

-Haou...-llamó.-Puede que Juudai actúe por impulso, puede que se culpe siempre de los resultados que provocan sus acciones, pero no por ello tienes el derecho de reprochárselo en la cara sabiendo cuanto lo hiere.-le dijo determinado a hacerle entender a su contraparte, a que le diera una disculpa. Escuchó satisfecho como suspiraba y se volteaba a verlo a los ojos, aunque era difícil determinar si había logrado algo puesto que seguía con la misma expresión indiferente que al comienzo.

Le dirigió una mirada a Haou Johan y ambos pasaron por al lado del vaquero, este esbozo una sonrisa, orgulloso de haber logrado disuadir al Rey Supremo.

Regresaron al lugar donde supuestamente habían abandonado a Juudai, Kyle y sus dos guerreros, sabiendo que estaban en el lugar correcto al observar indicios de fuego producto del evil hero de Haou, pero allí, ya no se encontraba nadie.

-Supongo que siguieron su camino... espero.-dijo Jim mirando a su alrededor tratando de adivinar cual camino habrían tomado, solo viendo arboles, arboles y más arboles, ni pisadas, ni ramas rotas, ni siquiera la arena movediza presentaba algún cambio.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú.-le advirtió Haou Johan caminando hacia algo que había llamado su atención. Se agachó apoyando una mano sobre su pierna y tocando el suelo que se teñía de un marrón rojizo.-Parece que nuestro querido Juu-chan no puede mantenerse alejado de los problemas.-bromeó sin clara intención de hacerlo al constatar el olor a sangre que despedía la tierra en sus dedos.

Jim observo el color de la tierra, por donde se oscurecía más, y se aterrorizó, si lo que Haou Johan decía era verdad, no solo estaba en problemas podría estar muerto.

-Tanta... sangre.-murmuró cubriéndose la boca con claro terror, era suficiente para decir que la víctima, fuese quien fuese, se había desangrado.

-Idiotas, no es seguro que sea de él.-murmuró Haou sombrío, deseando internamente estar en lo cierto.-Si ese bastardo le puso un dedo encima...-musitó minutos después de un largo silencio.-Lo mataré.-sentenció, le importaba una mierda lo que Juudai pensaría sobre eso, sencillamente estaba en su política, se metían con algo que le perteneciera y lo pagarían muy caro. Se arrodilló al lado de Haou Johan mirando fijamente las dimensiones de la mancha y pasando sutilmente los dedos por encima, una clara expresión de incertidumbre se apoderaba de su rostro. Jim se había alejado unos pasos, dándole la espalda a la situación, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el tronco avejentado de un árbol cercano para dejar que, de un puñetazo, la rabia que sentía escapará, mordiéndose con impotencia el labio inferior, había confiado en Kyle y él... simplemente sin pensar les había arrebatado algo precioso para ellos.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que vengar la muerte de dos idiotas.-dijo Haou Johan sin quitarle la vista de aquella mancha, él no lloraría, no era su estilo, ni parte de su personalidad, sino lo había hecho por Johan, que era su contraparte, no lo haría por Juudai.-¿Qué dices Haou-chan? ¿Los matamos a todos?-dijo tratando de sonar divertido por la idea, parte que era cierto, buscando también una respuesta del Rey Supremo. Este asintió con la mirada perdida, Haou Johan frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Enojado, tomo con fuerza de la nuca al castaño para que lo mirara a los ojos, agarrando parte de su cabello, un par de orbes ambarinas lo miraron con furia.-Eso me gusta más.-murmuro cerca de sus labios con aire satisfecho.-Si te convirtieras en un doble de Juu-chan perdería todo interés en ti.-agregó antes de besarlo mordiéndolo en el labio inferior.

Haou Juudai sonrió con perversión antes de regresarle el favor, lamiéndose de forma provocadora la poca sangre que había brotado de los labios de ambos.

-Perfecto, es hora de la masacre.-dijo sin dejar que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera. Si iba a preocuparse por un muerto sería solo por como asesinar a sus homicidas, no iba a lamentarse de sus decisiones, no iba a dudar, no iba a dejar que su personalidad se viera influenciada por tan vagos sentimientos, y parecía que Haou Johan se encargaría de que jamás olvidara eso.

Jim los observaba como un mero espectador más, no podía oír sus palabras, las pronunciaban de forma tan suave que le dificultaba comprenderlas, pero solo le bastaba ver aquel brillo de malicia que emanaban de sus ojos para saber que la venganza era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Sin mediar palabras entre ellos, se encaminaron hacia el territorio enemigo.

A la salida del espeso bosque inundado por una peligrosa neblina se extendía una especie de ciudad, y entre esta y las montañas que Kyle había mencionado se podía apreciar un esplendido pero terrorífico castillo, bañado por la misma neblina que el bosque, alzándose hasta perderse de vista en dirección al cielo. Calles desiertas los esperaban, o más bien les advertían de la posibilidad de no salir de la misma forma en que habían entrado. Pocas luces resplandecían a través del taciturno ambiente que los envolvía mientras caminaban por las calles cuidadosamente, el ruido de una bulliciosa ciudad de ese tamaño no era más que el de un pueblo abandonado a su suerte en medio de una hambruna, ni hombres comerciando, trabajando, ni niños corriendo y jugando, ni algún perro suelto para hacerles compañía.

-¿Nostálgico, Haou-chan?-murmuró divertido ante aquel inhóspito lugar.

-Cierra la boca.-le ordeno sin ganas. Jim simplemente volvía a suspirar caminando a unos pocos pasos atrás, se sentía completamente descolocado al lado de aquel par, y la reciente captura de Johan y quien sabe si homicidio de Juudai tampoco le hacía muy adepto a querer congeniar con alguien, y Karen parecía bastante de acuerdo con él, gruñendo, agitándose inquieta cuando tenía a alguno de ellos lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Haou Johan y la indiferente de Haou.

Había algo extraño en toda la situación, además del hecho de estar tan desierto, ¿Cómo era posible estando en territorio enemigo que ninguno hubiera aparecido? Haou frunció el ceño ante la pregunta sin respuesta, o ya tenían lo que querían o estaban esperando el momento justo, su expresión no mejoro, no iba a dejarse manipular en el estúpido juego de alguien más. Aceleró el paso con cierta impaciencia bien disimulada sin preocuparse siquiera de mirar si Haou Johan o Jim lo seguían, ¿qué le importaba? Él podía arreglárselas solo con el bastardo que se ufanaba de su nombre.

-Así que lo haremos a la vieja escuela. Con mucho ruido.-murmuró el peliazul quien, con cierta ansiedad, lanzaba miradas disimuladas a sus cartas, cuanto ansiaba divertirse eliminando a algunos de los súbditos de aquel que se hacía llamar _Haou_. -Aunque... si mal no recuerdo, ¿no íbamos a escabullirnos a buscar al idiota egoísta de mi contraparte?-preguntó alzando la voz, asegurándose de que el castaño lo escuchara. -Aunque claro, sino esta muerto ya, en todo caso, ¿para qué rescatarlo si a su regreso su querido amigo podría estar muerto?-

-Si no cierras el pico, te enseñare mi forma de hacerte obedecer.-le advirtió el Rey Supremo deteniéndose a mirarlo con fiereza, estaba literalmente harto de oírlo balbucear sobre Johan y Juudai, si volvía a oírlo mencionar siquiera el nombre de alguno de los dos juraba golpearlo hasta que suplicara.

_Por favor, no otra vez_ rezaba internamente Jim, cada vez que ese par se ponía a pelear algo malo sucedía, algo malo que lo involucraba a él, lo que era peor todavía.

Haou le dirigió una gélida mirada a Haou Johan al notar que este abría la boca para decir algo, le daría solo una advertencia.

-De acuerdo, me callare.-dijo al final levantando las manos en un ademán de rendición. -Pero sugiero que sigamos el plan original de escabullirnos sin ser detectados.-y Jim no podía estar más de acuerdo con el peliazul, ¿aunque quien les aseguraba que el supuesto _Haou_ no sabía ya de ellos?

-¿Y cómo _sugieres_ que hagamos eso?-le espeto con frialdad.

-Si lo pregunta de ese modo mi rey tengo el deber de contestarle detalladamente en un lugar más… _acogedor_.-le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona. Miró hacia una edificación que mantenía las luces encendidas, sobre la puerta colgaba un letrero en el cual resaltaban unas letras incomprensibles, sonrió para sí mismo antes de dirigirse hacia ese lugar con Haou y Jim siguiéndolo.

La puerta cedió al instante en que Johan la empujó con la mano y la peste a tabaco y alcohol les inundaron los sentidos al poner un paso dentro de aquel lugar, un simple y común bar.

Ignorando a las escasas personas que allí se encontraban, y la clara mueca de disgusto del castaño, fueron directamente a sentarse en una mesa en un rincón del local, no podían quejarse, al menos ahora estaban bajo techo, y los ebrios del lugar no les prestaban mucha atención, a pesar de ir con armaduras y con un cocodrilo.

-Siendo este el lugar más cercano a Haou...-comenzó el peliazul riendo ante la mueca de disgusto del castaño.-no sería extraño que sus súbditos se pasearan por la ciudad vanagloriándose de su posición, ¿entienden?-Jim lo miro un segundo para luego suspirar, después de todo era un plan arriesgadamente estúpido, pero no era el momento de ser quisquilloso, además... ¿qué no era ese el plan original?

-¿Lo que dices es que encontremos a un grupo débil, lo ataquemos y tomemos su lugar?-pregunto Haou. -¿Me quieres decir como es que planeas engañarlos, atacarlos y reemplazarlos en su propio territorio sin armar un escándalo?-claramente estaba molesto, desde el principio había estado en contra de ese plan y no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

-No hay nada más sensato, entrar solo nosotros tres dando golpes a diestra y siniestra es un plan suicida.-opino Jim de brazos cruzados y una expresión afligida, estaba demasiado cansado mental y físicamente para haber notado que le estaba llevando la contraria a Haou. La conversación parecía haberse acabado, Haou Johan se limitaba a mirar con una sonrisa a Haou, con sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón apoyado entre sus manos entrelazadas, sabía perfectamente que Haou no haría caso pero... tenía sus medios para convencerlo antes de que llevase a cabo su propio plan en solitario.

El castaño se levantó de la mesa de forma estrepitosa, estaba cansado, harto, furioso, y un largo etcétera, sin importar cual fuera el plan en ese momento solo quería dejar que su mente se apagase con un poco de descanso. Se dirigió a la barra y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el cantinero este le entrego algo. Le hizo unas señas al par que se había quedado sentado en la mesa antes de dirigirse a unas escaleras al final de barra. Captando el mensaje ambos lo siguieron.

Las escaleras estaban algo empinadas y viejas, crujían aterradoramente ante cada una de sus pisadas amenazando con ceder en cualquier momento. Al llegar al final de la interminable sucesión de escalones una serie de puertas a cada lado de un angosto pasillo los esperaban, sin siquiera molestarse en explicar le entrego a Jim una llave con una cadena de la cual pendía una placa con un número.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.-le dijo volteándose a ver a Haou Johan, podía llevarle la contraria todo lo que quisiese pero iba a _enseñarle_ a respetarlo.

Jim se encogió de hombros y paso por al lado de ellos, ya había tenido más que suficiente y si ellos querían aun continuar no iba a impedírselos. Miró la llave entre sus dedos, visualizo el numero escrito en ella y se dirigió a la habitación con el mismo número en lo que veía a Haou y Haou Johan desaparecer en una habitación contigua.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Si, si es lo que están pensando... ya casi llega xD aunque me pregunto si podre escribir un buen lemmon con la cabeza centrada en los finales que tengo la próxima semana x.x en fin, fue un cap difícil porque había planeado otra cosa... pero el lunes me dije... no, quiero hacer otra cosa y este cap lo estoy terminando a segundos de publicarlo x.x (lo estuve escribiendo antes de una examen teorico que sere tonta DX) err... mmm... pobre Jim que no tiene nada más que hacer u.u eso es todo, no hay más que decir, si ven algo que no se entienda, acentos que faltan (que estoy segura de eso xD) ya saben, pregunten contestare las dudas que surjan :)

Review time xD

**XxchibichromexX:** Muere de felicidad en este cap (?) ok no que me gusta leer tus review me hacen reír xD Johancito tendra papel protagónico… pero no por ahora D: a ver a ver... ya pronto un lemon... pronto... el próximo cap *sonrisa pervert* Haou Johan y Haou Juudai *¬* admito que ya era hora Xd pero para el spiritshipping falta mucho ToT Gracias por el review X3

**Johanaanderson:** Juu-chan anda en el limbo *se esconde tras Jim* pero no era por hacer llorar (o si seria o.o? en fin xD) Creo que últimamente mi lado masoquista esta ganando control sobre mí xD aunque debería dejar de dejar asuntos sin resolver, o sea primero Johan y ahora Juudai, encima los protagonistas LOL, bueno, ya sabremos que les pasaron :3 Gracias por el review :D

**Dask Visconti:** es extraño... en ese momento solo pensé en espadas nunca en golpearlo, lado sanguinario, masoquista, sádico o.o... mmm... no exactamente ellos... ni un occ de mi parte, es alguien que apareció por tres segundos en la serie O.o (no debería dar pistas pero me gusta ver lo que sale de las adivinanzas xD) ... ya les hice la vida imposible algo bueno tenía que dejarles (?) Gracias por el review :3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** oh, se nota que no se de ingles xD veo un signo de interrogación al final y pongo uno al principio, es casi automático en las revisiones finales xD primero me llevo a Johan y ahora a Juudai, mee creare enemigas/os asi D: pero juró es por el bien del fic... y yo te ayudo, a Kyle no le va a ir bien, eso puedo asegurarlo~ en fin, gracias por el review X3 PD: La distancia afecta la conexión de Johan y su contraparte (explicación barata xD)


	9. Capítulo VIII

Lemon, cardiacos y de fácil impresión favor de no leer puede provocar infartos, hemorragia nasal y un interesante etcétera :3

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo VIII**

Apenas Haou Johan cerró la puerta tras de sí, observó que Haou se quitaba la estorbosa armadura y se sentaba en la única cama de aquella pequeña habitación bastante simple, con solo un insignificante armario, una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver un baño y un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón desde el cual podía verse, a unos metros, el edificio contiguo. Paseo la mirada sin mucho interés por las paredes carcomidas por la humedad y el tiempo, descuidadas al fin y al cabo. La madera cubría el piso, igual que en toda la estructura, haciendo eco de los pasos de sus inquilinos.

-¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, mi rey?-dijo acercándose con ligereza, arrodillándose como si fuese un caballero a punto de recibir una orden, después de todo, sabía que él estaba molesto por el rumbo que había tomado su misión y el hecho de no poder hacerlo a su estilo, tenía que ir con _cuidado_ si no quería sufrir su implacable ira.

Sintió como una mirada penetrante y perspicaz lo recorría de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su rostro, específicamente en sus ojos, tratando de ver dentro de él, dentro de su alma, claro que no iba a darle el placer de hacer lo que quisiese con él pero... seguirle el juego un rato sonaba tentador.

-¿Qué tramas llevándome todo el tiempo la contraria?-preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto, aguardando por una respuesta que lo satisficiera. Una risa divertida le llegó a los oídos tentándolo a fruncir el ceño en respuesta pero se contuvo y su rostro se mantuvo impasible, no dejaría que lo provocara tan fácilmente.

-Mi rey...-comenzó Haou Johan tomando una mano del castaño y llevándosela a los labios, dejando que los mismos se posarán por debajo de sus nudillos, aparentando un beso de cortesía. Se entretuvo por un momento, tratando de develar alguna emoción que hubiese provocado pero nada surgió de aquel par de orbes doradas.-La impaciencia solo te llevará a cometer errores, igual que a Juudai.-respondió al fin. -¿Acaso no es propio de su contraparte dejarse llevar por las emociones y...-hizo una pausa para mirarlo desafiantemente pero aun así con una sonrisa.-...por ciertas emociones hacia mi propia contraparte?-preguntó riendo al notar cierto brillo al hacer alusión al peliazul de ojos esmeraldas.-¿Qué el rey que yo sé que eres no se adueñaría de todo sin moverse por algo que su corazón anhele? Solo arrasar todo con su poder.- Haou lo había escuchado atentamente, cada palabra, cada silencio, y sabía que tenía razón al describirlo pero...

Haou lució una sonrisa en su rostro librando la mano que el peliazul había tomado para envolverla en su mentón, para que en ningún momento se atreviese a desviarle la vista.

-Interesante pero no suficiente, ¿acaso crees que me conformare con tu mera descripción de mi personalidad? Porque te he preguntado otra cosa. Siempre sonriendo como un idiota, actuando como tal para completar la mímica pero... ¿Qué demonio se esconde detrás de todo eso?-El castaño estaba cansado de verlo como una réplica atrevida del peliazul Johan, bastante cansado si tenía que admitirlo, quería ver de que era capaz aquel ser nacido del _puro _Johan.

-Le gustaría averiguarlo ¿verdad, mi rey?-preguntó divertido ante su acusación. Tomando de la muñeca al castaño y levantándose un poco para acercarse, para encararlo, hasta que sus narices casi se tocarán.

-¿Por qué la oscuridad de aquel idiota se _preocuparía_ por _mis_ intereses?-interrogó dejando que su aliento chocara con el del otro.-No tienes ningún motivo.- Haou Johan meditó ante la pregunta, para responder casi de inmediato.

-¿Acaso los sentimientos de mi contraparte no pueden influir en mi como los del tuyo te influyen?-respondió cuestionándolo. -Pero claro, no soy como él, no dejaría que mis sentimientos me alejaran de lo que quiero obtener.-musitó cerca de sus labios, provocándolo.

-¿Y qué tan lejos llegarías para obtener lo que quieres?-indagó, ciertamente interesado por ver el alcance de sus palabras. La respuesta le llego ante el repentino peso sobre su cuerpo y la suavidad de la cama que sentía en su espalda, más sus manos siendo apresadas por la del peliazul.

-Sera un placer demostrártelo.-respondió evitando toda replica al robarle un hambriento y necesitado beso. El castaño, inmóvil como había quedado de la sorpresa forcejeo para al menos liberar sus brazos, que yacían a cada lado de su cabeza atrapados por una fuerza mayor a la propia.

-Eres... un bastardo.-masculló casi sin aire, con una mirada que nunca antes había visto resplandeciendo en las orbes ambarinas del peliazul.

-Gracias pero... aun no has visto nada...-le susurró al oído, mordiendo juguetonamente su lóbulo antes de alejarse. Junto las manos que sostenía del castaño por encima de la cabeza del mismo para sostener con una sola de las suyas, dejando una mano libre para hacer lo que le placiese.

-Suéltame.-le ordenó manteniendo la calma y dirigiéndole una mirada colérica, si era un juego del peliazul no iba a aguantar ser su juguete.

-No.-obtuvo como simple respuesta sintiendo como aquella mano se deslizaba sin permiso sobre su pecho, estremeciéndolo mas no doblegándolo.

-No seré tu juguete.-le advirtió ante la negativa. Escucho una leve risa escapar de sus labios.

-No espero que lo seas, un trofeo suena mejor.-un nuevo intento infructuoso de librarse por parte de Haou logro hacerlo reír con más fuerza.-Ya deberías ver lo inútil de _oponerte_. Como bien has dicho, ¿qué puede salir de alguien como Johan? Algo incluso peor que Yubel.- sonrió siniestramente ante sus propias palabras.-Y definitivamente peor que tú Haou.-Hacia tiempo que su mote había desaparecido del vocabulario del peliazul, un preludio de lo que vendría pensaba Haou, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?

-Sino me sueltas...-

-¿Gritaras?-pregunto Haou Johan interrumpiéndolo.-Nada me gustaría más, y nada te humillaría más.-dijo divertido ante la idea. -¿Crees que tu orgullo te lo permita?-murmuro recorriendo con sus dedos las estorbosas prendas que lo separaban de deleitarse con aquel cuerpo que había estado deseando obtener para sí. Haou calló ante la pregunta, definitivamente él no gritaría por ayuda, no le daría el placer de oír como su orgullo de hombre se desmoronaba.-Así está mejor.-agregó al ver que se mordía con furia el labio en un intento de no emitir sonido ante las caricias que le proporcionaba aquella simple mano que se colaba por el borde de aquella prenda que se asemejaba a una camisa, sin botones, solo un cuello en V unido por una cinta entrelazada.

Pero claro, el peliazul no iba a conformarse solo con eso, sin importarle cuanto se removía su presa fue deslizando a la par que enrollaba aquella camisa, usándola para atar las manos del castaño que se opuso cuanto pudo pero fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos, sus manos se hallaban atadas y retenidas contra lo que supuso seria el respaldar de la cama.

-Juró que me las pagaras.-aseguró el castaño aun con la sensación de sentirse vulnerable y expuesto por completo. No solo el bastardo se atrevía a llevarle la contraria sino a llevarlo a una situación humillante.

-Estaré encantado de recibir tu castigo pero es hora de continuar.-dijo sencillamente quitándole sin miramiento aquel pantalón que cubría lo que faltaba por develar del cuerpo del castaño, aquel pálido cuerpo puro en cierto sentido, pequeño rastro de pureza que él pensaba borrar con el mayor placer.

Con campo libre para hacer su voluntad se entretuvo torturándolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo incluso, dejando marcas que evidenciarían el sometimiento de Haou, rió ante su obra, ante la inquietud del castaño, ante aquellos gemidos que intentaba hacer pasar por suspiros y una risa más macabra emergió desde el fondo de su garganta, ¿a quien debía agradecerle el haber llegado a esa situación tan escandalosamente deseada?

Observo como su trofeo se retorcía tratando de huir de su toque, como se retraía, como buscaba por todos los medios conseguir aire cada vez que le robaba un beso desesperado, ¡demonios que se estaba conteniendo sin ninguna razón! Lo tomaría, y lo haría en ese mismo instante, ¿cómo podía seguir con su juego cuando tenía a Haou completamente subyugado ante él?

Tomó con rudeza el pene del castaño sintiendo un estremecimiento en su dueño, podía ver aquella expresión que nadie más que él vería, le suplicaba con la mirada pero sin dejar que nada más que sus ojos lo delataran, mordiendo con furia el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía que desear aquello? Se preguntaba Haou sin quitar sus ojos de la visión de Haou Johan sonriendo con superioridad ante él. Estremeciéndose al ser masturbado rudamente a un ritmo que él no imponía, cerró los ojos con frustración, excitación, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro, su mente no podía pensar claramente, una nube lo cubría todo, ¿sería el placer aplacando su sentido de raciocinio?

Pronto una dolorosa intromisión le obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, algo abriéndose paso en su interior le hizo abrir la boca en un intento de gritar pero nada salió, aun su orgullo manipulaba parte de sus acciones pero el dolor era evidente en su cuerpo, ya no sentía las ataduras en sus manos, ni el placer culpable de la masturbación, solo el dolor que se incrementaba a la par que las embestidas del peliazul en su interior. Embestidas que sentía como lo desgarraban, como trataban de llegar más adentro a cada uno de ellas, salvajes, violentas, sin un ritmo, hasta cierto punto frenéticas. Hasta que el dolor se mezclo con el placer, dejando que de su boca los gemidos escapasen sin permiso, dejando su idea de una venganza muy lejos en su subconsciente.

Ya era imposible pensar, aquella cavidad a la que se había adentrado parecía ser su perdición, ya no sentía el control de la situación y el instinto se había adueñado de su cuerpo y mente, embistiendo una y otra vez a medida que la sensación de placer se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo, sabía que después de todo aquello Haou no estaría precisamente eufórico pero disfrutaría cada segundo de penetrarlo, de poseerlo, de ser su dueño absoluto. Ya no le importaba si sus propios gemidos eran oídos en toda la habitación e incluso las demás, su cuerpo le pedía más y más de la opresión que aquel rey le proporcionaba, ¿había algo más que importase en aquel momento?

No.

La excitación se adueño de ellos, embistiendo y recibiendo hasta que la culminación estuvo cerca, aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo que sus cuerpos se lo pedían hasta que fue insoportable y ambos llegaron al clímax, cansados, sudorosos pero satisfechos. Sin gritos, sin palabras de amor, aquellas cosas no les importaban.

O—O—O—O

El peliazul hacia rato que había dejado a Haou en la cama, cansado y aun atado, pero antes de irse a tomar aire al balcón había sido lo suficientemente considerado para cubrirlo con las sabanas. Rió mientras recordaba todas las expresiones que había logrado arrancar del estoico rey, la paciencia y persistencia le habían valido una jugosa recompensa, pero unas voces cercanas interrumpieron sus recuerdos, unas voces que parecían provenir de debajo de él, del callejón que formaba su edificio y el de enfrente. Desvió la mirada del cielo nublado hacia el suelo, un par de hombres parecían curiosear en voz lo suficientemente alta para que él los escuchara.

-Si, estoy seguro de lo que vi.- decía uno de ellos, el más bajo al parecer.

-Si es cierto, informare a la guardia enseguida, Haou estará complacido ante la noticia.-el peliazul frunció el ceño, había reconocido a aquel primer hombre, el dueño del bar. Pero el segundo, ¿un subordinado de Haou? Si era asi no podía dejarlo ir vivo. Sonrió ante la perspectiva y en voz baja convoco a Advance Cobalt Eagle, escondido entre la densa neblina descendió a una distancia prudente de ellos.

-El señor Haou...-lo escucho murmurar, era obvio notar que aquella ciudad era sometida por Haou, el tono de temor que invadía su voz al pronunciarlo era suficiente para saberlo.

-Si, ha estado buscando a ese grupo, ¿has dicho que eran tres y un cocodrilo?- el pequeño hombre asintió.-¿Dónde estará el cuarto?-se pregunto a si mismo.-Da igual, cuando la guardia los capture los hará cantar, y nosotros obtendremos una recompensa.-dijo con una sonrisa, el peliazul había oído lo suficiente para saber que se referían a ellos, se deslizo oculto por la sombra antes de que una sonrisa macabra se adueñara de él, hacia tanto que ansiaba hacer aquello. A centímetros del dueño del bar, encorvado como estaba, dio un sonoro paso provocando que el hombre se diera vuelta bruscamente para, rápidamente y con la mano desnuda, atravesarlo en el estomago. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver su cara de sorpresa y terror entremezclados, cuanto había ansiado sentir la sangre de una víctima correr por sus dedos. El otro hombre al ver aquello se lanzo a correr pero Haou Johan lo alcanzo enseguida y lo ataco por la espalda, provocando lo mismo, una muerte inmediata mientras de su boca solo salía un grito ahogado.

-La única cosa que me excita tanto como Haou.-murmuro para si mismo mientras lamia la sangre que chorreaba por sus manos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tengo mucho que decir, que sádica que me estoy volviendo D: pero amo manejar a este personaje owo Espero que no hayan perdido el tiempo al leer mi intento de lemon, se aceptan criticas porque normalmente escribir un lemon me lleva BASTANTE tiempo y este lo he escrito en dos horas D: (aunque tal vez fuese que estaba inspirada xD) Haou Johan sometiendo a Haou, a quien no le gusta eso? En fin, realmente me imagino que la oscuridad de Johan sería tremendo hijo de puta... pero bueno, me pase x.x?

Review time :3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Bueno, espero que cuando vuelvas te agrade el lemon xD aunque me deprime que no recibiré un review tuyo en este cap T.T y como veras, nada de sukes que este Haou Johan es un seme hecho y derecho xD La única que respondo es si, Jim es lindo xD Ya veremos si este cap tiene acentos de más y de menos, y alguna palabra más mal escrita T_T gracias por el review y hasta dentro de dos semanas xD

**Johanaanderson:** me pregunto si se notara que fue violación xD igual que con ellos y sin Juudai y Johan se divierten igual~ Juu-chan en algún momento reaparecerá mientras me quería divertir con estos dos hermosos personajes -w- gracias por el review :D

**Rikku-hatsune:** el pobre Juu-chan paso a segundo plano o.o... y eso que era protagonista y por que soy mala y sádica y un poco masoquista O.o? well… espero que el lemon compense el mal rato por lo de Juu-chan~ gracias por el review X3

**Dask Visconti:** wow o.o... no tengo otra forma de decirlo, no lo había pensado o.o quizás porque solo escribo según la idea sale, ni el final tengo planeado -.-U y si es spiritshipping o darkspiritshipping ten por seguro que lo leeré (no solo por eso sino que, de lo que leí, me gusto como escribes n.n~) mmm... creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, gracias por el review :3


	10. Capítulo IX

Un poquito de protagonismo para Jim-sama *3*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo IX**

Volvía a la habitación de la misma forma en que había bajado, sin molestarse en quitar la sangre que se iba secando alrededor de sus brazos y manos. Inmediatamente la penetrante mirada de Haou le indico que su amante ya se encontraba despierto.

-Así que mi rey ya despertó.-dijo tranquilamente sentándose al borde de la cama, acariciando la mejilla del castaño, quien como toda respuesta intento alejarse. Odiaba ese olor a sangre que estaba impregnada en el peliazul, claro que tampoco es que lo hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente por la humillación sufrida. Se daría el placer de saborear una venganza en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Mientras Jim, en la habitación seguida a la de aquel par, había estado meditando tirado a lo largo de la cama, si bien apenas cerrase los ojos podría sumirse en el tan necesitado sueño algo le decía que lo que vería no sería nada más que una pesadilla en la que Juudai y Johan serian los protagonistas, se tapó con fuerza la cara contra la almohada y dejo que un grito saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta, ¿Por qué todo aquello estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo tenía que sucederle a Juudai? Cada vez que algo le sucedía iba destrozando una parte de aquel castaño de honesta y divertida sonrisa, lo sabía, había visto el cambio con sus propios ojos a lo largo de todo el conflicto con Yubel, ¿por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle su felicidad? Y, claro, las cosas que más quería, la diversión por los duelos, sus amigos… Johan... porque si algo sabía el mismo es que la mirada que Juudai le dirigía a Johan no era de simple compañerismo, amistad, casi hermandad, no, era algo más, y sonreía al pensar en que el castaño tal vez era el único en no darse cuenta.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, aun con la almohada sobre su cabeza, tenía que hacer algo, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué? Lanzó la almohada lejos en un arrebato de ira, esta simplemente golpeo la pared al lado del ventanal, algo de aire fresco le ayudaría a despejar su cerebro, esperaba.

Se levanto ante la atenta mirada de Karen a un lado de su cama. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y salió al balcón, una brisa fresca le pegó directo en la cara, relajándolo, apoyo los brazos en el barandal que lo separaba de una caída de dos pisos de distancia y miro hacia la desembocadura del callejón que formaban los edificios, suspiro al ver que ni un alma pasaba por ahí, seguramente atemorizados por una promesa de terror de aquel _Haou_.

Sabiendo que era imposible que fuese a conciliar el sueño, ni despejar su mente en aquel lugar, salió de la habitación con Karen ya acomodada en su espalda, jamás iría a ningún lado sin ella. Cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir y se detuvo un momento frente a la de Haou y la contraparte del peliazul, podía oír unos murmullos, demasiado delgadas las paredes. Lo ignoró, y salió rumbo a la avenida por la que habían llegado. Encontraba más provechoso en ese momento buscar alguna pista sobre Johan, si es que lo habían llevado hacía aquel lugar, y a algún guardia de Haou desprevenido al cual reemplazar para llevar a cabo su plan, si, así tenía que ser, no iba a quedarse quieto ni por un segundo cuando dos de sus amigos más importantes se hallaban en un peligro mortal.

La noche parecía estar del lado del vaquero, ocultándolo entre las sombras de las calles y la neblina lo poco que la vista dejase ver en la penumbra pero aun así sus pasos retumbaban ante las adoquinadas calles.

Trató de hallar otro bar en el cual pudiera preguntar a los ebrios, que seguramente no sabrían ni con quien estaban hablando, para conseguir información acerca de los secuaces del impostor pero le fue imposible. Las pocas luces de los edificios y la falta de entendimiento de muchos de los carteles que colgaban de algunos edificios dificultaron bastante su misión.

Rendido ante el cansancio y la preocupación se dejo caer en un callejón, ¡demonios! ¡Sus amigos estaban en problemas y él no podía conseguir una mísera pista!

Pronto el sonido lento de unos cascos a la salida del callejón le advirtió de movimiento, no le importaba si era un simple comerciante, un viajero, necesitaba cualquier información que pudieran darle. Se acerco para ver mejor, y casi choca contra lo que inmediatamente supo que era un caballo, se aparto con rapidez, tras el animal le pareció ver una estructura enrejada, afiló la vista y lo siguió con sigilo pudiendo detallar aquella estructura, sin duda una jaula pero sus ocupantes eran aun un misterio para el vaquero.

Tal vez, si seguía aquella jaula montada en una carreta podría saber de una entrada secreta o al menos que tan cerca estaba la primera línea de guardias del castillo, si, al fin una oportunidad de conseguir información.

Por unos cuantos metros los siguió, tomando la precaución de no ser detectado, se movía a un ritmo lento, exasperándolo, estaba demasiado ansioso por la oportunidad, podría atacarlo... pero descarto la idea de inmediato, era como la idea de Haou de entrar haciendo ruido, quien sabía cuantos de sus súbditos aparecerían si armaba un escándalo.

El carro parecía tener de destino el castillo, mientras más se acercaba sentía como si la oscuridad fuese engulléndolo hasta dificultarle el respirar pero tenía que seguir, no importaba que pasara tenía que descubrir si su amigo estaba ahí, si Johan y Juudai estaban ahí, ese solo pensamiento le hacía ignorar el cansancio de sus piernas, de su cuerpo fatigado, la mirada preocupada de su más cercano familiar.

Frente a él apareció un muro, un muro lo suficientemente alto como para darse cuenta si alguien trataba de entrar escalándolo, pero la única entrada era un gran portón, imponente, aquello no era comparable al castillo de Haou, era peor, una fortaleza impenetrable.

Unos grandes pilares de fuego a cada lado del portón dejaban a la vista de los guardias la llegada de visitantes, en este caso, la jaula. Con la sangre corriéndole en las venas a tal velocidad que sentía que explotarían se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a la parte trasera de aquel vehículo. "_Ya casi, un poco más..._" pensaba. Aún con el miedo invadiéndolo a cada paso de aquel caballo que lo conducía directo hacía los guardias se permitió un segundo para inspeccionar el interior de la jaula y a los dos cautivos dentro de ella.

Casi lanza un grito de sorpresa al reconocer cierta cabellera castaña, Juudai, suspiro y una sonrisa se apodero de él, así que estaba bien, le debería una disculpa a Kyle si llegaba a verlo por pensar que le había hecho algo. La felicidad que sentía al verlo solo fue superada al reconocer a la persona sobre la cual él castaño, que parecía dormido, dejaba caer su cabeza, hubiera gritado sus nombres de no ser por sus situación. Realmente quien lo pensaría, reunidos de aquella extraña forma.

Trato de despertarlo chistando, pero era demasiado débil y el silencio que los envolvía era demasiado para intentar algo más _sonoro_. Por un momento no supo que hacer, podría sin esfuerzo romper aquella jaula con alguno de sus monstruos pero estando tan cerca de los guardias bastarían segundos para que los rodearan y fueran capturados, una mueca de preocupación y contradicción se apodero de él, tan cerca, tan cerca de rescatarlos y el hacerlo suponía ser capturados nuevamente, que nadie le dijera a las contrapartes de ambos que estaban allí, ¡algún dios debía de estar en su contra!

-Piensa, Jim, piensa.-se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, el paso lento de aquel caballo le daría tiempo para retroceder e ir a informar pero no quería dejarlos, no ahora que los había encontrado.

¡Al diablo con todo!

-¡Weathering Soldier!-invocó de un grito llamando la atención de los guardias que estaban en la puerta, quienes inmediatamente corrieron hacia él. No le importaba, iba a salvar a sus amigos con o sin guardias para detenerlo. Su monstruo destruyó aquella jaula de dura madera de un puñetazo y el estruendo despertó a sus cautivos. El castaño levanto la vista con sorpresa.

-¡JIM!-grito con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su compañero, Jim le devolvió el gesto.

-Siento despertarte my friend pero ¡tenemos que irnos!-dijo tomando su mano, por un momento olvidando al otro preso.

-Espera...-dijo con una mueca de dolor al tratar de levantarse, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban. Jim lo noto y llamo a su monstruo que se había enzarzado en una pelea con los guardias para evitar que se acercaran a ellos, el cochero de aquel carro había huido a la primera que noto peligro, un cobarde más a las ordenes de un impostor.

-Está herido.-dijo el otro preso tomando un brazo del castaño para pasarlo por su cuello y agarrarlo de la cadera con la otra para darle un poco de estabilidad. Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del castaño. -¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estaré.-le respondió simplemente.

-Johan...-murmuró el vaquero al verlo, él otro simplemente hizo amago de sonreír. Más guardias comenzaron a llegar y Jim vio con temor sus suposiciones cumplidas, el alboroto solo había logrado atraer a más enemigos a su encuentro dificultando su escape. Sin pensarlo dos veces les ordeno a ambos que lo siguieran, y usando a Weathering Soldier como un escudo corrieron, viendo como los guardias volaban por los aires ante su ataque. ¿Qué tan lejos podrían llegar?

Mientras más se alejaban parecían que eran más los guardias que se rendían hasta que llego el punto que solo quedo una decena de ellos, ¿qué estaba pasando? Aquellos que aun los seguían al pasar de la oscuridad que proporcionaba la muralla dejaron de seguirlos, definitivamente a Jim no le importaba aquello, solo esperaba que no los estuvieran esperando un grupo aun mayor mas adelante. Divisó la taberna donde estaban las contrapartes de ellos y regreso a su monstruo a su baraja, desapareciendo de enfrente de ellos, era el momento de llamar la atención lo menos que pudieran, si el enemigo había dejado de perseguirlos de manera tan sospechosa había que ser precavidos. Se escabulló con Juudai y Johan pisándole los talones, pasando sin darse cuenta al lado de los recientes cadáveres en el suelo, una puerta se materializó frente a él y entró, sorprendido de que esta no estuviera cerrada con llave, era la puerta de la cocina, a esas horas de la noche no pensaba que alguien estuviera ahí, era sencillamente sospechoso.

Subió las escaleras ayudando a Johan, cargando a Juudai en su espalda, se sentía bien el saber que su búsqueda había resultado positiva y no lo que Haou Johan había estado insinuando todo el tiempo.

Los guió hacia su habitación y dejo a Juudai en la cama, este le agradeció con un débil gracias y una sonrisa cansada. Le devolvió la sonrisa a él y una a Johan que se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación.

-Iré a decirle a Haou.-le dijo a Juudai, este asintió y el vaquero salió a buscar a la contraparte del castaño. Tocó la puerta de la habitación al menos tres veces hasta que Haou Johan la abriera y de improviso Haou salió de detrás de él, casi atropellándolo y se agazapo hacia la habitación del vaquero.

-¿Qué dem...-había murmurado Jim y le dirigió una mirada confundida al peliazul.

-Digamos que esta... algo alterado.-murmuro lanzando una risita burlona al recordar algo, caminando hacia la habitación contigua. Jim suspiro, definitivamente no los entendía, para nada.

Ya en su habitación, junto con aquel grupo pudo observar que Haou miraba fijamente a Johan sentado al lado de Juudai. No era una mirada de felicidad, podía asegurarlo.

-Haou.-murmuró Juudai.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó sin despegar la vista del peliazul. Jim, más confundido que antes ante la pregunta de Rey Supremo, dijo lo obvio.

-Haou, es Johan.- Haou lo fulmino con la mirada sabiendo que el vaquero no podía ver lo que él.

-Como si me fuera a dejar engañar por una copia.-dijo el de ojos ámbar señalando a Johan y luego mirando a Haou Johan por un segundo. -¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar penetrándolo con la mirada pero sin provocar alguna reacción. Juudai suspiro ante la insistencia de su contraparte.

-No es Johan, lo sé.-dijo el de ojos chocolate simplemente bajando la mirada al suelo, sorprendiendo con su revelación a Jim. Haou Johan simplemente alzo los hombros desentendiéndose del tema al notar que Jim lo miraba buscando una respuesta.

-Entonces...-pregunto Jim poniéndose alerta instintivamente.

-Es una larga historia...-dijo el castaño suspirando con una expresión triste y alicaída. ¿Cómo se había salvado de la muerte? ¿Y quién era él si no era Johan?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Siento que cada capítulo es más corto que el anterior ... pero este cap tampoco estaba planeado, parece ser que trabajo mejor bajo presión x.x (capítulo escrito en... 3 horas más o menos x.x y desde cero...) mmm... bueno, Juu-chan regreso y quien será el chico que le acompaña :3? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán en el que supuestamente iba a ser el 7 pero lo cambie xD Quien no se alegra de ver a Juu-chan vivo *3*? Aunque igual no les dejare tanta paz~ bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, a los reviews :3

**XxchibichromexX:** see Yohan es... mi dios seme XDDDDDD pero mejor dejamos descansar a Haou-chan que sino después no podrá por un buen tiempo~ (y se enojara conmigo Yohan D:) un lemon sexy~ me gusta como suena *3* me emocionara cuando escriba otro lemon de ellos~ gracias por el review :3

**Dask Visconti:** me gustan tus preguntas owó pero mejor no las contesto xD y bueno... Haou no se iba a dejar fácil a menos de que fuera amarrado ... o eso pienso yo x.x (o tal vez solo quería verlo amarrado... mmm... un poco de todo será~) Haou-chan dejándose como si fuera la primera vez de una virgen todo color de rosa pues... me da escalofríos ¬¬U Gracias por tu review *w* (es difícil planear un final cuando este fic ya ha sido cambiado mas de las veces que puedo contar x.x)

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Corto T.T... pero le puse empeño u_uU el Jehu que tengo en mente es un bastardo con todas las letras~ Y aquí un poco de protagonismo para Jim (aunque no estaba planeado, ya ves porque no puedo pensar en un final D: además... un secreto o.o... en la idea original Haou estaba con Jim LOL pero me gusto agregarle a la oscuridad de Johan y bueno... cambian mucho las cosas o.o... tendrá final pero sabe dios como será xD) Gracias por el review y espero que te guste :3

Vaya… escribo más respuestas para reviews que fic xDDDD


	11. Capítulo X

Nya nya nya o.o cursi time?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo X**

En un espacio que no sabía definir si era oscuro o brillante trato de recordar, tal vez aquello le diera una pista de que estaba pasando, porque no sabía donde era arriba, donde abajo, si estaba dormido o despierto, ¿o acaso eso era la muerte? El desconcierto pero aun asi la sensación de la nada. Trato de pensar, de recordar e inmediatamente la imagen de Haou acudió a su mente, un Haou mordaz, frio y cruel, a un Haou Johan siguiéndolo, igual que un Jim... una expresión de confusión en el rostro Kyle, y...

Trato de moverse, abrir los ojos, sentir que estaba vivo, ¿acaso podría abrir sus ojos y ver algo? Lo intento con gran pesadez, tal vez solo era el limbo que lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida.

Una sacudida de dolor lo invadió cuando trato de mover una mano con gran dificultad, tocó su brazo por debajo del codo y luego la deslizo hacía abajo por su pecho, donde el peto terminaba, llegando al muslo, sintiendo algo recubriendo en ambos casos, asi que no era la muerte después de todo.

-Si te lo quitas comenzara a sangrar de nuevo.-una voz le advirtió, ¿tal vez su salvador o solo un ángel de la muerte que venía a llevárselo? Pero aun pensando eso, desistió en su intento de ver más, de saber más. Dejo que sus sentidos le ayudaran, quería comprender que estaba pasando, se encontró acostado, por lo que podía sentir bajo él, sobre una cama, con una frazada cubriéndolo, su vista le mostro a su lado una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera, el olor a cierta medicina parecía persistir de su lado derecho. Con esfuerzo trató de ubicar a quien le había hablado pero era algo borroso. Distinguía una figura humana sentada en una silla, con una mesa delante de él.

-¿Don-

-Mi casa.-fue interrumpido antes de terminar su obvia pregunta.-Te encontré desmayado en la tierra en un charco de sangre, decir que me asustaste es poco.-lanzo una risa al terminar su breve explicación, Juudai meditó por un segundo sus palabras, definitivamente no estaba muerto.-Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto pero cuando me acerque... ¡respirabas! Pero es un milagro, un poco mas de precisión en esas heridas y estarías enterrado unos metros bajo tierra ahora.-continuó hablando levantándose.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-preguntó _¡si Johan estaba muerto él quería estar con él!_ siendo ese su pensamiento.

-¿Cómo que _por qué_? ¿Lo normal no sería decir_ Oh, gracias, gran salvador mío, te debo la vida como podría pagártelo_?-Juudai rió sin ganas ante su ocurrencia. La persona se acerco a la cama y sonrió al escucharlo reír. Fue en ese momento que pudo identificar a su salvador. _Imposible _fue su primer pensamiento.

-¿J-Johan?-murmuro siendo de inmediato que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. El joven lo miro con tristeza.

-Nos conocemos Juudai, pero no soy _Johan_.-le respondió, haciendo énfasis en el nombre, sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano que, con mucho esfuerzo, el castaño había levantado, tratando de alcanzar lo que por momentos pensaba que era una ilusión de su cansada mente.

-P-pero...-trato de refutar pero el chico negó con la cabeza haciendo una leve presión en su mano.

-Recuerda... cuando trataron de engañarte...-trato de hacerlo recordar. -Creíste que era tu amigo, e intentaste sacarme de aquel calabozo pero... desaparecí después de que Zure me atacara.- Juudai hizo memoria, lo recordaba... había hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar a aquel lugar gracias al dato que el difunto padre de Kyle le había dado y al llegar solo una persona estaba ahí... Las lagrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, no era Johan... de nuevo no era el Johan que estaba buscando... no era el Johan que él quería ver...

Aquel chico dejo que Juudai llorara hasta cansarse, podía sentir los leves espasmos que tenia, a través de la mano que en ningún momento soltó, y su hipar sin control, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, perdiendo la respiración. Con ternura había comenzado a acariciarle la cabeza, como si de un animal herido se tratara, no sabía por lo que había pasado pero estaba seguro de que era grave para tenerlo en ese estado, era un extraño sentimiento que lo obligaba a protegerlo o, como mínimo, consolarlo.

-Lo siento...-escuchó que murmuraba más calmado. No recordaba haber llorado de esa forma hacía mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien.-le dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla retirando algunos trazos de lágrimas, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por puro instinto.

-Yo...-murmuró después de unos minutos sin que ningun se moviera, no es que le disgustará que le tocará, imaginar que era realmente Johan le hacía sentirse feliz aunque fuera una simple mentira, lo hacia sentir tranquilo pero... se volvía un poco incomodo la forma intensa con que lo miraba.

-Jesse.-dijo regalándole una cándida sonrisa.

-Jesse...-repitió él al tiempo que el peliazul apartaba su mano, sintiéndose internamente un poco vacio ante esa acción y completamente abochornado. Demonios, ¡ese no era él!

Jesse se levanto al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, si quería le contaría sobre su situación, si no quería, no, aunque claro que en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera, así podría ayudarlo, tampoco era un mal sentimiento el sentir que confiaba un poco en él, casi un completo desconocido.

-Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Con esas heridas no llegaras muy lejos.-le aconsejo alejándose pero la mano del Osiris aprisionando parte de su ropa le impidió el moverse más de unos centímetros. Se dio la vuelta para verlo, tenía una expresión suplicante, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, así que sin más, suspiró y se sentó nuevamente, atrapando su mano entre las suyas. -¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto, el otro abrió la boca un segundo pero no dijo nada, ¿por dónde comenzar? Al menos Jesse tenía derecho a saber a que clase de persona estaba ayudando. Pero nuevamente falló. Soltó su mano y dejo que la suya propia cayese a un lado sobre la cama. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por donde debía comenzar! Estaba seguro de que no tendría nada en contra de Haou, puesto que él había desaparecido antes de eso sucediera, pero... que le diría aquella persona sobre sus decisiones, ¿acaso compartiría el punto de vista del mismo Haou?

-Nada.-musitó con la voz cansada, el cuerpo le dolía horrores igual que la cabeza y ya le era imposible enfocar la vista, todo se volvía borroso incluso la silueta a su lado.

-Descansa.- escucho que musitaba antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

Un estridente sonido lo despertó varias horas después, o al menos eso fue lo que le parecio. Abrió los ojos con la misma dificultad que antes, girando la cabeza en dirección a la fuente del ruido.

-¿Jesse?-musitó al no verlo.

-Lo siento...-dijo aquella voz que reconocía, apareciendo detrás de una pared que evidenciaba la existencia de otra habitación conectada por un pasillo. Cubierto por un polvo gris y tosiendo a diestra y siniestra, trato de quitarse todo rastro de aquella materia mientras se acercaba a la cama a examinar como se encontraba su huésped.-Buscaba algo... y... digamos que una avalancha me atrapo en el proceso.-soltó una leve risa al contarlo, tratando de sacar una sonrisa de aquel par de inexpresivas orbes chocolate que parecían vigilar sus movimientos.

-Ya veo.-murmuró volviendo su cabeza hacia el techo, hacia las vigas de madera que pendían sobre la cama.

-Y...-dijo tratando de que le prestara atención nuevamente. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Duele mucho?-preguntó a centímetros del lecho. Tocando la frente del castaño para asegurarse de que la fiebre no lo hubiera atacado con la guardia baja. Sonrió al ver como tan simple acción provocaba que sus mejillas ardieran antes de que tratara de alejar su mano. Sonrió con algo de tristeza.-Tú... -trato de pensar en la palabras que iba a decir cuidadosamente. -¿Johan es importante para ti?-inquirió al fin dándose un lugar al lado de un sorprendido Juudai.

-¡Claro que es importante!-dijo sin entender el sentido real que Jesse le había dado a aquella pregunta. Notó como negaba con la cabeza y daba un suspiro confundiéndolo.

-Quise decir... si te _gusta _Johan.-sus palabras le tomaron tan de sorpresa que se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-gritó abochornado levantándose precipitadamente provocando que las heridas le hicieran dar un grito de dolor. Jesse lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a acostarse nuevamente comprobando que las vendas no se hubieran manchado con sangre de sus heridas. Suspiro antes de acercar una silla y colocarla al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella. Miró fijamente al castaño.

-¿Amas a Johan?-una nueva oleada de sorpresa ataco a Juudai mientras trataba de pensar en una razón para aquella pregunta tan repentina y confusa. ¿Qué si le gustaba Johan, qué si lo amaba? ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando Jesse? Johan era su amigo, uno muy importante por el cual daría todo, fin de la historia.

-Johan es mi amigo y daría todo por un amigo.-respondió tratando de esconder su rostro en la almohada por la repentina ola de calor que lo había asaltado en todo el cuerpo y, en especial, el rostro. Jesse, no convencido por la relación entre su respuesta y sus acciones, meditó un segundo sus siguientes palabras.

-Déjame contarte algo.-pidió tomando la mano del Osiris que más cerca tenía acercándola hacía sí, casi sobre sus pierna, mirándola fijamente tratando de recordar aquello que quería decir. -Hace algo de tiempo...-comenzó sin saber bien si habría sido el mismo tiempo para él que para Juudai.-Tenia un amigo muy cercano, con decir que crecimos juntos y nos criaron las mismas personas creo que diría todo.-rió un poco mientras una imagen se instalaba en su mente, alguien sonriendo animadamente, casi infantilmente. -Pensaba que seriamos amigos por siempre, hermanos sin relación sanguínea, y cada día que pasaba yo lo apreciaba más que nada en el mundo, había algo que me hacia seguirlo sin importar adonde fuera, o tal vez fuese que sus palabras más una sonrisa suya me impedían llevarle la contraria. Éramos imposibles de separar, siempre que algo pasaba éramos los primeros de quienes se sospechaba y con justa razón, siempre éramos los culpables.-se detuvo mientras que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-¿Y qué paso?-se atrevió a preguntar Juudai.

-Llego un momento en que me di cuenta de algo, algo que había ignorado por mucho tiempo pero, que al fin y al cabo, internamente, sabía.-suspiro.-Lo quería, pero no era un simple cariño de amigos, de hermanos, era algo más, más fuerte y profundo.- apretó ligeramente la mano de Juudai mientras una expresión apesadumbrada hacia acto de presencia.-Lo amaba. Pero... no era que me importara que pensaran las personas a mi alrededor, temía perderlo ¿sabes? Habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos que la sola idea de que él me rechazara era insoportable. Y me lo calle.-El silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras Juudai meditaba en sus palabras, ¿qué quería decirle con todo eso?-Bueno...-alzo la voz un poco.-Era feliz mientras pudiera seguir a su lado pero... el Ejercito de Zure...me lo robó.-dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te lo robo? ¿No será que lo secuestro?-

-No.-suspiro.-Él era la clase de persona que sería imposible de secuestrar, él mismo fue a meterse en la boca del lobo. A pesar de todas las veces que le pedí que me jurará que no lo haría, que no iría a combatirlos, y menos aun sin avisarme, él no me contesto, era un imprudente, ¡cabeza hueca! Pero eso era algo que me gustaba de él, por un bien mayor él haría lo que fuera.-sonrió al evocar sus recuerdos.-La noche anterior a saber que se iría, estuvimos hablando, y volvió a salir el tema de luchar contra Zure, pero... en vez de negarme simplemente le dije riendo "Si regresas con vida, te diré un secreto." Supongo que lo único que quería era que tuviera una razón para volver y una razón para darme valor y decirle que lo amaba. ¿Sabes que me contesto?-dijo riendo al recordar él mismo. Juudai negó al ver una radiante sonrisa asomarse.-Me dijo que también me diría un secreto que me había guardado hacia tiempo. Ambos terminamos riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos, era extraño entre nosotros tener secretos y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no fuese un secreto.-Su rostro se ensombreció de repente. -Aquella última noche que estuvimos juntos estuve tentado a abrazarlo para evitar que se fuera, era tan obvio que lo haría, que se iría, pero no lo hice y a la mañana siguiente no pude hallarlo por ningún lado.-suspiró y Juudai se sintió incomodo, sus ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado su relato se centraban en él, analizándolo en busca de algo.-Un centinela me dijo que lo había visto salir pero no volver. Pero espere, espere que regresará... lo hizo, pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba.-su voz se había vuelto un murmullo mientras los ojos se le ponían vidriosos.-Una pequeña facción del ejercito de Zure vino semanas después... con...-la voz se le había quebrado por completo, vaciló sintiendo que no podría terminar.-Aparecieron cargando los cuerpos de aquellos que se había revelado contra él, y entre ellos estaba él.-finalizo escondiendo su rostro con su cabello dejando que la tristeza, la frustración, la ira se deshicieran en un llanto silencioso.

El castaño lo observo sin hablar, sintiendo su dolor. Pensando sobre sus propios sentimientos y en la ilusión de Johan que su mente le mostraba, torturándolo.

El peliazul se limpio las lagrimas con el reverso de las manos, había llorado lo suficiente por su amigo, por la única persona que había amado y no iba a dejar que alguien cometiera el mismo error que él.

-¿Sabes por qué te conté esto?-le pregunto un poco mas recuperado pero aun sin mirarlo. Juudai susurro un _No_, sin estar seguro de si realmente entendía o no, le contaba sobre su pasado, sobre una persona que había amado, sobre la imposibilidad que tuvo de detenerla en su empecinamiento, su sacrificio... Abrió grandemente sus ojos, ¿por qué todo eso le parecía MUY familiar? -¿Estás seguro?-volvió a preguntar al ver su reacción.

Johan yendo directo al enemigo al tener la oportunidad, su gran amistad... ¿pero por que le contaba eso como si supiera por lo que había pasado?

-Te diré entonces porque.-dijo al final después de que Juudai mostrará una expresión clara de confusión.-Es como si viera a mi viejo amigo en ti, para él era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos, cuando estaba feliz, triste, cuando dudaba... pero había algo en él que nunca supe interpretar hasta que fue tarde y puedo verlo claramente en ti. La preocupación por tu amigo pero aparte de eso... algo más. Algo más fuerte que te une a él.-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

A Juudai se le atoraron las palabras en la boca, no era posible, era prácticamente imposible, no importaba las pruebas que Jesse le estaba dando en ese momento, no importaba como su corazón se había acelerado de una forma que creyó imposible ante la sola idea que había sacudido su mente, eso era sencillamente algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños pensaría, sentiría.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, recuerdos, cavilaciones, Jesse podía estar seguro pero eso era porque no lo conocía, Johan y él... solo... eran amigos. Y con solo esas palabras repitiéndose en su mente infinitas veces la tristeza sobrevivo, ¿por qué le lastimaba tanto? ¿Por qué el pensar en Johan como solo un amigo lo hacía hundirse? Habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, tanto tristes como felices, y siempre lo había visto solo como un amigo más, un amigo con el cual compartía un lazo especial, además de la habilidad de ambos de ver y hablar con los espíritus de las cartas, una confianza mutua... confianza que había muerto al llegar Yubel, al obligarlo a madurar y a despertar en él una parte de si mismo que no conocía, o no quería conocer, ¿había sido ahí cuando Johan había dejado de ser solo un amigo? No, no y no, Johan _siempre_ fue un amigo, un amigo con quien disfrutaba pasar el tiempo por más pequeño que fuera, con quien podía reír sin nada más que le preocupase, pero... esa calidez que lo invadía cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello, no la había sentido con nadie más, ¿verdad? Ni con Shô, ni con Asuka y eso que ellos también eran amigos cercanos, pero no... definitivamente lo que Jesse le había preguntado y de lo que estaba seguro de saber no era algo real, sufriría por la pérdida de cualquiera de sus amigos pero... estaba de nuevo ese pero... Se sentía tan diferente a la primera vez que Johan se había sacrificado, si, lo había buscado desesperadamente, y si, el pensarlo muerto lo había hecho sufrir como ninguna otra cosa en su vida, y de nuevo se sentía así pero ese maldito _pero _que rondaba por su mente ¿qué quería decirle? ¿Quería decirle que lo que Jesse le decía era verdad? ¿Quería confirmarle que aun si encontraba a Johan nada sería como antes? No, no quería eso, no queria perder a Johan, ya era suficiente, ya había tenido más que suficiente experiencia en ese tema gracias a Yubel y su obsesión.

Sin aviso pudo sentir como la mano de Jesse se había acercado a su rostro, se había quedado inmóvil pensando.

-Lo quieres ¿verdad?-le pregunto nuevamente, la cabeza de Juudai le daba vueltas, ¿por qué sentía las mejillas húmedas? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que fuera Johan quien estuviera ahí, que le sonriera, que le dijera que todo estaría bien?

Y su mente se vio incapaz de negar mas lo que su corazón había aceptado hacia tiempo, no era que daría todo por rescatar a Johan, daría todo solo por volverlo a ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh bueno, llámenme sentimental o como quieran pero me sentí como Juudai mientras escribía esta última parte así que tal vez Juu-chan no sea Juu-chan... y aunque en palabras no lo dijo, Juudai sabe que ama a Johan X3 si, en algún momento lo dirá no se preocupen xD oh si, aun falta como se salvo de la muerte, en el próximo cap habrá una peque explicación de eso :3 (ya no tiene sentido mantener el secreto cuando se lo ve tan lindo y vivo desde el cap anterior xD) mmm... que mas que mas O.o? ah, en mi mente cambio de nuevo la idea así que... esperemos a llegar a los villanos y hay les contare xD siento que les estoy dejando las cosas muy fáciles, me molesta -.-U siento que me estoy perdiendo T.T ya veré como arreglo eso ¬¬

XxchibichromexX: no mantuve mucho el misterio, he aquí el clon de Johan (?) y no me estrujes demasiado a Juudai que lo necesito xD nuestro Johan hermoso, precioso, sexy... sin comentarios sobre su paradero -.-U subo todos los miércoles a menos de que algo me pase xD nos vemos el próximo miércoles y gracias por el review X3

Saku Hyuuga Ishtar: wow... que review tan largo, me hace feliz xD y el clon de Johan... como nunca oi que dijera su nombre, pues se queda Jesse o.o... (Además me gusta también ese nombre xD) mmm… u.u...creo que la falta de comas se debe a que pienso, a veces, que hay demasiadas y llega el momento en que yo me pierdo y no se de donde han salido ni para que Oh si, Jim con Haou, me parecieron simplemente adorables xD (aunque ese Haou en mi mente era más sumiso y algo sentimental…+escalofríos+) y quien dijo que Jim no los escucho xDDDD mmm... un JimxJuudai o.o... me tienta pero... ya me es casi imposible verlo con alguien más que con Johan +w+ y Jim... sufrirá... no por Juudai (y no digo más *manteniendo el suspenso*) La venganza de Haou, hasta yo la tengo en mente ya +.+ I love your review X3 y gracias por dejar uno X3

Dask Visconti: Debí explicar mejor esa parte, es la primera que dices, me reiría si Haou escapará solo porque Haou Johan esta ahí, sería perder su orgullo bueno... no es lo más importante que Jim hará... +halo de misterio+ Yubel, err... sin comentarios y yo sé, pobre Jim T.T... (Esta aquí solo porque es lindo... ok no, tiene algo más que hacer aún...) no se porque siempre me alegra leer tus review, me hacen pensar ... gracias X3 por el review y por hacerme pensar xD


	12. Capítulo XI

¡Quien quiera a Juudai diga yo! ¡YO!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo XI**

Claro que él jamás les contaría a sus amigos, si Haou y Haou Johan _seguramente_ entraban en la categoría de amigos, sobre su descubrimiento, omitiría esa parte de la historia. Los miro por un momento y suspiro, tenía que contarles, tenía que hacerlo... pero no había nada de malo en guardarse un par de detalles para él mismo.

-¿Y?-pregunto Haou algo impaciente por el insistente silencio en el que se había sumido Juudai. El castaño levantó la mirada y suspiro.

-No se por donde comenzar.-admitió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser animada. Jim sonrió un poco, tal vez no fuese Johan pero aquel chico que se mantenía al lado del castaño era, sin duda, una calma para el corazón de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso después de que te dejamos?-preguntó notando con una sombra se cernía sobre su amigo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas apoyadas sus piernas. El Osiris abrió la boca para intentar explicar, pero de inmediato la cerró, ¿qué les diría? ¿Que los aliados que tenían lo habían atacado en su momento de duda y confusión? Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente causándole cierto dolor, no, definitivamente no podía decirles eso, entendía las razones de Kyle para no haber intervenido, entendía el enojo y la ira de sus compañeros al atacarlo.

El peliazul a su lado, al notar su duda, se animo a responder por él.

-No se que habrá pasado, pero cuando lo encontré estaba en el suelo sumido en un mar de sangre.- Jim ahogó un grito de sorpresa, así que si había sido de Juudai. Haou frunció el ceño enfadado. -Pensé que estaba muerto pero solo estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.-agregó al ver que su atención se centraba sobre el castaño que no respondía.

-¿Quién lo ataco?-Inquirió Haou, de brazos cruzados, ejerciendo presión sobre los mismos, solo estaba esperando la confirmación de que había sido Kyle, después de todo, él mismo había aniquilado a los enemigos que habían aparecido, ¿quien más podría haber sido? ¿Un animal salvaje? Ja.

Jesse miro a Juudai un momento esperando su respuesta, no era su deber decir esa información, Juudai se la había confiado y le había hecho prometer que no diría nada. El de ojos chocolate se mordió el labio frustrado antes de responder.

-Eso no importa.- respondió al fin logrando exasperar a Haou que, dando unas zancadas hacia él, lo tomó por el borde del cuello de su ropa obligándolo a levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué crees que estamos jugando? Si no fuera porque eres un idiota con suerte en este momento estarías muerto.-le escupió con ira contenida en cada una de sus palabras, estaba harto, harto de verdad, si Juudai no iba a decirle, le sacaría la información a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Juudai puso su mano sobre la de Haou, en un intento de calmarlo, y lo miro con una decisión que parecía haber perdido cuando todo el problema había comenzado, una renovada fuerza. No necesitaba que Haou fuera y lo vengara, no necesitaba siquiera aquella venganza, comprendía perfectamente el dolor de perder a una persona preciada, no podía culpar a Kyle no importaba cuanto lo intentara, lo dejaría, ahora tenía una prioridad mayor, más importante, y no dejaría que Haou y su orgullo se interpusieran.

Con calma en su voz, pero no por ello sin firmeza, respondió:

-Se como piensas Haou, solo te interesa mantener tu imagen de rey intocable a quien no se le escapa nada pero no voy a dejar que eso interfiera con lo que quiero hacer.-

-¿Qué interfiera?-repitió con un deje de burla en su voz. -¿Acaso te refieres a tu idea suicida de salvar a Johan aun cuando te cueste la vida?-dio una leve risa antes de soltarlo, empujándolo hacia la cama, donde cayó sentado. -Te lo recordare las veces que sea necesario, solo harás las mismas idioteces que hiciste al enfrentarte a Yubel, perderás y vendrás corriendo, asustado, a buscar mi poder.-

-No lo haré.-dijo con decisión. -Y no me sacrificaré para salvar a Johan, lo rescatare y volveremos juntos a nuestro mundo.- Jim simplemente no podía estar más orgulloso de las palabras de su amigo, y más de acuerdo claro, se acercó con una sonrisa surcándole los labios y le acarició la cabeza antes de despeinarlo.

-¡Así se habla, my friend!- El castaño sonrió también, contagiado tal vez por la alegría de haber tomado la decisión que en un pasado no había hecho, no necesitaba buscarlo aun si moría, solo necesitaba hacer todo lo posible por volver todos juntos a su mundo. -Entonces...-agregó unos segundos después recordando la falta de explicación de algunas cosas, como por ej...-¿Cómo es que te atraparon?-

El castaño sonrió nervioso ante la pregunta.

-Eto...-murmuró viendo como Jesse a su lado reía ante su expresión claramente apenada.

-Era parte del plan pero, bueno, no pasa nada, podemos planear otra cosa.-

-¿Parte del plan?-pregunto Jim.

-Si, después de todo si el enemigo los trajo aquí, seguramente los capturarían, y Juudai pensó que ser llevados por el enemigo nos guiaría hacia donde este Johan también, aunque francamente... era suicida.- Jim miro enojado a Juudai antes de que Jesse continuara hablando.-Aunque claro que yo no iba a dejarlo hacer eso, lo hablamos un rato más y solo fue necesario encontrar a un comerciante de esclavos sin escrúpulos que haría lo que fuera por dinero.-

-Ya veo...-dijo Jim suavizando su mirada.

-Solo a un par de idiotas como ustedes se les puede ocurrir algo así.-murmuro Haou al ser relegado de aquella conversación, y al estar algo sorprendido ante el _progreso_ de su contraparte.

-Pues no veo que tú tengas un plan mejor.-enfrento nuevamente Juudai a Haou, era mejor contratar a alguien para que los llevara con el enemigo a ser capturados sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

Jim, ante la posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento, volvió a preguntarle a Juudai una duda que tenía desde hacía rato.

-¿Y él es?-murmuro haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección hacia Jesse.

-Jesse.-respondió el peliazul al escucharlo. Tendiendo su mano hacia el vaquero, que sin tardar la estrechó con la suya.

-Nice to meet you.-Jesse observo a Juudai con una mirada confusa ante aquellas palabras que no entendía, el castaño sonrió comprendiendo casi al instante su actitud.

-Simplemente asiente.-escucho que le murmuró. Pero a todo eso, la mirada de Haou Johan no parecía contenta ante la situación, observando todo, escuchando todo, estaba ciertamente... decepcionado. Pero no toda su diversión estaba perdida. Miró entretenido a la nueva adquisición del castaño, así que en aquel mundo había alguien igual a Johan, no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría si simplemente lo _desapareciera_. Rió para sus adentros, perder a Johan, a Jesse, a Jim, ¿cuál sería la expresión que pondría Juudai? Se le escapó una risa que fue oída por Haou, sabía que no era un santo ni mucho menos, pero... ¿era de confianza?

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó al ver el ambiente más calmado, Haou Johan. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto, Juudai miro a Haou Johan. Aún tenía una pregunta pendiente para él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestiono sencillamente.

-Lo que tú quieras Juu-chan, pero tendrá un precio.-le advirtió, no iba a perderse la oportunidad de molestar a Haou, más de lo que ya lo había molestado. Juudai dudo un segundo al oírlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan... no Johan?

-¿No puedes saber si Johan está vivo? Una conexión al menos, ¡lo que sea!-indagó, necesitaba al menos saber que Johan estaba bien, se conformaba con eso, no necesitaba saber exactamente donde estaba solo... si estaba vivo. Una sonrisa perversa se formo en los labios del peliazul, sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntaría eso. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentado Juudai y ante un par de orbes ambarinas enojadas tomo del mentón al castaño.

-Dije que tiene un precio, ¿verdad?-Aún no podía creer que aquel chico pudiera ser tan despistado como para no notar ciertos detalles pero estaba bien para él, mas diversión. De sorpresa se encontraba besando al castaño, quien no pudo ni reaccionar, estaba desconcertado pero tan rápido como había comenzado había terminado.-Ese idiota está vivo, ya puedes tranquilizarte Juu-chan.-La mirada perdida del castaño le dio a entender que lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera escuchado, lo mismo podía decir de Jesse a su lado que parecía mirarlo con odio, oh si, también podía sentir otra mirada totalmente colérica que le atravesaba la espalda, Haou era simplemente aterrador.

-Esta... vivo.- vio como movía ligeramente los labios al repetir aquellas palabras, sonriendo con una felicidad que sorprendió hasta al mismo Haou Johan que, sin esperárselo, tenia colgado al castaño de su cuello, sintiendo como de a poco se humedecía su hombro, más un gracias que repetía de forma tan suave que era posible que solo ellos dos lo oyeran. Ciertamente aquel chico lo sorprendía tanto como lo divertía.

-Solo me queda una duda...-dijo Jim al momento en que veía como Juudai soltaba a Haou Johan. -¿Si perdiste tanta sangre como sobreviviste?-ah sí, aquella era una buena pregunta, ¿verdad?

Limpiándose un pequeño rastro de las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos el castaño contesto.

-Bueno, se que Jesse me curó pero no sé más.-Ahora las miradas recaían en el peliazul que se veía en la necesidad de acomodar bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Les parecerá extraño pero... no hice tanto como creen, sus heridas eran graves, si, pero no mortales. Además de que parecía que ningún órgano vital estaba dañado, fue solo cuestión de cerrar sus heridas y vendarlas. -había algo sospechoso en sus palabras pero ninguno de los presentes, exceptuando a Juudai, podían saber que era. La escrupulosa mirada de Haou logro ponerlo nervioso. -¡Digo la verdad! Incluso para mí fue extraño que con la cantidad de sangre el tamaño de las heridas no fuera más grande.- Juudai miró al peliazul sabiendo no mentía, en especial porque no tenía un motivo para hacerlo, pero entonces... ¿por qué no había muerto?

Repentinamente escucho un sonido que venía de atrás de él, se volteó pero no vio nada sobre la cama, el sonido nuevamente se escucho y vio sobre sus piernas a un amigo que era imposible de no reconocer.

-Hane kuriboh...-musitó como quien no ha visto un amigo hace mucho tiempo. El espíritu sonrió antes de volar y posarse en la cabeza de su compañero. Ahora las cosas si tenían sentido.-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad Hane Kuriboh?-le preguntó obteniendo la atención de los presentes que miraban como el espíritu parecía asentir contento. Había olvidado a su fiel compañero, entonces otras presencias familiares le dieron a entender, él no estaba solo, aún si pensaba que era así, siempre tendría a los espíritus de las cartas para protegerlo, aunque solos no pudieran hacer nada, aunque ellos no pudieran regresarle a Johan, a quien tanto anhelaba, si se trataba de proteger su vida, ellos harían lo que fuera.-Gracias chicos.-dijo tomando su mazo entre sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro, sonriendo. Definitivamente jamás debía olvidar que los tenía a ellos.

-Supongo que era de esperarse, con el lazo tan profundo que tienes con tus cartas.-dijo Jim, sintiendo que esa era la obvia respuesta que no podía verse aun cuando estaba frente a ellos.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de un momento a otro, con todas las preguntas con sus respuestas ahora quedaba una última cuestión.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Podríamos intentar su plan nuevamente.- sugirió Jim, sintiéndose culpable porque había sido él quien había rescatado a aquel par pensando en que habían sido capturados.

-Creo que ahora estarán más alertas que antes.-opino Juudai sin una idea de que podrían hacer.

-Es verdad, lo más seguro es que ahora no dejen pasar a nadie y si llegan a vernos, dado que nos conocen ya, no será fácil _investigar_ el lugar.-agrego Jesse.

-En pocas palabras, estamos como al maldito principio.-Haou estaba al límite de su paciencia, había tenido más que suficiente por un día como para aguantar más idioteces sin sentido.-Ataquemos en un cambio de guardia y acabemos con todos.-

-Alguien está impaciente por matar.-bromeó el peliazul de mirada anaranjanda, notando que Haou no parecía responder ante su provocación, con que se hacia el difícil.

-¿Nos queda de otra?-murmuro Jim ignorando también el comentario de Haou Johan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Err... hay una buena y una mala noticia cual quieren oír primera xD? *grillitos* ok ok, la mala primero D: la próxima semana no habrá un cap ... me operaran x.x... me quitaran mi lindo (?) apéndice... así que tratare de, para el miércoles que le sigue a ese, tenerles dos caps... (oh sí, creo que estoy soñando al prometer esto, pero nada me detiene de intentarlo xD tal vez sea más largo... tal vez ) Además... los caps que vienen son los más importantes... o eso creo yo x.x... si no desarrollo bien esa parte nadie entenderá nada D: (yo incluida -.-U) así que... gomen! Además de eso... creo que nada mas xD, ya saben un review SIEMPRE se aprecia xD

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Me vi el cap varias veces y no le encontré el nombre T.T... me frustro cuando me dicen que tiene y no lo encuentro -.-U... y me hace pensar, si Juudai viera la tercera temporada en una tv xDDDD (idea extraña~) Es difícil T.T... el Juudai de la 4ta temporada es condenadamente difícil de manejar! (y see, definitivamente como no dijo nada al no ver a Johan cerca DX wtf?) el amor te deja ciego e idiota (eso contesta xD?) Johan... oh si, a Johan lo veremos en el próximo cap... de dentro de dos semanas xD y sep, era un flashback... debí haberlo aclarado (mi culpa!) oh y lo de pérdida es porque nunca he respetado cuando me pongo límites de tiempo así que llega un momento en que me pregunto que estoy haciendo D:? Escribí algo antes y tengo que apegarme 100% a lo que escribí para no desvirtuar el cap siguiente (cosa que ya ha pasado DX) en fin, si ayudaste X3 arigatô gozaimasu~ y gracias por el review :3

**Johanaandersen:** a ver, el cap era... 134 y no es de extrañar, aparece por unos minutos y luego Zure lo elimina DX y... como sobrevives sin pc D:? Yo me muero x.x! y ya pronto, pronto aparecerá Johan o.o... pero ya no doy pistas xD Gracias por el review, se te extrañaba X3

**Dask Visconti:** Vaya... review o_o! Las criticas ayudan a mejorar (al menos las que tienen sentido xD) Ortografía... err... sin comentarios no creo que vaya a librarme de esos errores pronto... y Haou y Juudai son como hermanos (ok no DX) simplemente veo a Haou como un bastardo pero que aun así se preocupa... Y lo del Johan holograma, yo también lo pensé así D: pero después de repetir la escena varias veces la traducción me dijo otra cosa, Zure dejo a propósito a aquel chico ahí de cebo D: Conclusión sobre Juudai: No sabe ni 0 de amor -.-U aprenderá en algún momento... o yo le pegare xD y concuerdo completamente o.ó de nada sirve si vas a rescatar a alguien si terminas a 7 metros bajo tierra... mmm... el ojo de oricalcus... que su función no murió con todo el tema de Haou o.o? (una duda que nunca se me resolvió D:) Kyle, oh, el también aparecerá... pero de Haou Johan... será un lindo secreto~ Haces muy buenas preguntas owó (o debería decir las preguntas correctas xD) Gracias por el review~


	13. Capítulo XII V2

Nada como un buen cap largo... si es que esto es largo T_T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo XII**

No había nada en aquel lugar, solo un gran salón vacio, un trono a su lado y una persona sentada en allí, sonriendo con malicia, sonrisa que jamás había desaparecido, pero nada de eso tenía sentido, ni siquiera la imagen que ahora se mostraba frente a ellos, una imagen que surgía de una espiral de niebla, mostrando a un grupo que sabía que conocía, que algo en su interior le gritaba por hacer algo, que estaba olvidando algo importante pero no hizo nada, se mantuvo parado observando como la imagen de aquellas 5 personas en aquella habitación desgastada y mal cuidada; pero todo se destrozó, las paredes salieron volando mientras una risa retumbaba en el salón a oscuras, el eco se mantuvo ascendiendo hasta que se perdió de sus oídos, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué esa imagen le hacia temblar interiormente? ¿Por qué un nombre resonaba en su mente opacando la risa que salía desde lo profundo de aquella persona a su lado en el trono? Nada tenía sentido, no para él, solo sabía que aquella habitación estaba destruida y lo más seguro es que sus habitantes hubieran perecido ante el derrumbe, un segundo, ¿derrumbe? ¡Si podía ver perfectamente a los monstruos que habían destruido aquel lugar! oh, debían ser enemigos, sus enemigos, de la persona a su lado, y de todo aquel que en el castillo habitase, solo enemigos, enemigos que hacían que su corazón se estrujara de tal forma que se sintiera morir... morir... curiosa esa palabra también, él no podía morir, para él era imposible morir, porque para morir tendría que estar vivo y él no lo estaba, no, era una simple marioneta guardiana, no importaba si sentía algo en aquel momento, desaparecería, desaparecería todo excepto aquel nombre y aquel rostro.

O—O—O—O

-¡JUUDAI!-Un grito retumbo en la habitación antes de que todo a su alrededor empezara a desplomarse, demasiado poco tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de pelear, mucho menos enfrentarse al centenar de enemigos que habrían derrumbado la pared tras él, sino fuera por Jesse a su lado, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de contarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-una nueva voz le dio la completa certeza de que habían sobrevivido, así que el enemigo sabía perfectamente donde estaban, genial, simplemente genial.

-Guys, no quiero alarmarlos pero...-murmuro Jim apareciendo de entre los escombros, con Gaia Plate the Earth Giant cubriéndole la cabeza. Evitando así que el edificio le cayera encima.-Necesitamos... hacer algo...-agrego tratando de divisar algo entre el polvo que había levantado todo el caos.

Una repentina llamarada a su alrededor les alerto que Haou, sin importarle casi haber sido enterrado bajo la construcción, se alzaba contra sus enemigos.

-¿A quién no le gusta cuando Haou esta de tan buen humor?-bromeó Haou Johan observando calmadamente desde el tope del edificio continuo que aun seguía en pie.

Era evidente al ver al Rey Supremo, con la mirada afilada y la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando como apretaba los dientes, estaba enojado, caviló Juudai, lo había enfrentado y estaba seguro de haber dicho lo que pensaba desde hacia tiempo, pero tal vez no había sido el momento más _oportuno_.

-Ardan malditos bastardos.-escuchó que exclamaba quemando a cuanto enemigo sus ojos percibían. Pero tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, ¡quemaría todo el lugar y a ellos con él! Fue entonces que sus ojos lo vieron, entre el polvo del edificio caído, una ruta de escape.

-¡Jesse!-grito aun cuando lo tenía al lado, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas. En cuanto el peliazul lo escucho, miró hacia el lugar que señalaba y no pudo más que compartir el entusiasmo del castaño. Montado en Saphire Pegasus, le hizo señas a Jim que estaba sobre una pila de escombros, también combatiendo, señalado hacia algún lugar cercano a él y recibió un OK de parte del vaquero, ahora solo faltaba avisarle a Haou y Haou Johan, aunque le disgustase de sobremanera aquella persona. Llamó a Ruby quien apareció sobre la cabeza de Saphire Pegasus y, con una simple orden, vio como se acercaba a paso veloz, saltando de entre lo que quedaba del edificio, hacia Haou.

Miro hacia atrás, hacia Haou Johan que simplemente miraba con una expresión malhumorada como todo se convertía en cenizas, al notarse observado sonrió como si nada sucediese, Jesse volvió a hacer lo que hizo con Jim y al verlo saltar hacia ese lugar entre lo que quedaba del suelo del edificio, se dio por satisfecho, era su turno.

Con Juudai sosteniéndose fuertemente de su cintura y él, de Saphire, bajaron en picada hacia un agujero que se había formado en el piso inferior gracias a la fuerza que había hecho al derrumbarse la construcción, mostrando un acueducto subterráneo, la perfecta ruta de escape. Apenas paso, una esfera de fuego les rozó a escasos centímetros y fue a impactar en la entrada derrumbando parte de esta, bloqueándola.

Furioso, apenas toco el piso, se dirigió hacia el castaño de mirada ambarina tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Podrías habernos matado!-bramó mientras Juudai trataba de calmarlo.

-Estás vivo, ¿no? Además así no les será fácil seguirnos.-explicó sin dejarse llevar por la violenta actitud que demostraba.-Ahora solo tenemos que ir en dirección al castillo.- completo, soltándose sin esfuerzo del agarre del peliazul, que rendido ante su actitud solo pudo cerrar los puños y jurarse estar atento ante cualquier otra eventualidad que se le ocurriese, ¡él podía defenderse pero Juudai aun estaba herido!

El camino frente a ellos era un simple mar de oscuridad que se alumbraba con la luz de una pequeña flama que salía de los dedos de Inferno Wing, liderando el camino al lado de su amo, Haou, y tras ellos los demás. Las paredes a cada lado de ellos eran de un ladrillo color gris oscuro, cada una unida con una precisión milimétrica con la siguiente formando un arco en la parte superior. Mientras que a ellos, los guiaba una única senda de agua que les llegaba hasta las rodillas haciéndoles desear jamás meterse en un lugar ni remotamente parecido.

El camino seguía extendiéndose sin evidenciar si subían o bajaban, si iban en círculos, si se curvaba hacia algún lado, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de si estaban acercándose al castillo o si, simplemente, se alejaban a cada chapoteo.

-Esto es verdaderamente inútil.-termino por murmurar Juudai, quien iba en la espalda de Jesse escuchando inmediatamente después como alguien cerca de ellos reía.

-Deja que el Rey haga esto como quiere.-le respondió Haou Johan, después de todo no tenía prisa, el ver como todos se iban impacientando a cada minuto que pasaba era lo más divertido que seguramente vería.

Inesperadamente la luz desapareció y, antes de que alguien se quejara, Haou les ordenó guardar silencio.

Sus oídos se agudizaron y el sonido de pasos pronto les llegaron a los oídos, ¿quién demonios, además de ellos claro, se metería en un acueducto por voluntad propia? El ritmo de las pisadas les dio a entender que era más de una persona, y pronto el eco del agua salpicando de manera dispareja como si alguien corriera los hizo ponerse en guardia. Una pequeña luz empezó a asomarse frente a ellos, chispeando y logrando que extrañas sombras se formaran en las paredes, como si danzaran una espeluznante melodía.

A los pocos segundos todo cesó y solo el rumor de unas voces se percibía, los pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos pero no por eso dejaban de acercarse hacia ellos.

Y la luz termino por revelar su ubicación pero la sorpresa vino al saber la identidad de los dueños.

-¡¿Kyle?-no pudo más que gritar Juudai volviendo un remolino sus pensamientos, ¿que debía hacer? ¡No podían pelear allí! Más bien, no podía dejar que Haou comenzara una pelea allí.

La otra parte no respondió y el semblante serio en el rostro del chico le dio a entender que nada había cambiado desde su último encuentro. Los dos hombres que lo secundaban pusieron armas arriba apuntando hacia Juudai y sus amigos, aunque ellos si estaban sorprendidos, sorprendidos de ver a ese chico de pelo castaño vivo.

-Estás vivo.-afirmó en voz tan suave que sus labios apenas se movieron, alternando su mirada entre Haou y su antiguo héroe y amigo. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Rey Supremo, formando una sonrisa irónica, atacara convocando rápidamente a dos evil hero más.

Los dos hombres que servían de guardia se defendieron pero el tercer monstruo, Inferno Prodigy, paso por encima de sus cabezas directo hacia Kyle.

-¡Haou detente!-gritó el Osiris tratando de bajarse de Jesse para poder hacer algo pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas, más bien Haou se negaba a hacerles caso. Para él, aquellas tres personas ya no les servía para nada, solo eran cebo y sacrificios, futuros cadáveres postrados bajo sus pies. Pero, antes de que su ataque hacia el inmóvil Kyle se concretara, una sombra velozmente se interpuso.

-¿Quieres que te mate también?-preguntó impasible, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, no tenía problemas en matarlo después de la humillación sufrida, y no creía que aquel bastardo aguantara tanto defendiéndose solo con su disco de duelo. El peliazul simplemente rió como solía hacerlo, enfadar a Haou se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito después de tanto tiempo de encierro.

-¿No crees que nos servirán de algo? ¿De distracción tal vez, mi rey?-contestó, estaba seguro de no haber reaccionado ante el grito del castaño, después de todo, era la clase de _villano_ que heriría a su propio _amo_, ¿Por qué unas simples palabras de alguien que no era más que el ser más importante para su contraparte le causarían algún efecto?

Haou se quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo? ¿Por qué ese maldito bastardo tenía que interponerse en cada una de sus decisiones? Pero... esta vez no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-¿Acaso crees que él accederá?- refutó.

-Solo es cuestión de _convencerlo_.- Haou frunció el entrecejo, convencer a quien casi mata a su contraparte, no había nada mas infructuoso que aquello.

-No me hagas reír. Deberías entender tan bien como yo que son completamente inútiles...-

-Oh Haou-chan, sé que no quieres decir eso. ¿No es que simplemente quieres obtener venganza por Juu-chan? Como un tierno hermano mayor.-lo interrumpió burlándose, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que tenía razón y que el frío Haou solo quería un resarcimiento. Una barrera repentina de fuego le alerto que se había pasado de la raya con sus juegos y el castaño ya no razonaría más con él, sino se apartaba lo convertiría en cenizas.

Y observando la escena estaban, más que perplejos Jim, Jesse y Juudai, sin saber que demonios hacer, como detener a Haou, ¿salvar a Haou Johan?

-¡YA BASTA!-termino por gritar el castaño, con una expresión molesta, convocando a Neos, todo se había convertido en un caos, los evil hero tratando de matar personas, ellos defendiéndose y Haou Johan enfrentando a Inferno Prodigy para _defender_ la vida de Kyle. En un descuido, los dos hombres lograron escapar dejando a su líder a merced de los que, ellos creían, eran sus enemigos.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar cuando todo el movimiento ceso, los tres evil hero y neos, enfrentados, Haou Johan como _mal tercio_ y un silencioso Kyle.

-¿Por qué?-escuchó que murmuraba, retumbando en aquel espacio su voz. -¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él era Haou?-termino gritando, levantando la mirada para mostrar un rostro contrariado por la ira y la tristeza, y Juudai sabía que en sus palabras estaba la verdad, confianza, no había confiado en Kyle, no había confiado en Johan y solo les había causado sufrimiento a ambos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, era el momento de decir la verdad, aquella verdad que a él mismo le había tomado un tiempo aceptar.

-Kyle, Haou es...-no sabía muy bien como decirlo, ¿su oscuridad? ¿La Gentil Oscuridad que salvaría al mundo de la Luz de la destrucción? Simplemente lo diría.-Es mi parte oscura. Después de que te dejamos pasaron varias cosas y, de entre todas ellas, me convertí en Haou, lo desperté de alguna de forma en mi interior cuando perdí todo lo importante para mí y sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo evitar que todas esas vidas se acaben, ni que esos pueblos no sean quemados... ¡pero ahora Haou es diferente! No es una voz en mi interior que me dice que busque poder, es solo una persona de la que alguien busca venganza, alguien que se llevo a Johan.-dijo sin poder evitar que su corazón se estrujara al mencionarlo, ansiaba tanto verlo que era insoportable pero continuo hablando, tenía que explicarlo todo no importaba que. -el Haou que ahora está en ese castillo no es el mismo que ahora está aquí con nosotros.- reveló esperando que el chico entendiera por lo que estaban pasando y por lo que habían pasado. -No quería engañarte pero no es fácil decirle a quien no conoce lo que pasamos, que Haou es parte de mí.- suspiro.-Por eso ahora te pido Kyle, ¿me ayudarías a rescatar a Johan y a acabar con ese Haou impostor? No te obligare pero tampoco te dejare que te interpongas en mi camino.- le preguntó, decidido, esperando que al menos una parte de él lo entendiera.

Kyle se relajo pero...

-Lo siento Juudai.-le respondió, dándose la vuelta. -No puedo perdonar todo lo que Haou nos hizo antes.- y con esas palabras se devolvió por donde había venido, por donde sus compañeros habían huido, entendía a Juudai, lo había perdido todo pero... para él nada justificaba el convertirse en Haou y acabar con tantas vidas como lo había hecho, no importaba si quería perdonarlo por los viejos tiempos, no había vuelta atrás al saber la verdad.

Juudai no pudo más que mirar con abatimiento como se iba, hasta que vio como el fuego comenzaba a consumirlo, abrió grandemente los ojos al oír sus gritos y miro instintivamente a Haou que, sin expresión alguna, también miraba el espectáculo. El fuego se consumió rápidamente y la figura, antes humana, solo era polvo en el agua. Haou había logrado lo que quería sin que nadie lo percibiera.

Aparto la mirada, ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Le pidió en un susurro a Jesse que lo dejara bajarse y, con él como muleta, se acerco a Haou, con las lágrimas contenidas de la ira. Pero Haou lo ignoro y continuo caminando, desde siempre a Juudai no le había gustado tenerlo, no cambiaria si matara a una o dos personas más.

Juudai contuvo toda la sarta de improperios que quería gritarle al Rey Supremo. Jim coloco una mano sobre su hombro tratando de darle fuerza, él también estaba abatido, ¿cómo alguien podía matar sin miramientos? ¿Sin siquiera sentir algo?

Pero Haou Johan no podía más que sonreír, un rey que no titubeaba al matar, y podía decir orgullosamente que le pertenecía, no se contuvo y una risa se le escapo de los labios antes de caminar siguiendo al castaño, definitivamente, todo era más divertido cuando podía participar y no solo mirar desde un segundo plano.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que una bifurcación en el camino se les hizo presente, ¿derecha o izquierda? Que importaba, ni siquiera sabían donde demonios estaban y el ambiente no estaba para una nueva discusión.

Fueron por la derecha, por donde a lo lejos se veía una luz en el techo, tal vez alguna salida. Llegaron debajo, donde una muesca en la unión de unos ladrillos iluminaba la turbia agua. La luz no podía provenir de las calles, ya habían comprobado que toda la ciudad era como una boca de lobo donde una persona a 3 metros de ellos seria parte de las sombras. Sin delicadeza alguna, destrozaron el techo haciendo volar los ladrillos en todas direcciones mientras subían ayudados por sus cartas. Encontrándose inmediatamente con una gran habitación iluminada por variadas velas y lámparas de aceite bien ornamentadas y detalladas, era un dormitorio, con una cama en el centro de la habitación, con mesas de madera color caoba a cada lado de la misma, un escritorio, un espejo, un simple cuarto amueblado para dormir, que ahora tenía, como agregado a su decoración, trozos de ladrillo por todas partes y una fina capa de polvo. Divisaron dos puertas, alguna de ellas debía dar a algún pasillo.

Un atrio llamo la atención del peliazul de ojos anaranjados, mientras que los demás se acercaban con sigilo hacia las puertas en busca de alguna salida o indicio de donde demonios habían acabado. Sobre el mueble, podían verse varias hojas de un color marfil, y entre ellas algo que parecía ser un dibujo, ocultando la sorpresa al reconocer a la persona en él, lo guardo con cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos, la situación cada vez se volvía más interesante, pensó mientras se relamía.

Observó como aquel grupo entreabría la segunda puerta, después de ver que la primera llevaba hacia otro cuarto completamente oscuro, viendo que como habían predicho, esta daba hacia un pasillo alumbrado por candelabros empotrados en las paredes, y con una alfombra roja cubriendo el centro del pasillo.

Pronto los gritos de _Intruso_ se hicieron escuchar a su alrededor, el alboroto que habían causado al hacer volar el piso de esa habitación había alertado a los inquilinos. El revuelo se hizo mayor conforme caminaban por el pasillo, que pronto mostro tres caminos diferentes, cada uno igual al otro, ¿cuál conduciría a la salida?

Se separaron sin acordar un plan después de oír los gritos de algunos guardias mencionando a _Haou_, ¿qué macabro destino los habría llevado directamente hacia el lugar que deseaban? Jim fue por un lado junto con su inseparable Karen, Jesse con Juudai, como no podía ser de otra manera, y con mucho pesar para el Rey Supremo, él con Haou Johan. Después de todo, cada quien tenía algo diferente que hacer, venganza, rescate, búsqueda, el objetivo de llegar a aquel lugar ya se había cumplido y nada los retenía de hacer lo que realmente habían ido a hacer.

Merodearon evitando el peligro cuanto pudieron pero era inevitable que los guardias los encontraran y una batalla se librara en aquel lugar, haciendo volar a sus enemigos, destrozando las paredes empapeladas, dejando enemigos derrotados por donde pasaban. Juudai había tenido que valerse de la pared para no caer al piso cada vez que un enemigo los encontraba, no deseaba ser una carga para Jesse obligándolo a ser su muleta, solo necesitaba un punto de apoyo y sus enemigos caerían ante sus monstruos.

Juudai corría lo que podía con su cuerpo herido por los pasillos del castillo buscando a Johan, aun si se habían separado, aquel lugar era lo suficientemente grande para hacerles difícil la búsqueda, y los enemigos que a cada momento aparecían lo dificultaba aun más. Escuchó un grito de dolor viniendo de frente por donde él y Jesse iban, corrió con mas ahínco y sintió como alguien le era lanzado encima, cayó al suelo sin remedio quejándose por el dolor, abrió los ojos que había cerrado por inercia, y vio a Jim con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pero aun así se levantó de encima de él, y él lo hizo tan rápido como pudo con ayuda de Jesse. Pero ya habían sido rodeados por un buen número de enemigos en tan poco tiempo, y en tan angosto pasadizo.

-Juudai...-lo llamó Jim con la respiración agitada.-Creo... que ya se para que querían a Johan.-le dijo señalando algo frente a él. Juudai, quien estaba de espaldas al vaquero para enfrentar a los enemigos en la retaguardia, giró la cabeza para ver lo que le decía.

-Johan...-murmuró al verlo aparecer entre sus enemigos. Una sonrisa de esperanza alumbró su rostro solo para darse cuenta de la realidad. Su amigo, la persona que había estado buscando, la persona más importante para él, vestía una armadura de un tono azul equiparable al de su cabello, pero su rostro, su expresión, sus ojos, no era él, ¡definitivamente no era él! -¡Johan!-se atrevió a llamarlo en un grito, tratando de acercarse siendo detenido inmediatamente por Jesse, pero una risa y el sonido de una nueva armadura moviéndose le hicieron retroceder un poco por voluntad propia, junto con Jim. Esa risa, esa risa que conocía, esa risa que se había grabado en su cabeza, la risa del enemigo.

-Parece que me descubrieron.-escucharon que decía un hombre envestido en la misma armadura negra y dorada que Haou solia usar mientras aplaudía y sus súbditos reían. -¿Qué te parece que tu propio amigo este en tu contra? Aunque claro, no es a ti a quien quiero... específicamente.- dijo, aunque Juudai ya lo sabía, ese hombre quería a Haou, ¡¿pero por qué demonios había tenido que llevarlos hasta ese lugar? ¡¿Por qué había tenido que secuestrar a Johan? Las preguntas se le atoraron en la garganta pero gritaban en su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez, desde que Johan no estaba a su lado.-Me pregunto donde estará nuestro invitado de honor, me gustaría enseñarle a mi nuevo...juguete.- musitó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia Johan logrando encolerizar a Juudai que arremetió contra él con su espada pero Johan se interpuso y con su propia arma lo desvió, retrocedió entre sorprendido y enfurecido, ese bastardo estaba utilizando a Johan, ¡lo estaba manipulando! ¡Lo estaba usando de su maldito escudo! -No deberías ser tan impaciente, si solo es el comienzo.-rió nuevamente en lo que una esfera de fuego impactaba directamente en su cabeza protegida por su yelmo, la risa se detuvo y el sonido del metal cayendo al piso retumbo en aquel pequeño pasillo, Haou emergió desde la oscuridad, por el camino que Juudai había seguido, con tres de sus evil hero guareciéndolo de cualquier peligro.

-Haou.-grito Juudai con una mueca de felicidad pero le duro poco, el sonido de más metal cayendo al piso lo alerto, todas las piezas de la armadura se hallaban tiradas en el piso formando un montículo ¿y su enemigo? ¿Había escapado? ¿Era una ilusión?

-Bastardo.-gruño el Rey Supremo observando como los súbditos de aquella armadura vacía parecían vacilar al mirarlo.

-H-Haou.-se escucho que empezaban a repetir aquel nombre, aterrados ante el significado de ser verdad, y que dirigirse a esa persona, era dirigirse al ser más despiadado que hubieran conocido. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, suplicantes mientras que se veía como se arrodillaban a su alrededor.-Haou-sama.-

-Patéticos.-dijo él simplemente antes de que una ráfaga de fuego esmeralda emergiera desde el fondo del pasillo contrario a Haou acabara con todos, volviéndolos cenizas en un centellear sin dejarles gritar siquiera del terror.

-Oh, Haou-sama, me alegra que haya aceptado mi _invitación_.- resonó una voz aguda, de mujer, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

-Con que una mujer...-murmuró simplemente Haou, indiferente ante la idea de si el bastardo que robaba su nombre era hombre o mujer, solo necesitaba castigar a quien fuera.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Debí presentarme antes.-Las antorchas que se habían apagado al final del pasillo se encendieron y una mujer, ataviada en un vestido rojo vino estilo victoriano, se dejo ver. Estiro su mano con suavidad hacia donde estaba Johan, que sin titubear le ofreció su brazo pero no era toda aquella escena la que sorprendía a sus espectadores, sino el rostro de aquella mujer.

-Asuka.-murmuró Jim sintiendo que aquello era simplemente una broma de mal gusto, ¿qué hacia la Obelisk ahí?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

well, se que alguien va a matarme por eso pero tengan piedad que ya sufrí bastante con la anestesia que me cayó para la reverenda m... u_uU y tuve que quedarme hasta el día siguiente T_T anw... ya para el viernes estaba en casa leyendo los fics de saku xD aunque solo un ratito =_= para hacer corta la historia operada o no nada me aleja de la pc xD y sobre el cap... Solo un poco más largo de lo normal (casi 4000 un record personal creo xD solo 300 palabras más me faltaron T_T) para compensar el de la semana pasada que no publique T_T (y unas cuantas revelaciones importantes claro) Aunque lo de Asuka me debatía entre una Yubel femenina y bueno, Asuka... y luego elegí a Asuka por una razoncita especial, que no dire o.o... solo que se apega mejor a lo que planeo hacer... nadie me mate por favor! Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir, si algo no se entiende... tratare de explicarlo mejor la semana que viene n.n Review time :3

**XxchibichromexX:** por donde comienzo xD? Me encanta que se aprovechen de Juudai xD ok no tanto... solo un poquito (?) y kuriboh, ya tenía que aparecer xD Haou, sufre por sus celos T_T pero demuestra que tiene su corazoncito así y no vayas a tirarme a esos dos chicos sexys que no tengo reemplazos xD y… aquí esta Johan o.o!... Ruby tuvo su mini aparición de informante... y ya estoy bien de la operación xD (aunque no puedo estar mucho rato frente a la pc -3-) queeeee D:? bajas notas y te quitan la pc por eso ¬¬ que les pasa?, las notas bajarían aun mas si se quitara la pc T_T well… nada mas, gracias por el review X3 (y suerte, que mejoren tus nota que quiero verte dejando un review xDD)

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** aquí esta Johan *3* y ya buscare yo el nombre del clon xD y gracias a dios todo salió bien T.T (excepto por la anestesia -3-) y tienes muchas preguntas xD creo que ni por orden acabo xD creo que Juudai ve bien la diferencia entre Johan y su contraparte (?) ok no, simplemente lo olvide, que cabeza la mía T_T hubiera estado muy lindo... a Haou nadie le toca lo que le pertenece (?) Jesse un interés romántico de Juudai o Jim, interesante n.ñ Misawa... hacia cuanto no oía su nombre xD , quien sabe o.o quiero mantener el mystery xD (fail ingles ;-;) gracias por el review X3

**Johanaandersen:** Ahh esperar la actualización de I belong to you es tortura T-T y disfruta el cap xD y no me dieron mi órgano, y que me equivoque que era la vesícula xD (dieta estricta desde el miércoles u_u me despedí ya del chocolate por unos 6 meses...) gracias por el review X3

**Dask Visconti:** desvarío al escribir no se nota o.o xD? Aunque esa parte la iba a cambiar y... lo olvide, alguien pégueme x_x! Bueno... con Haou tratando de ser el líder, y personas en las que no se puede confiar, en que estaría pensando yo =_=? No es un buen equipo y Kyle... sin comentarios sobre lo que le paso u_u Jesse es un alivio para el corazón de Juudai, al menos eso intento hacer ver u_u y si, Juudai es fuerte sin Haou owó y con sus amigos de su lado X3 Gracias y gracias X3

EDITEDITEDITEDITEDITEDIT: Realmente no debería admitir esto como escritora T_T pero… el capítulo había sido escrito a las apuradas, si, ya pueden matarme! Y yo sabía que había quedado confuso porque la idea la tengo bastante clara en mi mente pero cuando la pase a la historia... se me deformo u_u al menos lo que creí que no quedaba lo cambie (Además de que algunas cuestiones las doy por sentada y no debería... Como el deck de Jesse...). La única razón de haberlo publicado aun cuando sabía que tenía errores era mi idea de o lo publico miércoles como había prometido o esperaba una semana más... y luego pensé, bueno, lo publicó y cuando este calmada cambio lo que necesito y reemplazo el cap, que fue lo que hice u_u pueden enojarse, no es algo que deba llegar a hacerse no se que más decir, espero que se entienda mejor, es lo único. Gracias por leer el edit~


	14. Capítulo XIII

Muchos Johans= mi paraíso personal xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo XIII**

Al oír hablar al vaquero, la mujer le dirigió una mirada despectiva y torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto pero inmediatamente la cambio al pasar su mirada al castaño de ojos dorados.

-Haou-sama.- nombró, mostrando una sonrisa mientras el último invitado a la fiesta hacia su aparición.-Todos estamos aquí parece.-murmuró mirando a Johan que volteaba su cabeza hacia ella para asentir, sin una sonrisa, sin una simple expresión que denotara si sentía o no algo.

-Para que servirá separarse si todos terminamos en el mismo lugar.-se escucho decir mientras los pasos de Haou Johan hacían eco, dándole al ambiente un sonido además del de la respiración de los duelistas. Miró a la mujer frente a él y a su contraparte, quien le mantuvo la mirada. -¿Cuántas veces tendrá que ser controlado hasta que aprenda la lección?-le pregunto al silencio, mientras levantaba los hombros y cerraba los ojos como si el asunto no le importara.

-Johan...-murmuró Juudai, aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una ilusión, ¿Asuka y Johan sus enemigos? ¿Asuka era quien había planeado todo aquello, quien los había hecho sufrir tanto? No, no y no, tenía que ser una mentira, el enemigo estaría jugando con sus recuerdos y usándolos en su contra. Con esa idea en mente, alzo su disco de duelo.

-Que impaciente.-rió la mujer.-No es nada lindo.-añadió cambiando su expresión a una fúrica, arrugando el entrecejo y sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Johan, que de no ser por su armadura, las uñas de la mujer le estarían dejando una marca. Su expresión se relajo luego de unos segundos, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Una sonrisa irónica se apodero de su rosto.-Pero no importa, puedo borrar ese mal habito.-dijo tocando con un dedo su mejilla, pensando, como si Juudai se tratase de otros de sus _muñecos_, o de un sirviente al cual tuviese que disciplinar.

La sangre de Juudai hervía como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que pronto estallaría, ¿qué Asuka era realmente su enemiga? Su mirada se desvió hacia Johan, que se mantenía como una estatua al lado de la rubia, si tan solo hubiera confiado en él... No, no podía seguir pensando en el que hubiera sido, tenía que pensar en una manera de traer de nuevo a su amigo costase lo que costase, aun si tenía que ser mediante un duelo, ¡aun si tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza!

-¡Johan!-gritó a la par que encendía su disco de duelo, si lograba hacerlo despertar... todos volverían a casa, nada deseaba más.

-Pero que agresivo.-

-Así me gustas Juu-chan.-dijo riendo Haou Johan, enfrentaría a su contraparte para despertarlo, a veces le resultaba tan fácil adivinar los movimientos del castaño. Pero... aquella mujer, le intrigaba, ¿qué tendría contra Haou y sería real o una simple ilusión?

-Juudai.-llamó Jim sin poder digerir ninguna de las noticias, no podía ser posible, un engaño, eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente, pero no por eso dejaría que Juudai, en el estado en el que estaba, enfrentase a la marioneta de aquella _ilusión_.-Retrocede por favor.-le pidió con una expresión seria, dándole a entender que no lo dejaría pero el castaño no quería escucharlo, si un duelo podía traer de regreso a Johan él lo haría, combatiría a su amigo como lo había hecho cuando estaba siendo poseído por Yubel.

-Jim, esto es algo que debo hacer.-le dijo mirándolo con decisión, con sus ojos centelleando con determinación.

-Como si fuese a dejar que mi juguete favorito se ensucie las manos contigo.-escucho que la voz de la mujer le decía, y sus ojos se centraban en Haou Johan mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se apoderaba de ella. Miró a Johan un momento susurrándole unas palabras inaudibles antes de que una nueva ráfaga de llamas esmeralda inundara el pasillo, emergiendo de entre ellas Johan. -Solo me falta quitarte algo más.- se escucho que la dama le decía a Haou, mientras que Johan atacaba a su contraparte.

-Parece que aprendiste unos trucos nuevos.-dijo divertido desenvainando la espada, que en la fortalece de Kyle le habían dado junto con la armadura. -Una simple marioneta, un simple cascarón vacío sin voluntad... un idiota hechizado por esa bruja.-decía mientras las estocadas no se hacían esperar, manteniéndolo concentrado en la espada que se blandía con la intención de herirlo, pero él no se dejaría, si ese idiota era realmente un títere sin voluntad solo había que despertarlo.

En tanto que Haou se había acercando sin la menor duda en sus pasos a Asuka, con el fuego tan cerca que podía sentir el calor abrasador recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿pero él iba a temerle al fuego? No, se lo devolvería, la convertiría en cenizas como había hecho con todos sus enemigos, no había otra salida cuando él se fijaba un objetivo.

Pero Juudai no se la dejaría fácil, había corrido tras él y ahora se encontraba estancado frente a él con los brazos extendidos como si eso evitará su plan, pero con sus piernas temblando y el cuerpo diciéndole que no resistiría mucho más, el cansancio extremo se apoderaba de él.

-Apártate.-le ordeno sin la intención de repetir su orden. Podría hacerse el héroe todo lo que quisiese pero nada evitaría que la matara.

-No.-respondió resuelto, sin apartar los ojos de la intensa mirada que su oscuridad le dedicaba, el de ojos ámbar continuo caminando hacia el de ojos chocolate, en cuanto estuvo frente a él le propino un golpe donde sabía que estaba herido, logrando que cayera de rodillas, lo paso de largo escuchando como trataba de detenerlo, sosteniendo su mano de la cual, sin esfuerzo, se zafó.

Desenvainó su espada, estando a unos pasos de aquella mujer que no dejaba que su semblante altanero escapara de su rostro, al fin podría obtener su tan ansiada venganza. Sin decir ni una palabra, alzo la espada por sobre su cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de su víctima, si quería mantenerse como una mártir no le importaba. Bajó la espada que contenía toda la ira que había acumulado por aquella desagradable experiencia pero algo lo detuvo, y la sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos cuando unos anaranjados le devolvieron la estocada, apartándolo de su objetivo, pero no se detuvo y ataco nuevamente. Ese bastardo, ¿por qué ese bastardo tenía que interferir en cada momento decisivo?

No se contuvo y una serie de ataques fueron a parar directamente hacia su nuevo adversario, Haou Johan. Pero había algo en esa situación que lo molestaba aún más, ¿por qué demonios no veía esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro?, ¿por qué esos ojos parecían sin vida justo como los de... Un sonoro clic hizo eco en su mente y miro hacia atrás donde había dejado a Juudai convaleciente, ¡¿donde se habían metido Jim y Jesse? ¿Maldita sea por qué Johan estaba por matar a su _luz_? Por primera vez la desesperación se apoderó de él, ¿cómo había sido que la situación se había volteado de esa manera?, estando tan cerca de lograr su cometido, y ahora podía ver como Juudai, Jesse y Jim estaban en el piso tirados, inconsciente, con heridas... y el bastardo de Haou Johan que no le daba un respiro para aclarar su mente.

_Esa maldita mujer_, pensó dándole un rápido vistazo, desvió la mirada hacia sus tres evil hero que esperaban sus ordenes, una idea acudió inmediatamente a su cabeza, él no era cualquier persona, si creían que podían llevarlo al límite estaban muy equivocados.

-Inferno Prodigy, Malicious Edge, Inferno Wing.-llamó mientras eludía un ataque que iba directo hacia su cuello. Los tres evil hero aparecieron en un parpadeo al lado de su amo evitando que Haou Johan siguiera atentando contra su vida, ante una simple orden Malicious Edge protegió a Juudai del ataque de Johan, haciendo rebotar la espada del peliazul contra su cuerpo, despojándolo de su arma y bastaron segundos para que las llamas de Inferno Wing lo envolvieran evitando que se acercara, un muro de fuego.

Con un asunto resuelto regreso la vista hacia Haou Johan que de improvisto había aparecido a su lado, franqueando todas sus defensas, dándole apenas el tiempo justo para reaccionar, él era su mayor problema, el peliazul no era un enemigo a subestimar y lo sabía perfectamente.

Si tan solo pudiera asesinar a esa mujer, encargarse de ese par sería simple, si estaban siendo controlados solo tenía que acabar con quien los estuviera controlando, un plan tan sencillo y tan difícil de concretar.

-Bastardo.-murmuró al ser tomado por sorpresa por Johan, quien había escapado de su prisión de fuego ileso, atacándolo sin contemplación. Un repentino dolor se apodero de él al sentir como su brazo era atravesado al defenderse de Johan, Haou Johan lo había atacado por la espalda en su descuido.

La risa enfermiza de la mujer al ver lo acontecido solo pudo alimentar la ira y la sed de venganza en el interior del Rey Supremo, no iba a ser superado, no iba a ser vencido por una maldita y demente bruja, no le daría a nadie la satisfacción de verlo derrotado, la vencería no importaba si eso le costaba un brazo, una pierna, no sería sometido. Se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de defenderse con ayuda de sus monstruos, y la vez, tratando de contraatacar y acercarse a Asuka para darle el golpe de gracia de su venganza.

La pelea se prolongo mientras sentía que el cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, malditos bastardos que trabajaban en equipo con ataques constantes y concisos, no podía respirar y el fuego esmeralda que aquella mujer producía acababa con el oxigeno a su alrededor pero nada se quemaba, y los tres duelistas inconscientes parecían sumidos en un letargo eterno. Ya no le importaba, se detuvo un momento contra la pared observando que los dos peliazules se acercaban, tomo tres cartas, a Sparkman, Clayman y Dark Fusión, sino podía matarla con sus manos, ¡que muriera enterrada en su propio castillo!

-¡Evil Hero Lightning Golem!-llamó, haciendo que, ante la aparición de su nuevo monstruo, las paredes comenzaran a colapsar al ser incapaces de dar lugar a semejante monstruo. Todo a su alrededor empezó a caerse mientras que Haou Johan y Johan corría hacia la mujer.

-Alexandra.-logro alcanzar a oír antes de que el mundo a su alrededor se volviera su tan apacible y necesitada oscuridad.

O—O—O—O

La mujer miraba como su castillo poco a poco iba desapareciendo ante el polvo que levantaba el derrumbe, pero aun así sonreía satisfecha, ¿cómo era posible que Haou, su tan odiado enemigo sobreviviera a tal destrucción? Empezó a reír como si no hubiera nadie más que ella, mientras sus dos _muñecos sin vida_ la observaban.

Al fin había logrado acabar con el bastardo que había hecho su vida un infierno hacia ya 7 años, aquel bastardo que había destruido todo lo que amaba y a quienes amaba, su familia, sus amigos, compañeros... al fin había alcanzado la venganza de aquellas almas usadas para Super Fusión, de todos esos duelistas, de todos esos pueblos devastados por el fuego maligno del Rey Supremo, su plan había sido llevado a cabo y solo le había costado 7 años y un castillo, que ahora yacía en ruinas, sepultando al bastardo que le había arrebatado todo.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo llamó su atención, deteniendo su risa y su celebración.

-Así que Alexandra...-murmuró el peliazul de ojos anaranjados, sonriendo de forma sarcástica ante la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer. Así que de eso se trataba, otra víctima de aquel mundo que había sufrido por el poder abrumador de Haou, si lo pensaba, era realmente obvio. -Un espectáculo digno de una copia de Haou.-

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, ¿qué no estaba bajo su hechizo igual que el otro? Retrocedió instintivamente al ver la expresión perversa que Haou Johan revelaba, una sonrisa inocente para unos ojos que demostraban una maldad que dudaba conocer límites.

-Oh, ¿por qué esa expresión de sorpresa?-dijo dando un paso hacia ella, obteniendo como acto reflejo que ella se alejará un paso. No obtuvo respuesta y dio otro paso hacia ella, el mismo resultado, pero no jugaría a la persecución con ella. Tres grandes zancadas lo situaron a escasos centímetros de la rubia, sintiendo la excitación recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar en lo que haría, deformo su sonrisa en una retorcida, acercando su mano a su rostro, delineando el contorno de su rostro, e inesperadamente sujetándola del cuello, siendo de inmediato que empezará a oponer resistencia, pataleando, tratando de zafarse con sus propias manos, pero él era más fuerte.

-S-suel-ta-me...-le ordeno mientras el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones, eliminando de a poco sus sentidos, de la vista, del habla, hasta que solo el dolor de esos cinco dedos estrangulándola lentamente quedo.

-¿Qué crees que pasara si aprieto un poco más?-le pregunto, sabiendo que ya no podía escucharlo, deleitándose con el sonido de una vida escapándose del mundo, cerró su mano por completo escuchando como los huesos de su cuello crujían ante la presión, y los huesos rotos destrozaban la piel dejando que la sangre manchara sus manos, goteando hasta el suelo embelesándolo con su sutil sonido.

Dejo que el cuerpo sin vida cayera al piso con un ruido sordo y se volteo a ver a la marioneta que era su contraparte, se acerco a él hasta que la palma de su mano ensangrentada se poso por completo en su mejilla, dejando que el tibio liquido se fuera resbalando por su cuello.

-Nee, ¿deberíamos divertirnos con Juu-chan?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh dios, no puedo creer que yo escribí eso o_o! pero amo a este Jehu/Haou Johan/Yohan *.* no se que más puedo decir, Dask Visconti, les has acertado, este lindo y mortífero personaje si tenía algo entre manos *-* realmente no se que decir xD oh si, lo olvidaba, cambie algo en el cap anterior, no fue tanto o.o... la explicación está al final de cap anterior en edit xD igual espero que este cap haya resuelto varias dudas~ y perdón por lo de Haou, pero... contra Haou Johan y Johan... no iba a ser sencillo, menos con los dos con sus instintos asesinos D:... well... una cosita más, ame imaginarme la última escena de estos dos, no se porque pero me vino a la mente y dije, tengo que hacerlo! Espero que les haya gustado X3 Review time xD

**Johanaandersen:** Sep, está faltando un Juu-chan xD eso mismo pensé...tres Johan, quien no se muere de un infarto xD (se nota que es mi consentido xDDDDD) Los padres de Juudai haciendo un Jaden para Jesse... por que mejor no un Johan y Juudai tratando de hacer un peque Juudai/johan xDDDD? Ok ok, ya estoy desvariando xD y Asuka... anda que era Asuka y la vez no (ni que fuera la mas importante en esta historia~ Haou Johan powa!) vaya, ballet x_x! Practica mucho X3 y gracias por tu review X3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Pero sino dije que iba a matarte ToT *deprimida en una esquina* ok, dejare eso, pensé que se entendería T_T que era Johancito T_T y sep, es como tú dices u.u... tratar de explicar demasiado T_T (tenía la idea... y la mate... T_T) Haou... en el edificio destruido O.o? es la continuación de lo que veían en el primer párrafo xD gomen por enredarte! Sin comentarios sobre lo de Kyle -.-U no sirve a Asuka xD sirve a alguien exactamente igual (por mi falta de imaginación -.-U) aunque originalmente iba a ser Asuka celosa xD y luego me dije, no seas tan mala mejor no traumatizar más a Juudai u_u... y bueno, en eso termino, además iba a morir desde la idea original... gracias por el review X3 (el cap pasado iba de que llegan al fin al castillo y muere kyle xD y aparece el clon de Asuka con Johan...)

**Judy-andersen:** oh dios, leí tu review antes de empezar el cap xD y me emociona hacer una escena así *3* (aunque mataría la personalidad del pobre Juu-chan de la 4ta temporada T_T) y falta alguito para que tengan su reencuentro u_u en especial ahora que Haou Johan tiene las riendas de la situación D: y vamos no odies a Asuka que no era ella xD gracias por tu review *3*


	15. Capítulo XIV

A ver cuantas veces escribí el nombre de Haou xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo XIV

No había nada que odiase más que ser rescatado, tal vez solo la derrota era algo un poco peor pero que alguien tuviera que salvarle el pellejo se encontraba entre las dos cosas que más odiaba.

-Un poco mas y no la contamos...-se escuchaba que Jim decía, teniendo que sostenerse de uno de sus salvadores para mantenerse en pie. -Thank you.-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un guiño con su ojo visible a la muchacha encapuchada de negro que lo ayudaba. No recibió ninguna respuesta más que un bufido y la advertencia de que lo dejaría caer si volvía a hacer eso.

Haou desvió su atención del vaquero para tratar de encontrar a su contraparte, a su _luz_, que a solo unos metros de él, se aferraba a Jesse como si soltarlo significara su muerte.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, tendido en una maldita cama como si fuera incapaz de mantenerse por si mismo encima en un lugar desconocido, ¡estaba completamente fastidiado! Esa bruja no se había conformado con envolverlo en toda esa maldita situación sino que se había atrevido a meterse con lo que le pertenecía, miro a Juudai un momento, y encima tenía que tener un parecido idéntico a la maldita amiga de su maldita contraparte, ¿algo más que le faltara para que aquella situación fuera de su completo desagrado? Oh si, tenía que llevarse a los dos inútiles Johans, una expresión mortífera inundo su rostro, había hecho que esos dos bastardos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, y se habían salido con la suya, lo habían herido y no solo su orgullo. Ojeo su brazo derecho por un segundo tratando de moverlo pero solo lograba elevarlo unos centímetros antes de que un dolor infernal le hiciera desistir, genial, simplemente genial, ¡cuando dejaran de ser controlados por esa bruja juraba torturarlos de la peor manera posible!

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llorando?-termino por decirle a su contraparte, quien, con la poca voluntad que tenía en ese momento, solo pudo mantenerle la mirada por unos segundos antes de bajarla al piso.

Juudai no se sentía de la mejor manera, ya no sabía que hacer, tenía de enemigos a dos de sus mejores amigos, y no solo eso, realmente estaban dispuestos a matarlo, no pudo más compadecerse a sí mismo, lo sabía, sabía que era su culpa, ¡maldita sea que estaba consciente de ello!

-Juudai...-escucho como Jesse murmuraba su nombre con un tono lastimero, el peliazul sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, cualquier cosa que dijera sería en vano, la persona que él quería era su enemigo, ¿que había peor que eso? Solo podía mantenerse a su lado aun cuando su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos algo de descanso, brindarle algo de apoyo y un par de brazos donde pudiera dejarse caer al mundo de los sueños. -Descansa.-le pidió siendo consciente del agotamiento físico y mental de él, de todos mas bien.

-Habia escuchado que unos guerreros iban a derrocar a Haou pero no pensé que sería un grupo de mocosos.-se escucho que una voz decía, mientras la puerta abierta dejaba ver a un hombre envestido con una armadura parecida a la de ellos pero verde, con su pelo rubio recogido y sus ojos del color del cielo fijos en los individuos de aquella habitación. -Aunque debo felicitarlos por demoler su castillo.- agrego unos minutos después dejando que una sonrisa de confianza y satisfacción se apoderara de él. -Nunca pensé que lograrían un ataque con un grupo tan pequeño, ese Kyle si que sabe elegir a sus guerreros.-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana a las camas donde Haou y Juudai estaban riendo.

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre Juudai no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior en señal de impotencia, había dejado que Haou lo matara, era imperdonable.

-¿Y donde esta ese pequeño héroe?-pregunto al pasar su mirada por todos los presentes sin encontrar al peliazul.

-¿No sería mejor que nos dijeras quien eres tú en primer lugar?-dijo Haou sentándose en la cama con dificultad, apoyando su espalda en la pared, sin dejar ver en su expresión alusión alguna de debilidad.

-Oh, cierto, soy Zero.-se presento provocando una reacción de sorpresa en los duelistas, ¿donde habían oído ese nombre antes?

-Zero... ¿a quien Vermilion llamaba su "líder"?-pregunto Jim sin saber que hacer de ser cierto.

-Vermilion...-murmuró mientras que su mirada se perdía en el piso. Haou frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de haber acabado con el supuesto "Zero-sama" a quien Vermilion tanto parecía adorar, aunque aquella armadura estaba vacia. -Es... un poco complicado.-admitió levantando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa apenada. -Veran... Vermilion...-murmuró el nombre sin saber que decir a continuación, ¿estaba bien confiarles aquella historia de su pasado? Bah, que importaba, ¡habían derrotado a Haou después de todo! -Es un antiguo compañero de armas mío, combatimos en muchas batallas contra Haou pero en un momento... algo paso.-contó. -Fue en una incursión que hicimos en aquel castillo para conseguir información, ese Haou...-dijo sin poder evitar cerrar en puños sus manos. -Algo le hizo, cuando lo encontré en medio del reconocimiento él me ataco alegando que era un enemigo, intente hacerlo entrar en razón pero era como si hubiera perdido parte de él, estaba demente, atacaba sin cesar y al final, cuando decidí retroceder a pelear con él, un hombre en armadura apareció, Haou, y Vermilion se acerco a él diciéndole Zero, fue que lo supe, ¡ese bastardo de Haou le había lavado el cerebro a mi amigo!-gritó reviviendo ese momento con cada célula de su cuerpo, la sensación de vacío, de ira que había sentido en aquel momento eran imborrables.

-Es su habilidad ¿no?, controlar a la gente...-murmuró Juudai sin poder evitar que la imagen de Johan que él conocía fuera tapada por la su amigo siendo convertido en un títere, atacándolo tratando de matarlo.

-Hmp...-Haou simplemente sonrió ante aquella situación, esa bruja solo sabía manipular la voluntad de los demás por medio de trucos, cuando el poder radicaba en controlarlos con el miedo. -Es simplemente una bruja en busca de venganza, buscando aliados débiles que le sean de utilidad.-dijo sabiendo que, en cuanto supiera que se encontraba vivo, volvería a por él.

-¿Una bruja?-pregunto el hombre confundido. La mujer al lado de Jim miro con escepticismo al castaño, según las fuentes de su investigación Haou era hombre, no importaba que trucos usara era imposible que fuera mujer.

-Según nuestras fuentes, Haou es un hombre despiadado que manipula a sus subordinados con el miedo.-dijo la mujer confiando en sus fuentes, si hasta Zero lo había visto, no había error en su información.

-Es una mujer, vil y manipuladora, pero no le llega ni a los talones al verdadero Haou.-dijo el de ojos ámbar vanagloriándose de su propio poder, esa mujer podía intentar imitarlo cuanto quisiera pero él no manipulaba la mente de sus lacayos, él miedo era su mejor arma, nadie que quisiera seguir con vida lo desafiaría si demostraba que era el terror del infierno y que era capaz de demostrárselos en carne propia.

Juudai le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Haou, sabía por donde estaba yendo la cosa, era cuestión de segundos a que preguntaran y Haou no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de demostrar su_ punto_.

Los dos individuos ajenos al grupo se miraron entre sí, si aquello era verdad, ¿contra quien demonios habían estado peleando?

-Además, no está muerta, escapo antes de la destrucción con sus dos fieles perros.-agrego escupiendo con ira aquellas palabras, aquellos bastardos que habían herido su orgullo. Aquella afirmación hizo que la sorpresa pareciera en el rostro de sus _invitados_.

-¿No lo está? ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido a ese derrumbe a tiempo?, ¡con suerte logramos sacarlos a ustedes!-grito Zero convenciéndose de las palabras del castaño sobre su enemigo real.

-Es una cucaracha con guardaespaldas que la protegen.-dijo sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de solo recordarlo. Realmente todo aquello era irreal, era el pensamiento de Juudai, entendía que había que derrotarla pero ¿cómo pelearían contra sus amigos?

Zero suspiro pesadamente mientras que mostraba un rostro cansado, había sido engañado como todos, viendo a un Haou que no era real, ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido pero...

-¿Por qué saben tanto? ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que no era el Haou real?- Ah, era la pregunta que Haou había estado esperando pacientemente a que se presentara.

-Porque esa mujer quería verme muerto.-respondió sin la menor duda en su voz, después de todo, ella misma había mandado a Haou Johan y Johan a matarlo específicamente. -Después de todo tenía que eliminar al real.- La mujer, que aun no se había presentado, retrocedió un paso casi dejando caer a Jim mientras que Zero, sobresaltado, se había levantado de su silla y miraba sin poder creer en aquella _indirecta_.

-El verdadero... Haou...-Juudai suspiro al oír a Zero decirlo, con cierto temor en la voz y una rabia escondida entre sus palabras, odiaba los métodos de Haou, ¿ahora que ellos sabían que él era el verdadero Haou que harían? Pero Zero simplemente sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar aquella idea que el castaño le había metido en la cabeza, era imposible que aquel mocoso fuera Haou, Haou era un ser despiadado e invencible, él chico que ahora se encontraba sentado contándole todo aquello no era más que un guerrero derrotado. -Por un momento creí que decías que eras el verdadero, pero debo haber oído mal.-dijo cambiando su semblante y dejando que una sonrisa se mostrara, aquello era imposible sin importar por donde lo viera.

-Has oído perfectamente.- Juudai sentía la urgente necesidad de golpear a Haou hasta hacer que se callara pero sabía que esa era una tarea que nunca llevaría a cabo. La sonora carcajada que Zero había lanzado le dio la certeza a Juudai que sin importar que Haou dijera aquel hombre no le creería, podía suspirar tranquilo, la apariencia del Rey Supremo en aquel momento no evidenciaba nada más que alguien derrotado. -¿O necesitas una prueba?-pregunto acallando la risa del rubio y sonriendo como si su victoria en aquella conversación fuera definitiva.

-Chico, ¿acaso crees que soy tan ingenuo? Puede que haya creído tu historia de aquella mujer pero no es posible que tu seas el temible Haou.-dijo restándole importancia al castaño para mirar a Juudai. -Además, no recuerdo que Haou tuviera un hermano.- Oh dios, era lo que Juudai se temía, no decir la verdad lo había llevado hasta ese punto y de seguir haciéndolo no sabía en que terminaría. Trago saliva pesadamente mientras Jesse trataba de pensar en que hacer, esa situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ya ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraba su enemigo, no sabía realmente si podían confiar en aquellas dos personas, y estaban malheridos como para escapar si eran atacados, nunca pensó que todo eso pasaría solo por querer ayudar a Juudai.

-¿Por qué no te muestro a los evil hero?-dijo sonriendo como si la victoria se hallase en sus manos, haciendo que Zero se atragantase con su propia saliva al escucharlo, ¡¿estaba hablando en serio, los evil hero? ¡De acuerdo a su información solo Haou manejaba aquel deck!

-Si lo que dices es cierto, hay más de una razón para que quiera matarte.-dijo Zero mirándolo seriamente, ¿por que estaba creyendo en sus palabras? ¡Era solo un niño tratando de engañarlo!

-Si fuese a importarme la vida de aquellos a quienes asesine y deje por vida por mero capricho no sería Haou.-dijo tranquilamente, ¿que importaba si intentaban matarlo de nuevo? Tenía a sus monstruos y con eso era más que suficiente para sacar del camino a cualquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser de utilidad.

-Zero...-llamo Juudai, ese hombre parecía incapaz de creer en Haou, y gracias a ello podrían obtener su ayuda, necesitaban encontrar el paradero de Johan y Haou Johan, un par de ojos más serían de mucha ayuda. El ojiazul miro al castaño quien, a pesar de su aspecto demacrado aun poseía su voluntad en sus ardientes ojos, ¡no es que hubiera terminado aun de hablar con el supuesto Haou! Era solo una pequeña pausa.

-Dime...-

-La mujer que nos engaño, la perseguimos porque está manipulando a dos de nuestros amigos.-le conto, ya ni importaba, ahora estaban completamente como al principio, tenían que encontrarlos y no sabían por donde comenzar, se había complicado tan innecesariamente.

-Ya veo.-Ahora podía entender porque Kyle los había elegido y hablando de él... -¿Y qué paso con Kyle? ¿También lo está manipulando?- era la única explicación que encontraba. Juudai se congelo, la verdad... tenía que decir la verdad...

-Lo mate.-dijo tranquilamente Haou sonriendo al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro de Zero. –Después de todo, llego el momento en que ya no era de utilidad.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahhh T_T es definitivo, no puedo escribir si no estoy escuchando devil´s trill T_T bueno, eso y que no puedo dejar de leer el manga de KHR! D: así que si ven algo extraño... es que no puedo dejar de pensar en otra historia que quiero hacer... un G27 (para quienes entienden de esa serie xD) bueno, ya conocimos a dos nuevos personajes, aunque aún no he presentado a una, y Haou se está saliendo con la suya~ y lo más seguro es que en el siguiente sabremos que les paso a los dos Johans *.* (y algo que tengo preparado para Jesse y Juudai *w*) y vemos como Haou sigue siendo el mismo, y que Jim sigue quedando relegado xD mmm... creo que no tengo más que u_u a los review~

**XxchibichromexX:** ahhh yo no los mataría D: (¿o si *.*? ok no xD) incesto... no lo había pensado asi desde que juntos son una misma persona xD que lindo suena, incesto *.* ok, estoy desvariando muy fácilmente... Haou y su brazo... solo quería ser sádica con él (?) ahh adoro tus review me hacen reír y no se porque xD me ponen de buen humor *-* gracias por tu review X3

**Judy-andersen:** robarte a Juu-chan y Jo-chan... pero me los devuelves xD o más bien te cobro por llevártelos (?) Haou es sádico, no tanto como Haou Johan pero tiene su lado~ a Juu-chan lo golpeo, lo espadeo (?) y de todo, es mi muñeco de practica parece xD ok, eso no sono bien... en fin, gracias por tu review X3 y a ver cuando termino xD

**Johanaandersen:** Jesse en una cajita para ti entonces xD aunque no creo que quiera viajar así, ok ok, escribir gore? Pero si no me gusta el gore xD (lee varios de sus capítulos) err... juro que no me gusta el gore xD sale solo gracias por tu review *.*

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** lo de las comas, después de leerme los 14 capítulos ya entendí porque lo hacia x.x cuando releo y veo que una frase esta muy larga quiero ponerle comas pero... luego de ponerlas veo… muchas ... y luego pienso, esto ni yo lo entiendo xD y termino quitando algunas =_=U y ese si es Jehu *.* e inicialmente iba a haber un momento tomorrowshipping y luego metí a Juudai y quedo así xD nop, Jehu es un bastardo, que de bueno solo tiene el cuerpo (?) y Alexandra muriendo fácilmente y Johan siendo controlado tienen explicación pero mejor dejo que Haou Johan en el próximo capítulo lo cuente *.* gracias por tu review X3


	16. Capítulo XV

Kukukuku *.*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XV**

Demerión podría ser catalogado de traidor, después de todo, era gracias a su habilidad que Johan había sido controlado, y Vermilion también claro, pero no por eso era realmente que en su mente la palabra "traidor" se repetía constantemente, ¿cómo era posible para él haber visto como asesinaban a su líder, a Alexandra, sin mover un solo dedo para impedirlo? ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en aquel momento siguiese cada una de las órdenes de aquel asesino? ¿Cómo era que estar simplemente al lado de aquel sujeto no le sentir nauseas por el aroma a sangre que inundaba aquel escondite en lo más recóndito de la montaña? Para él simplemente no había una respuesta, seria simplemente el instinto de supervivencia que se apoderaba de él, seguir al más fuerte, seguirlo hasta el punto en que supiese que sería derrotado y abandonarlo, si, justo como con Alexandra.

-Pareces muy pensativo, Demerión.-observo el peliazul, mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo tallado en la roca misma, que no daba lugar a que nadie más que una persona pasara a la vez. El caballero de roja armadura simplemente miro a los ojos a su interlocutor, ¿qué caso tenía que le dijera lo que pensaba? En cambio, miro hacia atrás donde Vermilion cargaba un bulto envuelto en su propia capa roja que poco a poco se iba manchando, haciéndose un poco más oscura. Definitivamente aquel Jehu, como les había ordenado llamarle, era un demente, ¿que planeaba hacer con el cadáver de su antigua cabecilla?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir controlándolos?-pregunto para no hacer del silencio algo incomodo, para apartar sus pensamientos.

Haou Johan observo de reojo a las dos personas tras Demerión, Vermilion y Johan, no era partidario del control mental pero conocía a su contraparte, podría doblegarlo de tal forma que jamás volviera a ser el mismo pero verlo ir en contra de Juudai, ser testigo, se le hacia una idea demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir.

-Hasta que me canse de ellos.- respondió, cuando estuviera completamente satisfecho no le importaría deshacerse de la carga.

El recorrido por aquel camino pareció alargarse más de lo necesario pero pronto una intensa luz los cegó momentáneamente, la salida estaba justo enfrente de ellos, el nuevo objetivo de Haou Johan. Dieron unos pasos fuera de la gruta antes de que unos guardias se decidieran a identificarlos como extraños, como intrusos.

-Bajen las armas.-ordeno Demerión, los guardias, al reconocer aquella voz, movieron sus armas y dieron una pronunciada reverencia, el grupo continuo caminando hacia lo que evidenciaba la existencia de un refugio, como Demerión lo había llamado, que era, ni más ni menos, los aposentos donde Alexandra había estado planeando su venganza, reuniendo súbditos, todo para completar su tan anhelado deseo. No era más que una casa de dos pisos, en un lado de la montaña, única, pero bien custodiada, parecía que ese pequeño grupo que custodiaba el lugar no se había enterado aún de la destrucción del castillo.

Caminaron por un serpenteado camino de roca que enviaba directamente a la puerta principal, donde una guardia más los esperaba, pasaron sin necesidad de decir una palabra pero algo se escucho, el sonido del metal al caer sobre la madera que recubría el piso de la entrada.

Un guardia se agacho para levantar aquel objeto cilíndrico solo para poner horrorizado una expresión de completa sorpresa.

-Alexandra-sama...-murmuró el guardia antes de ver el bulto ensangrentado que Vermilion llevaba en brazos, pero nada más pudo decir pues Demerión se encargo de silenciarlo, controlándolo, logrando que con sus propias manos comenzara a ahorcarse ante la estupefacta mirada del otro guardia.

-Entiendes que pasara si dices algo, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Demerion, observando el cuerpo ya sin vida del primer hombre, mientras el otro asentía recuperando la compostura.-El nuevo señor del lugar es... Jehu.- Haou Johan sonrió ante el nombre, después de todo Haou Johan era un nombre que solo quería escuchar ser mencionado de los labios de Haou y Juudai.

Entro como quien entra a su casa, dirigiéndose a la que sabía era la habitación principal, aquel dormitorio tan bellamente decorado, igual que en el castillo, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, ser libre se sentía demasiado bien, casi asfixiante, tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que haría, tantas cosas que serian decisión suya y solo suya, una risa casi macabra se escapo de sus labios mientras que era observando por aquellos tres nuevos sirvientes suyos, ahh, ¿por donde debía comenzar?

Con la locura reflejada en sus pupilas se acerco a Vermilion descubriendo de forma ruda el cadáver de aquella mujer a la cual debía agradecerle su libertad, acariciando de forma cariñosa su mejilla pálida y manchada de su propia sangre.

-Demerión.-llamo sin poder evitar que sus dedos bailaran sobre el cuello roto y ensangrentado de su victima. No obtuvo una respuesta pero estaba bien por él, sabía que lo escuchaba. -Tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor.-dijo mientras en su mente su plan comenzaba a tomar forma, cada minúsculo detalle, cada situación que se iba planeando sin que tuviera control realmente, todas las ideas consecutivas... pero tenía que ir despacio, tenía que hacerlo o algo saldría mal. Sonrió mostrando los dientes, como sus colmillos le daban una apariencia de fantasía terrorífica, no podía esperar más.

Y frente a los ojos inexpresivos de Johan, el cuerpo sin vida comenzó a moverse, con un compas macabro, irreal, como el de un títere manejado por sus hilos, sin poder mantener su cabeza en su lugar, dejando una expresión imposible de olvidar, pero él no lo sabía, él ya no sabía nada, él ya no sentía nada, ni lastima, ni miedo, ni odio, seguía siendo un juguete pero parecía tener un nuevo dueño.

O—O—O—O

-¿De utilidad?-La expresión de Zero era un tributo a la sorpresa, pero pronto fue de indignación. -Ya deja de decir tonterías, esta broma está yendo muy lejos. -Cree lo que quieras.-dijo sin que una sonrisa victoriasa se instalase en sus labios sin la intención de abandonarlo. -No importa donde busques, no lo encontraras.-agrego satisfecho al ver como la cólera hacia que sus ojos destellaran como los de una fiera y sus labios se contrajese.

Pudo observar como la mujer suspiraba cansada.

-Zero, sabes que es una mala costumbre tuya el caer fácilmente en los juegos de otros, cálmate.-dijo sin dejar que las palabras del castaño le afectasen tanto como a su compañero.

El hombre miro a su compañera sabiendo que tenía razón, dio una gran bocanada de aire, suspiro de igual forma y su semblante se tranquilizo, no debía caer en el juego de un niño, Kyle debía estar vivo, y seguramente algún día lo vería de nuevo.

Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, ya tenía lo que quería y más, si eran aliados lo comprobaría con un poco más de tiempo.

-Vamonos Camellia.-le dijo a la mujer que, ayudando antes al vaquero a sentarse en la esquina de la cama de Haou, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Haou...-murmuro Juudai molesto, estaba cansado de él, estaba verdaderamente cansado de su maldita actitud de yo sé todo lo que hay que hacer y hay que hacerlo a mi manera.

-No me vengas de nuevo con tus quejas, no lo han creído pero la duda está ahí.-dijo el castaño de ojos ámbar satisfecho con esa idea, nadie podía decir que no se los había advertido. Juudai trato de no explotar, no tenía caso, lo sabía pero aún así, ya no sabía que hacer para ocultar todo el estrés que había acumulado, todas las desilusiones, el dolor, ya no podía contenerlo y solo nublaban su juicio.

Jesse lo miro preocupado, había sostenido su mano todo el tiempo esperando que al menos sintiera que había alguien a su lado, pero desde la conversación de Haou y Zero había visto como temblaba y apretaba su mano como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener un arranque de ira. Dudo un poco sobre su siguiente movimiento pero lo que más necesitaba Juudai era desahogarse y, si podía ayudarlo, se daría por satisfecho. Rodeo con su brazo libre el cuello del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él, siendo casi de inmediato que una inútil resistencia proviniera de él, después de todo no iba a soltarlo hasta que realmente dejara escapar todas esas preocupaciones que había estado manteniendo sobre sus hombros.

Jim solo podía mirar a aquel par sintiendo un poco de envidia, después de todo... el saber que su enemigo era Asuka le había dado un duro golpe, ¿realmente tendrían que combatir a sus amigos? Se sentía nuevamente enfrentando a Haou para salvar a Juudai, pero esta vez, ¿el ojo de Oricalcos funcionaria? ¿Asuka estaría siendo controlada para hacer todas esas cosas por su lado oscuro? Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más sentía que era imposible hacer algo.

Mientras que Juudai simplemente se había quedado quieto, esa calidez que podía sentir emanando del cuerpo de Jesse le recordaba tanto a Johan que no podía encontrar la diferencia, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba engañándose, en el fondo sabía que solo era una autosatisfacción el pensar que eran iguales, porque nada podía reemplazar a Johan.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto el peliazul luego de un rato de mutismo, incluso estaba sorprendido de que Haou no hubiera salido con uno de sus comentarios desalentadores, claro que agradecía de sobremanera aquello, lo único que faltaba era que Juudai perdiera completamente su espíritu de pelea, aún si eran sus amigos, si amenazaban su vida, tenía que pelear.

Claro que el Rey Supremo estaba guardándose un pequeño secreto, ¿cómo es que nadie había notado que jamás había dicho el nombre de Asuka? Con solo eso podía confirmar que sus decisiones eran las correctas, pero... sabía que era una mejor estrategia el decirlo, aquello eliminaría las ataduras en la mente de su contraparte para que quitara de su mente la idea de _pelear contra una amiga_. Pero no era necesario apresurarse, mientras más tiempo tuviera para recuperarse antes de que Juudai supiera la verdad, en mejores condiciones estaría para su venganza, nada en el infierno se compararía a lo que le haría a aquella bruja por todo el daño que había sufrido, la humillación... Miro su brazo herido con gran aprensión, era solo un recordatorio que había sido débil, y nada le desagradaba más que aquello, una mueca de disgusto se instalo en su rostro, odiaba a aquella mujer, odiaba sus métodos, odiaba al bastardo de Haou Johan, a Johan, a todos, quitándole todo lo que tenia incluso su orgullo.

Los días siguientes a la destrucción del castillo se sintieron con un aura deprimente, de amargura, habían descubierto al menos donde habían ido a parar, a aquella ciudad por la cual habían pasado yendo al castillo de Haou, aquella ciudad excavada en la tierra, aquella capital para los refugiados, para los opositores de Haou. Se habían encontrado varias veces más con Zero y Camellia, parecía ser que realmente no creían en la historia de Haou, al menos en la última parte, y los saludaban siempre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, contándoles detalles de aquel lugar, de lo que sucedía desde que todos creían al rey despiadado muerto. Pero nada de eso podía eliminar el sentimiento de pérdida de Juudai y Jim, quienes parecían ser los que más sufrían, manteniéndose al margen, mudos y solo sonriendo ocasionalmente para aparentar que nada sucedía, que ya habían superado la situación y estaban dispuestos a continuar, cuando interiormente para ellos era imposible el hacer un solo movimiento sin que sus valores y dudas fueran puestos a prueba.

Pero a pesar de notar todo eso, no había que se pudiera hacer, y en el caso de Haou, no haría algo hasta que el momento llegara, con un brazo que no dejaba de temblar ante el dolor que le provocaba la profunda herida que sanaba poco a poco no sería tan imprudente de ir en busca de su enemiga y perros guardianes. Pero Jesse era un caso muy diferente, ya no podía soportar más la actitud que había tomado el castaño y estaba decidido a sacarlo de su pozo de amargura costase lo que costase, le importaba muy poco el que Juudai estuviera decidido a no atacar a sus amigos, era hora de que tomara una decisión él también.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yo se, yo se, que corto el cap para haber tenido un parón la semana pasada -.-U aunque eso tiene explicación... es más excusa que otra cosa xDtuve unos problemillas con el proveedor de internet y bueno, o.o… estuve unos días histérica por la falta del mismo ... en fin, también estoy entrando en semana de exámenes -.-U... y mi cabeza se sobresaturo xD lo digo con gracia pero llegue a tener un bloqueo mental que me ponía frente a la pc, frente a mi cuaderno y no podía escribir nada... pasando a otro tema más importante (?) vemos que nuestro lindo grupo tiene problemas, y que Haou Johan tiene nuevo nombre *.* pero seguirá siendo Haou Johan para su querido Haou~ ya veremos como le va con su plan :3 nada más que decir, perdonen el parón de una semana

Review time :3

**XxchibichromexX:** yeah, Haou diciendo eso asi sería bastante cómico xD pero vemos que Zero es un terco y no le creerá xD asi que su lindo y sexy cuellito está a salvo de la horca (?) Jehu es un bastardo demente y aquí se ve mejor que nunca xD Giotto… Giotto-bossu es mi n° 1 *.* publica tus drabbles D: esa es mi tercera pareja favorita… o era la cuarta ¬¬U? ok, no recuerdo xD hay muchas parejas hermosas~ gracias por tu review y disfruta del sádico Jehu xDDD

**Johana-anderson:** jesse tiene derecho a divertirse como todos (?) es difícil que Juudai se resiste owó, ok, lo que tenía planeado tendrá que esperar u.u... Hombres malos *.* a quien no le gusta un hombre estilo Haou o Jehu D:? bueno, Jehu encadenado por si intenta algo pero un Haou... *¬* ok, me voy callando, gracias por tu review X3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Hay esta Johan O.o... Jehu es... Jehu es un Bakura incluso más hijo de puta (?) Aunque siento que nadie supera a Bakura xD perdón por hacer esperar ToT y por no develar tanto gracias por tu review X3

**Judy-andersen:** todo se toma en cuenta, por ejemplo sino hiciera caso a cuando me dicen que esta confuso nadie entendería nada al final xD y si, se divertirán *.* ya me imagino un trío *¬* pero nunca he escrito uno xD asi que no creo que pase D: demo... Jehu es más que seguro que se divertida, si esta la mar de feliz~ Gracias por tu review :3


	17. Capítulo XVI

I want lemon D:

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVI**

Para él no había sido fácil aceptar la muerte de aquella persona a quien tanto había querido, como tampoco le era fácil ver en aquel rostro tan similar al de su amado una expresión que rayaba en la de un condenado a morir en la horca, pero que podía hacer se preguntaran, para él había una respuesta sencilla después de haber vivido toda aquella experiencia al lado del castaño y sus compañeros.

El sentido del tiempo en aquel lugar era sumamente peculiar, estando bajo tierra uno no sabía muy bien cuando comenzaba un día y cuando terminaba, ni siquiera podía diferenciarse un cambio en las calles, siempre abarrotadas de gente entrando y saliendo de los edificios, paseándose por el mercado que eran las calles llenas de puestos de lo que se pudieran imaginar, invitándolos a descubrir tesoros ocultos entre las baratijas, al menos eso era lo que Juudai veía mientras miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, que se hallaba en un segundo piso, no era que no le apetecía ir a echar un vistazo simplemente... le faltaba voluntad, algo de lo que, en los últimos días, sentía que carecía, le había dado tantas vueltas a la idea de Johan atacándolo que sentía que pronto olvidaría su siempre animada sonrisa, aun si Jesse era un recordatorio constante a su lado de ella, no era lo mismo, y lo sabía, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo, porque no podía hacer nada, quería tanto verlo que se conformaba con la silueta de Jesse a su lado siempre atenta a lo que necesitase, suspiro antes de apartar la mirada de la gente que seguía con sus vidas, él no podía, su vida se había detenido.

-Juudai.-Su nombre salió de los labios del peliazul, quien lo miraba preocupado desde la puerta que cerraba lentamente, el castaño intento sonreír pero lo más que pudo hacer fue una mueca con los labios, ¿Por qué su determinación siempre le llevaba por los peores caminos? No solo sufría él, sufrían todos a su alrededor.

Jesse, algo dubitativo se acerco al castaño que se encontraba recargado justo al lado de la ventana, la única de aquella habitación de dos camas que les había cedido Zero para que descansaran, era iluminada por una lámpara de aceite que pendía sobre la puerta, y las luces de afuera también ayudaban a alumbrar la oscuridad que parecía querer tragarse al castaño.

-Jesse.-murmuro su nombre solo por contestarle algo, había momentos en que no sabía que haría si aquel chico no estuviera con él, simplemente se hundiría para nunca más ver la luz, aparto ese pensamiento tan rápido como pudo, no podía depender de él, no tenía que depender de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo sentándose en la cama más próxima al Osiris, entrelazando sus manos sobre sus piernas, dejando que sus ojos se encontrasen directamente con las orbes chocolate del castaño.

-Bien.-dijo mientras aquella mueca intentaba darle tranquilidad al peliazul, siendo que solo acrecentaba el malestar al que sometía a su observador. No quiso agregar nada más, en parte porque no tenía nada más que decir y no era su intención la de comenzar a hablar, sabía que terminarían llegando al tema del falso Haou y todo lo referente a su situación actual, y era lo último que quería.

El peliazul entreabrió la boca dejando escapar un suspiro, entendía que estuviera dudando, entendía que no quisiera enfrentarse a sus amigos, pero nada de eso importaría si moría.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto sin darle rodeos al asunto, él seguiría a Juudai, aún si veía al fantasma de su persona amada en él, no tenía nada más que perder, ¿por qué no ayudarlo? era la pregunta que siempre se hacía a sí mismo para despejar la tentadora idea de volver a recluirse del mundo.

Juudai resoplo molesto, ya tenía suficiente con Haou y con Jim, Jesse había sido hasta ese momento el único que no le había pedido indirectamente que tomara una decisión, lo cual había agradecido, pero ahora, no tenía una respuesta ¿por qué no podían dejarlo pensar un poco más? No era fácil, estaban hablando de su amiga Asuka y de Johan ¡por dios!

Se mordió el labio, no quería estallar, no quería ponerse a gritar todo lo que pensaba, ¡de nada ayudaría! Se calló todas sus quejas sintiendo que estas no tardarían en salir.

-No lo sé.-fue lo único que dejo escapar sin encarar al peliazul desviando su vista a la ciudad. Pronto sintió como apresaba su mano con la de él, de forma firme, como si le ordenase voltear a verlo, pero se resistió dejando que ese toque llenara un poco el vacio que sentía.

Ante su respuesta Jesse se vio a si mismo haciendo algo que nunca pensó, tomando con fuerza la mano que sostenía y tirando de ella hasta que tenia a Juudai encima de él mirándolo con sorpresa, desde la posición en la que había caído ante el brusco movimiento, a gatas con su mano libre sosteniéndose del borde de la cama cerca de donde estaba la pierna del peliazul.

Y el peliazul, aun con su mente gritándole que no debía hacerlo, se adelanto hasta que pudo sentir el suave contacto con los labios del castaño quien no tardo en apartarlo al procesar que sucedía, dejando que parte de su ira se manifestara en un puñetazo que fue a parar directamente a la mejilla del peliazul.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Q-Que fue eso?-le grito sabiendo que en parte estaba descargando su frustración con quien no debía, aun si lo que había hecho también fuese merecedor de unos cuantos insultos.

El peliazul no reacciono por unos segundos en los que vio como Juudai se tapaba la boca con el brazo evitándole la mirada, escuchándolo murmurar improperios que, sabia, iban dirigidos a su persona, pero había obtenido lo que quería y no tenia de que arrepentirse.

Comenzó a reír divertido ante todo, desde el principio lo sabía, desde que lo había visto había sido tan obvio para él que dolía, ese no era su Jaden, no era aquel a quien tanto había amado, pero él también era débil, él también había preferido la ilusión antes que el tormento, pero ya estaba bien, ya podía pensar con claridad, ya no vería en Juudai a Jaden, después de todo, su mente podría engañarlo todo lo que quisiese pero su corazón ya lo había aceptado, estaba muerto y la persona frente a él era un pajarillo perdido en busca de su persona amada.

-Lo siento.-dijo tratando de parar de reír, sin ser consciente de que las lagrimas habían comenzado su camino por su rostro, era doloroso, si, pero reconfortante.

Juudai, habiéndose quedado sin habla ante la escena solo pudo dejarse caer en la cama tras él, tapándose el rostro sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido, ¿qué demonios tenía el destino con él? ¿Por qué tenía que joderlo de tantas variadas formas? ¡Si el destino fuera una persona en ese momento ya lo habría golpeado hasta la muerte!

-¿Qué demonios?-fue lo único que pudo suspirar con resignación.

La risa se detuvo dejando a la habitación en silencio, el peliazul se levanto animado antes de sentarse al lado de Juudai y revolverle el cabello tratando de obtener alguna reacción que, tarde, se hizo presente al ver como dos orbes chocolate le miraban con ira.

-Lo siento.- volvió a repetir pero esta vez con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. -Mereces una explicación ¿verdad?-Pudo ver como asentía expectante por algo que explicara el que le tomaran el pelo de aquella forma. -Bueno... recuerdas que te dije que perdí a la persona que amaba ¿cierto? Y que esa persona se parecía a ti, ¿cierto?-le fue preguntando continuando al ver como asentía.-No pude evitar ver en ti a esa persona y...-no supo muy bien como explicarlo, ¿qué decirle? Lo siento Juudai, te confundí con Jaden y por eso te bese, no, ¡eso no le gustaba como sonaba! Aunque fuera exactamente lo que había pasado.-Digamos que me deje llevar por una ilusión.-dijo sin saber si Juudai estaría satisfecho con eso.-Y me gustaría decirte que no caigas en lo mismo que yo, después de todo tú tienes a tu _Johan_ esperando que lo... rescates...-dijo, casi como si fuera una orden, mirándolo seriamente esperando que captara lo que le había dicho.

Si bien aquella explicación lo dejaba medianamente satisfecho, no podía evitar resentirse un poco con el peliazul, no le gustaba ser el sustituto de _nadie_, aunque... aquel golpe que le había dado había eliminado parte de su frustración, solo que ahora sentía como si tuviera el corazón en su mano que comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-Idiota.-se limito a murmurar sin ser capaz de mirarlo, le hubiera explicado o no, ¡seguía sintiendo como si hubiera besado a Johan! Tardaría en perdonarlo completamente.

O—O—O—O

Haou sabía perfectamente que para que llevar a cabo su plan era necesario de algunos... subordinados, no podía tener ojos en todos lados y, más bien, en aquel momento siquiera podía mantener a raya a Juudai para que no fuera e hiciera la primera idiotez que se le pasase por la cabeza, mucho menos ir a gritarle que debían ir a matar a _Asuka_, y era muy pronto para decirle que Asuka era realmente Alexandra.

A diferencia de Juudai no había perdido el tiempo, había vagado por casi toda aquella ciudad encontrando que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba encontrar a alguien dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes, o tal vez solo tenía que encontrar al tipo de escoria fácilmente manipulable por el temor, era en esos momentos que se preguntaba que habría sido de todos aquellos bajo el mando de Alexandra que conocían al verdadero Haou, serian la basura perfecta para que buscaran el escondite donde esa bruja se escondía.

Entro a uno de los numerosos bares que llenaban la parte de la ciudad que él podía denominar la parte baja, donde se escondían las ratas que hacían de todo por dinero, los sicarios, o simplemente los borrachos que se creían más de lo que eran.

No dudo en ir a sentarse en la primera mesa vacía que encontró, casi a mitad del bar pero sin embargo contra una pared, aquel lugar era realmente desagradable para él, teniendo que oír las estridentes risas de los clientes y como la mayoría de ellos tenía un tema un común, el supuesto asesinato de Haou, el fin de sus días de opresión, pero eso poco le importaba, que creyeran muerta a su copia le tenía sin cuidado, solo necesitaba oír algo... algo de información, como hacia donde habrían huido los sirvientes de aquel castillo que ahora, seguramente, no sería más que una pila de escombros inhabitables, esa simple información le daría un comienzo a su búsqueda pero era tan jodidamente difícil escuchar algo cuando perdía fácilmente el hilo de las conversaciones al estallar algunos en carcajadas cerca suyo.

Escucho como la puerta chirriaba y era cerrada de un portazo, sin mucho interés observo como aquella mujer que acompañaba a Zero a todos lados se robaba la atención de todos. Pero ella, sin mucho más dio un vistazo rápido hasta que hallo lo que quería, que, para desgracia de Haou, era su persona.

Se abstuvo de replicar al verla sentarse frente a él sin siquiera saludar, realmente poco le importaba lo que ella quisiera con él desde que solo la veía como una posible amenaza.

Le mantuvo la mirada por unos minutos hasta que ella suspiro, quitándose la capa que la cubría en parte, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello largo rojizo, ondulado que parecía llegar hasta su cadera, y unos ojos color almendra.

El castaño, sin la más mínima intención de hablar con ella, continúo escuchando como algunas de aquellas personas se vanagloriaban de un triunfo ajeno, hasta que ella hablo.

-Haou.-escucho que lo llamaba, después de todo ese había sido el nombre y la identidad que había afirmado ser.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo viendo que no parecía dispuesta a irse sin más.

-Se que eres el verdadero Haou.-dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba en la mesa un retrato en el que Haou aparecía con su armadura negra y dorada, con sus antiguos subordinados más importantes. ¿Quién era realmente esa mujer que sabía de él? -Haou-sama, esperaba su regreso.-agrego segundos después haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a la par que Haou sonreía, simplemente perfecto, buscar a uno de sus antiguos subordinados no había sido tan difícil, las cosas ya iban como lo deseaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno, cap corto u.u y solo me sobra decir que... yo también quería que se fuckeara a Juudai D: pero ya va a sufrir más adelante así que me calme con esa idea DX y por ra que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de un trío u_uU aunque ahora extrañamente son Jesse, Juudai y Haou -o-U no mucho más que decir de este cap, Camelia no iba a ser más que una secundaria tras Zero pero Haou necesita una mano :3 (y Juudai y Jim no iban a dársela!) No se preocupen que no habrá un HaouxCamelia D: (no mientras yo sea quien escriba este fic ¬¬) Siento que pronto será el final D: (2, 3 caps tal vez, aun no estoy segura O.o... Jehu sí que es rápido para actuar -.-U) Gomen por la tardanza! Review time X3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Ya veremos si se mueren al final o.o~ No creo que a Jehu vaya a dejarlo ser sin castigo :3 el fantasma de Alexandra o.o~ hasta a mi me da escalofríos imaginarlo D: y a Juudai le pasa de todas y encima no tiene a Johan, a quien no le deprime D:? (además del poco casi nulo spiritshipping xD?) well, gracias por tu review y a ver si actualizo bien la próxima semana xD

**Judy-andersen:** tal vez, solo tal vez haya trío, aun no prometo nada xD pero tengo una linda idea en mente *w* y a Juudai habría que darle unos antidepresivos u_u (o mejor le regreso a Johan que es mejor que cualquier antidepresivo xD) gracias por tu review X3


	18. Capítulo XVII

Nada mejor que planear en secreto :3

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVII**

Desde que había asumido como nuevo líder haría cosa de una semana Jehu podía notar que se aburría, no era nada divertido el no tener cerca a Haou para molestarlo o a Juudai, en caso de que Haou no estuviera de humor, pero en aquel lugar solo tenía a los antiguos lacayos de Alexandra y a Johan, y una marioneta que no podía responderle NO era divertida, en especial cuando podía lanzarle cosas o insultarlo sin ver el más mínimo cambio en su expresión.

Tampoco era divertido molestar a Demerión, era casi tan difícil como hacer que un cadáver se riera, y si hablaba de cadáveres, la mujer llamada Alexandra solo lograba divertirlo de a momentos al ver como se movía ante las ordenes de Demerión, en definitiva necesitaba de sus juguetes favoritos o pronto enloquecería. Rió ante ese pensamiento, ¿que él no era la representación de la locura misma?

-¿Qué le parece tan divertido?- Escucho que el caballero, que aun portaba su armadura roja, le preguntaba. Sabía que solo preguntaba por preguntar y eso era lo que más le aburría, no podía torturarlo siquiera un poco.

-Nada.-dijo sin la intención de convertir en palabras sus pensamientos. Tenía que esperar un poco hasta que aquellos a quienes había mandado a buscar el nuevo escondite de ambos castaños regresaran, pero no podía estarse quieto, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a buscarlos él mismo, pero sería una imprudencia de su parte, era lo único que lo mantenía anclado en aquel trono al final de aquella larga mesa en aquella habitación del tamaño de un salón para eventos de la alta alcurnia. Ahh, definitivamente extrañaba a Haou.

O—O—O—O

Haou podía decir que, ciertamente, la situación comenzaba a ir a su favor, tenía una infiltrada en el grupo de Zero, con solo unas pocas palabras podría lograr que Juudai decidiera ir a buscar a Johan, solo necesitaba su paradero y ya todo estaría listo, ¿que importaba si su brazo era incapaz de sostener una espada? ¡Aun tenía el otro! Y era más que suficiente para cortarle el cuello o clavársela directamente en el corazón, si, a esa bruja de Alexandra y a sus malditos perros.

Fijo la vista en la puerta de la habitación, esperando, hasta que esta se abrió con sigilo mostrando como Camelia se adentraba sin hacer sonido alguno. Definitivamente era una ventaja tenerla de su _lado_. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento en cuanto ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo justo frente al castaño arrodillándose como un soldado.

-Haou-sama.-llamó solo para asegurarse de que podía oírla en el tono suave en que hablaba.

-¿Que es lo que tienes?-le pregunto sin interesarse en nada más, solo una maldita pista de su paradero y todo estaría resuelto, solo eso.

-Logramos capturar a algunos de los subordinados que huían pero no han dicho nada.- Le informo logrando que sonriera de forma irónica.

-Entonces es solo cuestión de mostrarles con quien están tratando.-La mujer entendiendo la orden implícita en sus palabras le pidió que lo siguiera, saliendo de la habitación sin saber que eran observados.

-Ahora que estas planeando ahora, Haou…-Definitivamente Jim había hecho bien en centrar su mente en el castaño, dejando de lamentarse por algo que no podía cambiar, si Asuka era su enemiga era solo cuestión de averiguar la razón y resolverlo, si podía, por las buenas.

Haou siguió a Camelia por los pasillos de aquel lugar, hasta salir a las calles abarrotadas de gente, encontrando cierta dificultar para abrirse paso pero no necesitaba saber adonde iban, en la dirección en la que iban llegarían al pequeño campamento que Zero y los demás rebeldes habían armado, donde se podían ver entrar y salir personas a cada momento pero siempre armadas. Entraron sin problemas luego de que reconocieran a la pelirroja.

Dentro solo pudo ver que era guiado hacia unas escaleras, siendo iluminado, como todo en aquel lugar por el fuego, ya fuese una vela o una lámpara. Al llegar al final del camino descendente se encontró con la imagen de unos barrotes, simples cárceles esculpidas en la tierra donde se podía ver un pequeño grupo de monstruos dentro. Haou no podía sentir más que satisfacción en aquel momento, esos bastardos tenían que tener una mínima idea de donde estaba el escondite de esa bruja rubia.

-Camelia.-escucho que murmuraban algunos al ver a la mujer aparecer, desviando su mirada inmediatamente al castaño que la secundaba. Las miradas de sorpresa y las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, ya podía estar seguro de tener su pequeño ejército, si es que esas basuras que habían sido fácilmente capturadas le servían de algo.

-Parece que reconocen a su Rey.-dijo con sarcasmo, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa maléfica, contando un total de 7 prisioneros, bueno, mejor que nada suponía. Los prisioneros dudaron un poco, su Rey, su Rey se encontraba allí frente a ellos, ¿era eso posible?

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de que eres Haou?-termino por preguntar uno, dándole a su desconfianza la forma de palabras. Camelia, ante la indignación que le provocaba la desconfianza, frunció el ceño y se acerco a las rejas para enfrentar cara a cara a quien había hablado.

-Cuida tus palabras, tu vida está en mis manos, y si Haou-sama me lo ordena puedes esperar a ser ejecutado este mismo día.-le advirtió la mujer dejando en claro que ella sabia la verdad, que ella sabía a ciencia cierta que ese Haou era su Rey y que desobedecerlo o dudar siquiera significaría su muerte inmediata.

-¿Y crees que nadie se dará cuenta?- Dijo el mismo monstruo sonriendo burlonamente, dándole una razón a la pelirroja para sonreír también.

-Nadie estará triste de ver desaparecer a una escoria como tú. -Oh si, definitivamente a Haou le agradaba ver como los sometía con sus palabras, en especial desde que solo quería esa información y el poder confirmarla sin _ensuciarse_ las manos. Aquel calabozo quedo en total calma y los murmullos de los monstruos entre ellos eran lo único que daba señal de vida. -Si quieren salir de aquí será mejor que hagan caso.-les volvió a advertir dándoles una ligera esperanza de libertad, si se le podía llamar así a ser controlados por el miedo a Haou. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era evidente, ser asesinados seguramente en un futuro cercano o tener un minimo de libertad, había que ser idiota para no saber la respuesta a dar.

-No tenemos otra opción.-murmuraron mientras que uno de ellos, un poco alejado, sonreía satisfecho, ¿quien dijo que traicionar a Haou era imposible? Él les demostraría lo contrario.

¿Pero como llevar a cabo aquel demente plan? Haou sabía elegir las cosas de la manera difícil, liberar a 7 prisioneros sin que nadie le estorbase era imposible como ya sabía, pero... provocar un alboroto seria más que suficiente para desviar la atención de aquel lugar a uno un poco más alejado ¿verdad? Su mente ya había ideado el plan, solo necesitaba unos pocos preparativos y sabía quien le ayudaría. Miro a Camelia de reojo mientras subían las escaleras de regreso, era realmente conveniente.

O—O—O—O

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, y las edificaciones comenzaron a desplomarse ante el peso del ataque, mientras los ciudadanos solo podían ver como el fuego consumía sus hogares dándoles un brillo escarlata, devorando también a quien no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para huir, dejándoles oír el canto que eran sus gritos de desesperación. Pero Haou no podía importarle menos aquellas vidas insignificantes de las cuales sus evil hero se encargaban de tomar sin dudar ante la orden de su amo. Aquellos que reconocían su fin cerca, aquellos que reconocían a sus atacantes solo podían gritar un nombre que rápidamente se extendía entre las multitudes ardidas por huir de su futura tumba bajo la tierra.

Dejo que sus monstruos se encargaran de la distracción mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia el campamento donde estaba su objetivo real, la liberación de sus marionetas. No le costó llegar, todos quienes pudieran pelear habían corrido hacia donde el incendia lo consumía todo dejando desguarnecido su centro, Camelia sabía hacer su trabajo, debía admitirlo, no había tenido ni un solo problema en llegar hacia el calabozo donde los reos esperaban impacientes. Los barrotes no fueron un problema para él, cayeron ante la fuerza de WildHeart, ni siquiera necesitaba un evil hero, eso era demasiado sencillo.

La orden ya les había sido dada, Haou los liberaría pero cualquier información que obtuvieran del paradero de su antigua ama debía ser inmediatamente dispuesta a su Rey, si alguien llegaba a incumplirlo la pena seria la muerte. Corrieron hacia la salida del campamento de la resistencia ante Haou, mientras que este veía como sus nuevos, o debería decir antiguos, subordinados desaparecían de su vista, solo esperaba que no fueran tan débiles como para morir antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Ahora solo faltaba encargarse de un pequeño asunto llamado Juudai, sin saber que alguien ya estaba en camino hacia él.

O—O—O—O

Definitivamente podía ver porque Demerión había decidido mandarlo, pasaba desapercibido con una facilidad que parecía irreal, aunque debía agradecer que Haou se encargara del espectáculo de fuego al otro lado de la ciudad, pero aun así, estaba enojado, no le había parecido nada divertido tener que soportar durante esos días encerrado a unos monstruos quejosos que lo único que sabían hacer era provocarle un deseo incontrolable de decapitarlos de a uno, pero ya había terminado, ya pronto estaría de regreso donde _Zero_ se hallaba.

Encontró el lugar que había estado buscando, viendo frente a él su objetivo, ¿quién diría que sería tan sencillo? Yuki Juudai realmente debía ser alguien sin suerte.

Pudo observar como la gente continuaba corriendo en sentido contrario al que caminaba pero sus ojos se centraban en el castaño que veía el fuego con temor, sin ser consciente de nada más. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando estuvo a unos pasos tras él, solo un poco más, saco algo de entre sus ropas, algo que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano, ocultando su existencia entre sus dedos.

-¡Juudai!-Un grito cercano le hizo paralizarse por un momento pero no, no se detendría, no fallaría. Con solo estirar su brazo lo enrosco en el cuello del castaño asustándolo, inmovilizándolo pero sin poder evitar que gritara y se resistiera, tomo aquel pequeño objeto que le había sido confiado, un pequeño tuvo de cristal transparente con una sustancia en su interior, una sustancia tan clara como su contenedor, rompió sin esfuerzo la parte más fina pero con cierta complicación al tener a su rehén peleando por su libertad y le obligo a beberse el contenido, soltándolo antes de ser atacado por un peliazul y su colérica mirada. Se alejo unos pasos, su misión aún no había terminado.

Pronto escucho como el castaño tosía, tratando de entender que había pasado sabiendo que nada bueno vendría. Jesse puso su disco de duelo en posición, ¡¿qué demonios le había hecho beber aquel bastardo a Juudai?

-Juudai, ¿estás bien?-se apresuro a preguntarle, quien sabía si aquello era un veneno, había visto perfectamente aquel tubo y parecían no faltarle enemigos al Osiris. Pero Juudai parecía ser incapaz de oír nada, siquiera podía enfocar la vista al frente pero sabía que quien le hablaba era alguien que conocía. Trato de mantenerse consciente pero todo se volvia negro a una velocidad que no podía manejar, pronto su mundo se había convertido en una negrura sin fin.

La risa del enemigo encolerizo a Jesse que, sin pensarlo, se lanzo a atacarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-grito tratando de obtener una respuesta.

-¡¿Vermilion?-Un nuevo grito llamo la atención de ambos. Zero se encontraba a unos pasos de Juudai mirándolos con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro. Vermilion, aprovechando el momento se zafo de Jesse acercándose a Juudai sin importarle que Zero estuviera ahí, porque para él, para su mente, para sus ojos, ese no era Zero, no, Zero estaba esperando en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí.

Con la velocidad por la cual era reconocido se situó a un lado de Juudai, tirado en el piso, dándole una fuerte patada al rubio para que no le estorbara en la siguiente fase de su plan. Pero Jesse no se la dejaría tan fácil, tan rápido como se había dado cuenta llego al lado de ellos, trato de tomar la mano de Juudai que ahora colgaba del hombro de Vermilion, solo unos centímetros...

-Despídete de él.-le dijo antes de que su monstruo hiciera acto de presencia bloqueándole el camino al peliazul y a Zero. -Hora de volver.-le dijo al tiempo que, como en su primer encuentro, una torre de luz lo hacía desaparecer de la vista de los presentes. Se habían llevado a Juudai, era lo único que la mente del peliazul podía procesar, había estado a su lado, había estado tan cerca y aun asi había dejado que se lo llevaran, no, definitivamente no perdonaría a esa mujer que había planeado todo aquello, no le perdonaría el jugar con la vida del castaño.

-Vermilion.-Pero Zero... era un caso distinto, mirando el punto donde su amigo había desaparecido, sin creer aun que había estado frente a él, que no lo había reconocido, que lo había apartado de su camino sin más, nada de esa situación estaba bien, todo se había vuelto de cabezas, la ciudad se incendiaba y ellos perdían a sus personas preciadas.

O—O—O—O

-Haou.- La persona frente a él dijo su nombre, pero él simplemente sonrió, había visto perfectamente como aquel sujeto llamado Vermilion se llevaba a Juudai y como Jim, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable había intentado hacer algo. Pero no importaba, esa conexión que tenia con Juudai le ayudaría quisiera o no. El vaquero apretó los dientes mientras se volteaba con ira hacia el castaño de ojos dorados.

-Asi que hicieron su movimiento.-fue lo único que dijo antes de que el puño de pelinegro le diera directamente en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo.

-Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa...-murmuro mientras las lágrimas no era reprimidas.-Primero Johan... ahora Juudai...- ¿A quién más iba a perder?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok ok, un poco tarde el cap pero aun es miércoles cierto xD? (al menos en mi país xDDDD) Fue difícil concentrarme x.x… Más después de haber visto Togainu -/- oh Shiki ~ tus hermosos ojos rojos me dan fuerzas */* tema aparte xD (gomen… ya desvarió demasiado fácil xD pero… sus ojos *¬* oh dios, yo me metería en Toshima para verlo xD) en el próximo cap podremos ver que tan hijo de p*ta puede ser Jehu =D realmente puedo prometerlo… lo que no puedo prometer es que esté listo para la semana que viene xD ok no debería reírme pero será complicado T_T adoro escribir la forma retorcida de ser de Jehu pero... me obliga a ser mala con Juudai T_T y me cuesta ToT bueno, eso fue todo u_u Review time que me alegran el día :3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Soy tan cruel con el pobre Jesse, deje que Jehu besara a Juudai pero no dejo que él lo toque sin ser golpeado xD creo que será el final, ahora no estoy segura xD pero no creo que falte mucho Todo a su tiempo *.* y ya, no hay que preocuparse, ahora están bien alejados como para que Jesse le ponga un dedo encima... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jehu o Johan zombie xD Gracias por tu review :3

**Johana-Andersen:** Pero si Asuka/Alexandra ya está muerta o_o… bastante muerta x_x y bueno, Juudai... Juudai es de Johan ¬¬ y punto u_ú Oh dios, sigo queriendo un trío y creo que terminare escribiéndolo xD pero mejor no emociono que luego me arrepiento D:! Gracias por tu review X3

**judy-andersen:** nuevos fics están en proceso pero no tienen fecha aun xD y... a Juudai ya le va a pasar algo muy... malo en el próximo cap mejor no lo torturaba ahora no crees n.n? que este chico tiene muy mala suerte de que yo haya decidido escribir sobre él xD todo lo malo le pasa~ ok, gracias por tu review *w*


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Niños buenos menores de 18 años, leer bajo su propio riesgo :3 shh... no le digan a sus padres xD (_Algo_ **fuerte**_._**.**_._)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVIII**

-¿Así que lo tiene Vermilion?-preguntaba Haou Johan para constatar que lo que Demerión le decía había sido lo mismo que él había oído, y al verlo asentir no pudo más que sonreír, mostrando sus dientes antes de que una risa maniática saliera de sus labios, ¿a que Dios debía agradecerle que su plan estuviera siendo encaminado tan perfectamente? ¿O seria algún demonio que luego le pediría su alma a cambio por tal favor? En cualquier caso no le importaba, todo iba a pedir de boca y no podía más que agradecer la estupidez demostrada por su contraparte y la de Juudai, tan fáciles de leer, tan fáciles de manipular.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos con él cuando llegue?-le pregunto al final el caballero de armadura roja al no ver señales de que su nuevo amo fuera a decirle algo sino se lo preguntaba. El peliazul lo pensó un segundo, colocando su mano en su barbilla, claramente planeando su próximo movimiento.

-Tengo la idea perfecta.-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Juudai podía estar seguro de que el infierno no sería nada comparado a ser su juguete, justo como Johan.

O—O—O—O

Lo último que el castaño podía recordar era ser sometido nuevamente por el enemigo y, como si no les bastara ya con haberse llevado a Johan y a Haou Johan, ¡lo habían drogado! No había otra explicación, el enemigo le había hecho beber un extraño liquido amargo y segundos después ya no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, no podía oír, ni ver, nada.

-Maldita sea.-logro murmurar mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, necesitaba saber adonde lo habían llevado, sabía que había sido el secuaz de Asuka, así que seguramente estaría en su nueva guarida, si, podía rescatar a Johan, no habría sido tan malo ser capturado, sino fuera porque ya era consciente de que sus manos y pies estaban inmovilizados por unas esposas. -¿Algo más que pueda salir mal? pregunto a la habitación vacía donde estaba, si sus ojos no lo engañaban a su lado debía haber una fuente de luz, ¿una lámpara, una vela? No llegaba a verlo, pero algo tenía que iluminar aquel espacio y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba sobre algo cómodo, podía sentir su espalda hundirse en un mueble acolchado, dedujo de inmediato que una cama, ¿pero por qué? Lo obvio para él era ser tratado como un rehén, ser lanzado hacia un calabozo ¿pero si aquel que lo arrastro hacia aquel lugar no fuera un enemigo? La idea en cierta medida lo alentaba, pero entonces, ¿donde había ido a parar? ¿Por qué lo había llevado a la fuerza si era un aliado? Le era tan difícil contestar esas preguntas porque a la vez que contestaba una 20 más surgían para hacer que su mente se volviese un caos, ¿si era un aliado porque lo había encadenado? Suspiro largamente, ¿qué caso tenia seguir pensando? Él no estaba hecho para eso, ¡tenía que actuar!

Una risita hizo eco en la habitación mientras se removía en un vano intento de quitarse aquel molesto objeto que le restringía sus movimientos, algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué sentía que conocía aquella risa nada inocente? Un clic hizo eco en su mente mientras abría grandemente los ojos mirando al final de aquella _cama_ como una persona se acercaba lentamente.

-¿La princesa ha despertado?-dijo una voz en un tono divertido.

-Haou Johan.-No, no, y no, algo estaba muy mal en aquella situación, pensaba Juudai al ver como el peliazul de ojos naranja se sentaba al borde de la cama mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ¿qué él no había sido también puesto bajo el hechizo de Asuka? No, esa debía ser una ilusión, una muy mala broma.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- le pregunto entretenido ante la reacción que había mostrado, abriendo grandemente los ojos como si viera a un muerto regresando de la tumba, alejándose instintivamente del peligro, claro que lo divertido a los ojos del peliazul radicaba en lo poco que había retrocedido gracias a las esposas.

Había algo que forzaba a Juudai a alejarse aun más, aun si era imposible, desde el principio Haou Johan había dejado en claro que con él la lógica era inservible, haciendo lo que quería pero siempre en su beneficio, irritando a Haou, a Johan, y aprovechándose de que él mismo no le llevaba la contraria, después de todo no era tonto, si Haou era su oscuridad y había resultado ser un rey demoniaco, Haou Johan no sería menos.

-¿Cómo es que no estás siendo controlado?-pregunto reuniendo valor y tratando de esconder el miedo que sentía, después de todo estaba inmóvil y ante un ser que no podía predecir en lo más mínimo, debía actuar con cautela.

-Oh Juu-chan, ¿en serio pensaste que alguien podría controlarme?-dijo sin evitar reír al finalizar la oración. -Soy Haou Johan, la parte oscura de Johan, que no se te olvide.-le murmuro acercándose y permitiendo que su mano vagara por el contorno del rostro del castaño, ahh, cuanto ansiaba poder... hacerlo suyo. La sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento se ensancho, dándole la pauta a Juudai que nada bueno sucedería, tenía la cabeza llena de gritos que le decían que huyera pero ¡¿cómo demonios iba a hacer eso?

-¿Qué sucedió con Asuka?-pregunto inyectándose valor, ¿si ella no lo estaba controlando significaría que él seguía sus ordenes? ¿Pero por qué sentía que esa idea era descabellada? Y si era así, entonces tal vez era entendible que no fuese tratado como un prisionero más, ¿cierto? La idea lo tranquilizaba, si hacia entrar en razón a Asuka podría detener todo aquel malentendido y todos regresarían a casa a salvo.

El peliazul medito un segundo, así que Haou aun no le decía que ella no era Asuka, ¿verdad? Ahh Haou-chan, definitivamente tenía que agradecerle, destruir completamente el alma, la determinación de Juudai sería una tarea sumamente placentera.

-¿Quieres verla?-le pregunto sabiendo cual sería la respuesta inmediata del castaño.

-Si.-logro escuchar que murmuraba mientras su mirada se suavizaba, ese chico realmente lo entretenía, podía ser un competidor fiero, como si no lo hubiera visto a través de los ojos de su contraparte, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos se convertía en un cachorro, no era difícil entender, incluso para él, como es que Johan había caído ante él.

-Demerión.-llamo alzando un poco la voz y mirando en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la gran cama, del lado que él mismo se sentaba. El caballero apareció en cuestión de segundos, haciendo chirriar la puerta con un sonido molesto.

-¿Qué desea, Jehu-sama?-

-Tráela.-le ordeno sin más, dejando a Juudai confundido por el nombre y por el respeto con el que había sido llamado el peliazul.

-¿Jehu?-murmuro sin darse cuenta.

-Tú puedes seguir llamando Haou Johan, Juu-chan.-le dijo volviendo a su anterior tarea de hacer sentir incomodo a su _huésped_. Esta vez dejando que sus dedos le provocaran espasmos al pasar rozando por su desprotegido cuello. Pero antes de poder continuar la puerta se abrió nuevamente y lo que los ojos de Juudai vieron no podía ser descrito, sin poder apartar la mirada de una maltrecha Asuka, cuyos movimientos recordaban a los de una marioneta rota que es obligada a continuar con el acto por su amo, con pasos torpes que se dirigían hacia ellos, una mirada blanca, perdida, los labios entreabiertos, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Juudai, lo que más le horrorizaba era el hecho de ver como su cuello se movía de forma anormal, balanceándose como si no pudiese estarse en un solo lugar, con movimientos anormales e imposibles de realizar.

-Asuka...-murmuró esperando oírla hablar pero nada sucedió y aquel cuerpo llego hasta el pie de la cama, sosteniéndose de un poste que integraba una de las cuatro esquinas, sosteniendo un dosel que hasta ese momento no había sido visto, ni muchos menos en aquel momento que la mirada del castaño solo podía ver la sonrisa siniestra que se adueñaba de aquella muñeca sin vida, que de la nada comenzó a reír con un tono lúgubre dejando que revelara su cuello destrozado, cubierto de sangre. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella espeluznante escena! Asuka, Asuka estaba... No, no era posible... Era imposible que ella estuviera muerta, sería incapaz de moverse, si, eso era, solo estaba... Pero no, la mente de Juudai lo sabía, su corazón lo sabía, ella no era más que un cadáver.

El títere continuo moviéndose, apoyando su cuerpo en el borde de la cama, usando sus manos para moverse, arrastrándose hacia donde ellos dos estaban, y aun así, las palabras no acudían a Juudai, no sabía que hacer, con sus ojos enfocados en la horrible verdad que presenciaba, fue cuestión de unos segundos antes de que sintiera una de sus manos sobre su pierna y como cada vez más cerca de él estaba, podía sentirlo, el olor a putrefacción, ella estaba... Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más cuando una cabeza se apoyo en su hombro, quiso voltearse a ver pero no, él sabía, sabía perfectamente que estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabara, ¿cuánto más Haou Johan pensaba seguir con aquello? Sintió el aliento del títere ensangrentado en su cuello y como las nauseas acudían a él, no podía, no podía soportar eso, que Asuka estuviera muerta y que ese bastardo se atreviera a jugar con su cadáver como si de un muñeco se trataba, ¡eso era incluso sobrepasar la crueldad de Haou!

-B-basta...-logro articular sabiendo que las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos y se deslizaban sin remedio por su rostro. -¿Cómo puedes... hacer algo así?-le pregunto sintiendo a la perfección como la mano fría de Asuka subía por su pecho y su cuerpo se pegaba más al suyo.

-Porque puedo.-le respondió simplemente levantándose de la cama para hablar con Demerión. Volteando para ver como el castaño se forzaba a sí mismo a mantenerse cuerdo, a olvidar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que había sucedido, todo tenía que ser una mentira para él, y eso era algo que a Haou Johan le hacía incluso gracia, pero era hora de continuar.

Con una simple orden de Demerión el cadáver se levanto, moviéndose de la misma antinatural manera hasta llegar donde él estaba, dejando a Juudai respirando agitadamente aun incapaz de abrir los ojos, no podía, eso lo había superado por completo.

-¿Te diviertes Juu-chan?-pregunto el peliazul luego de darle una orden a Demerión, mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones castaños que cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Solo faltaba... un actor.

Se inclino sobre el castaño hasta que su propio cabello fue capaz de rozar su pálido rostro, siendo consciente del estremecimiento que había causado en el Osiris, ahh era tan diferente a Haou, esperaba ser capaz oír su voz al menos, sus lagrimas, sus suplicas... no había nada que anhelase más en aquel momento, pero todo a su tiempo...

La puerta fue cerrada de forma casi inaudible, mientras una figura se acercaba a paso lento hacia aquel par, Haou Johan sabia quien era, y lo estaba esperando por supuesto.

-¿No quieres ver a un preciado amigo tuyo Juu-chan?-le pregunto muy cerca de su oído, dejando que su aliento cálido pegase contra él, pero el castaño no dijo nada, cerrando aun más fuerte los ojos, mordiéndose el labio desesperado, si a Asuka le había hecho aquello... a Johan... ¿a Johan que le habría hecho? No, definitivamente no quería saber aquello, aun si anhelaba con todo su ser el volver a verlo.

La cama volvió a hundirse con el peso de una nueva persona, del lado contrario al que Jehu estaba, y fue testigo del sonido lento y pausado de otra respiración, ajena a la suya o a la que aun podía sentir del peliazul, escuchando como de a poco esta iba acercándose hasta apreciar como chocaba contra su cuello, como anteriormente el títere lo había hecho, sintiendo como una mano le tomaba de la mejilla y lo hacía voltearse.

-Juudai.-Ah, esa voz, esa voz que tanto anhelaba volver a oír había sido suficiente para que las lagrimas rodaran sin cuidado por su semblante, ¿hacia cuanto que no la oía? ¿Hacia cuanto que se conformaba con el recuerdo? Había sido tan poco tiempo pero al le parecía que los siglos habían pasado sin darse cuenta.

-Johan.-fue capaz de murmurar inclinándose hacia el lado del nuevo invitado, buscando un poco más de contacto, fue entonces que la risa de Jehu le llego a los oídos mientras que entreabría ligeramente sus ojos, viendo un par de gemas esmeraldas, sin vida ni brillo que lo miraban directamente a él. Era Johan, y si, seguía siendo controlado, pero... estaba bien, ¿cierto? ¿Qué eso no era lo importante? ¿Lo que hacía que su corazón se tranquilizara?

-Oh, el tan ansiado reencuentro.-dijo con sorna el de ojos ámbar en lo que, con fuerza, tomaba del mentón al castaño para que lo mirara a él. -Adivino que ya has olvidado todo lo malo al verlo, ¿verdad?-le pregunto notando ese brillo en sus ojos, esa esperanza que aun poseía, ¿qué tanto placer le provocaría borrarla poco a poco de sus ojos? Pero esos ojos no lo miraron, sino que insistían en desviarse hacia donde su contraparte se mantenía muda, inmóvil, con su mano reposando cerca de la clavícula de Yuki. Borró la impasible sonrisa que había mantenido en su rostro de inmediato al notar ese pequeño detalle, mientras las ideas de su plan aparecían atropelladamente en su mente, no, debía calmarse, calmarse y pronto tendría a un Juudai suplicándole. Deshaciéndose de sus juegos, arranco aquella camisa color marfil que anteriormente era cubierta por una armadura escuchando el predecible grito de sorpresa de su poseedor.

-Hora de ponernos serios, Juu-chan.-le dijo simplemente antes de lanzar, con un destino incierto, aquella prenda que había quedado en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué haces?-fue el grito siguiente que escucho de la boca del duelista quien se removía en un vano intento de escapar, aquellas esposas no se lo permitirían y Jehu, menos.

-Solo cumplo con los deseos de Johan.-se limito a decir sonriendo, atacando el cuello del pasmado castaño, ante la fatua mirada de su contraparte, mordiéndolo al punto de provocarle un pequeño sangrado allí donde ponía el ojo, escuchando de forma inmediata sus quejidos, si, era incluso mejor que Haou, al menos él le dejaba oír su dulce voz.

-¡Basta!-gritó sin saber que hacer para librarse, solo pudiendo desviar su mirada hacia Johan, suplicándole, pero era en vano, no era su dueño. -Johan...-suplico con un tono lastimero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que despertar a su amigo, si estaba siendo controlado, tal vez... ¡tal vez pudiese liberarlo como lo había hecho con Yubel! Pero... -Ahh...-fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido en cuanto una de las manos libres de Jehu había decidido hacer algo más que delinear de forma inconsciente el cuerpo atrapado.

-Dices basta... pero tu cuerpo es más sincero.-rio divertido al ver como el rostro de Juudai se sonrojaba poderosamente con esa simple insinuación. Su mano se deslizo sin permiso por debajo de la tela de su pantalón encontrando prontamente un bulto que empezaba a pedirle algo de acción, y claro, no iba a negarse. Pero... ¿por qué reservar para sí toda la diversión y el placer? Miro a Johan, a unos centímetros de él, y agarró la mano que más cerca tenia para guiarla directamente hacia donde antes había estado la suya, causando que Juudai tratara de _huir_ del contacto, inútil, sencillamente inútil.

-Jehu... basta... te lo suplico.-murmuro al sentir como una descarga eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo al saber que, quien lo estaba masturbando de una forma lenta y tortuosa por encima de la ropa era nada más ni nada menos que Johan. -Ahhh...-gimió haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las manos del peliazul tomando su pene erecto por la estimulación a la cual era sometido.

-Dímelo cuando realmente lo quieras.- respondió sencillamente deleitándose con los sonidos que Johan era capaz de provocar en Juudai, y era solo el comienzo. Realmente su nuevo juguete era toda una adquisición.

Pronto la respiración de Juudai comenzó a hacerse más rápida, necesitada, mientras que Jehu se entretenía jugando con sus pezones, mordiéndolos, retorciéndolos con sus dedos hasta que se volvían duros y su tono rosado iba pasando a un rojo. Su dulce, dulce voz suspirando y gimiendo eran suficientes para destrozar su sentido pero tenía autocontrol, tenía que hacerlo como él quería y no solo guiado por sus instintos, como había hecho con Haou, no, Juudai tenía que ser más _especial_ y Johan le ayudaría en ese cometido.

-Chúpalo.-le ordenó a Johan mientras observaba como bajaba unos centímetros el pantalón del Osiris, siendo plenamente consciente de que Juudai comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar, intentando no dejarse llevar pero haciéndolo de todas formas, con una débil resolución rota en cuanto sintió la boca de su amigo engullir por completo su miembro, muriendo en su boca un gemido, sintiendo que el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones por un momento, Johan estaba...

-A-a-alto...-dijo siendo incapaz de pensar en algo coherente mientras que sentía como los labios y la lengua del peliazul se entretenían haciéndolo sufrir de aquella forma. Pero para Haou Johan, eso aun no era suficiente, no, aun faltaba más. Fue que miro de soslayo hacia la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama, en cuya superficie reposaba cierto objeto al cual le tenía cierto _aprecio_, ¿sería esa la palabra? Simplemente era perfecto para esa situación.

Tomó con fuerza del cabello a Johan, tirando de él hacia atrás para que se separase del excitado Juudai, en cuyos ojos se podía ver que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pero Jehu era cruel, no iba a dejarlo llegar tan fácil, después de todo la tortura era una de sus _especialidades_. Observo a su contraparte un momento, aun sosteniéndolo, y vio como un delgado hilo de saliva se escurría de la comisura de sus labios, y siendo consciente de que Juudai no despegaba la mirada de él, paso su lengua lamiendo de forma lasciva hasta llegar a sus labios, donde, un sumiso Johan, no le prohibió la entrada a su boca, definitivamente adoraba sus _juguetes_.

La mente de Juudai le decía que eso estaba mal, que toda esa maldita situación estaba mal, podía estar encadenado, podía estar inmovilizado pero no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, no, tenía que vengar a Asuka, tenía que deshacer el hechizo de Johan, tenían que regresar a su mundo pero... ¿cómo cumplirlo cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en Johan? ¿Cuándo lo único que podía imaginar era en su amigo haciéndolo suyo?

-¿Disfrutando la vista, Juu-chan?-pregunto, logrando que diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, no, ¡no podía dejarse llevar! -Descuida, pronto también lo disfrutaras como nunca en tu vida.- prometió el peliazul dejando a un lado a Johan, que, con la respiración agitada, se mantenía observando.

-E-eso... no...-quería decir que no era cierto, después de todo quería con todas sus ganas ¡golpear a Haou Johan! Pero era incapaz de decir nada.

En tanto, Jehu había tomado aquel objeto _preciado_ en sus manos, con la idea fija en como continuaría, podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera en poseer a Juudai, no había _prisa_. Saco, además, una pequeña navaja de una de las gavetas de aquel mueble y sin previo aviso corto aquella prenda a medio deshacer que Juudai aun tenía.

-Realmente molesto.-murmuro antes de tomar con sus labios los del otro, sin darle tiempo a rechazarlo invadiendo su boca con su lengua, saboreando cada lugar hasta que un repentino dolor le hizo alejarse y el sabor a la sangre le inundo los sentidos. -Parece que aun puedes oponerte un poco.-musito sonriendo al entender que el castaño le había mordido la lengua sin previo aviso, había razón en el dicho de un ratón enfrentando a un gato al ser acorralado, pero se encargaría de domesticar a aquel ratón, ¿Qué había más entretenido que subyugar a un revoltoso?

-No creas... que... ¡te dejare hacer lo que quieras conmigo!- dejo escapar de sus labios, mirando con furia al peliazul.

-No te preocupes... no necesito tu permiso.-dijo como cualquier respuesta mostrándole aquel objeto largo, de cuero negro que sostenía entre sus dedos. -Adivina para que servirá.-murmuro.

-¿Un... látigo?- Hasta cierto punto Juudai solo podía hallarle un uso, pero no le importaba, podía azotarlo cuanto quisiera, él... ¡encontraría la forma de regresarle todas y cada una de las cosas que le estaba haciendo! Cerró los ojos por inercia ante la idea, aún si estaba preparado, era al dolor a lo que se enfrentaría no al placer culposo.

-No te preocupes, no lo usare de la forma convencional.-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el mango en un inútil intento de darle una pista al castaño, pero ese chico no entendería hasta que su cuerpo se lo dijera.

Separo las piernas que el castaño mantenía levemente flexionadas y juntas, no sin algo de resistencia, preguntándose en que punto el castaño se daría cuenta de sus _intenciones_, aunque para él era divertido ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser y hasta que punto era puro, ¿qué acaso no era divertido quitárselo todo a la fuerza?

Juudai abrió los ojos solo para ver como Jehu lamía de forma lasciva el mango del látigo, ¿que estaba planeando? No podía entenderlo. Pronto lo vio descender hacia su entrepierna y como el peliazul levantaba su cadera.

-Espero que me dejes oír un poco más de tu dulce voz, Juu-chan.-murmuro antes de meter de un solo golpe la mitad del mango del látigo dentro de la virgen cavidad del castaño, escuchando como un grito cortaba el silencio en que se sumía la habitación, sencillamente, música para sus oídos.

-¡S-sácalo!-le ordeno Juudai en un grito al sentir tal intromisión completamente dolorosa en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que una expresión de dolor se apoderara de su rostro. Como toda respuesta sintió como si interior se iba desgarrando mientras metía más adentro aquel objeto, provocándole solo un dolor indescriptible. -Basta, por favor... detente...-pedía el castaño, pero el peliazul no planeaba concederle ninguno de sus pedidos, ver aquella expresión de miedo y dolor en el Osiris, oírlo suplicarle, ver como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, ¿cómo podía describir la excitación que eso le provocaba? Comenzó a moverlo en su interior, sacándolo casi por completo solo para volver a arremeter dentro de él, mientras podía ver como las sabanas, azules, se iban tiñendo con la sangre que se escurría por sus piernas.

Pero no duro mucho, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a pedir algo más, viendo como el castaño murmuraba sus suplicas, como sus ojos abnegados de lagrimas lo miraban fijamente, como su cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración, ya era hora de hacerlo suyo. Saco sin cuidado el látigo de su interior escuchando una sonora queja salir de los labios del castaño pero poco le importaba, tenía un problema más urgente en su entrepierna y sabia justamente que es lo que necesitaba.

-No creas que ha terminado.-le susurro al oído, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para hacerlo, mientras que comenzaba a meter su palpitante pene en su ano, con la sangre sirviendo de lubricación. Nuevamente podía oír perfectamente la voz del castaño pidiéndole algo que no haría, ¿cómo podía detenerse? ¿Cómo cuando él solo haber entrado en su interior ya le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, nublando su juicio, dejando que su instinto prevaleciera más que la razón (razón que dudaba tener)? Cuando supo que estaba completamente dentro comenzó a dar unas cortas embestidas, escuchando como los gemidos de Juudai le llegaban a los oídos haciendo que su cuerpo aumentara el ritmo, tomando con fuerza de ambos lados de su cadera para entrar completamente en él en cada embestida, dejando que sus propios gemidos se mezclaran con los del castaño.

-J... Jo...han...-lo escucho suspirar sintiendo como la sangre le hervía del solo hecho de oírlo, la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había adueñado de él cambio por una expresión de fastidio, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo aquel chico solo pensaba en Johan... era tan... ¡frustrante! Una ofensa, era ÉL quien lo estaba haciendo suyo y era Johan quien no hacía nada por detenerlo, tenía que pensar en él, ¡no en su maldita contraparte egoísta!

Se detuvo un momento mientras observaba furico a su juguete, su juguete sin vida ni voluntad, si Juudai quería a Johan, lo tendría, ya no le interesaba, ya era suyo, si, su cuerpo era completamente suyo... pero nada más, no había logrado que fuera como Haou, como ese Rey inmutable que a pesar de todo había pensado en él al hacerlo suyo, y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de su existencia al no poder olvidar esa _humillación_. Salió del interior de Juudai sin más y volvió a mirar directamente a su contraparte, ya no importaba, rompería esa confianza, ese vínculo, haría que fuese imposible reconstruirlo.

Tomo del pelo a Johan y tiro hacia él, sin oír ninguna queja.

-Termínalo.-le ordeno moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Juudai, que con el cabello esparcido en todas direcciones solo era capaz de atisbar unas borrosas figuras, ya... ¿qué haría?

El peliazul de mirada esmeralda se acerco al castaño, acomodándose de forma lenta y pausada en la posición que antes había ocupado Jehu, él solo debía obedecer, obedecer y nada más, eso es lo que hacían los títeres ¿verdad? Pero cuando estaba por entrar en él, escucho su nombre en sus labios, deteniéndose de inmediato, ¿qué le impedía seguir? Solo debía... obedecer. Se acerco nuevamente ante la atenta mirada de Jehu, pero no fue más allá, era como si una pared invisible le impidiera acercarse, le impidiera llegar más lejos de donde había llegado. Pero el de ojos ámbar no dejaría las cosas así...

-Hazlo, ¿no es lo que quieres?-le murmuro estando tras él, apoyándose en su espalda y rodeando con sus brazos a su contraparte por la cintura. -¿Qué no deseas hacer tuyo a la persona que amas?-volvió a preguntarle observando como avanzaba, como comenzaba a fundirse con el cuerpo del castaño mientras él, decidía deshacerse de aquella estorbosa erección penetrando a Johan, escuchando por fin una señal de vida de su títere, después de todo él sabía como hacerlo reaccionar, y no era la primera vez. Ya no le importaba, ya terminaría todo como había planeado, aun si no tenía a Juudai, el destruir todo lo que tenían, ya era un hecho.

O—O—O—O

Mientras dejaba el cuerpo del castaño en aquella cama manchada, le dirigió una mirada a Johan, que inmóvil frente al castaño derramaba lagrimas de culpa, podía darse por satisfecho, además de haber acabado con el castaño, su títere personal inconscientemente sabia que algo había pasado. Aún si su plan no iba tan perfecto como al principio, solo faltaba... Haou.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Es oficial... **JAMAS** volveré a escribir algo así ToT Ok, no sé como disculparme por lo que le hice a Juudai, aunque en mi defensa (?) yo sufrí escribiendo este cap T_T (ok, realmente no sufrí en la parte de Asuka, fue extraño, me emocionaba seguir escribiendo xD pd: odio el gore? Bueno tampoco es odio xD) En fin no debí haber leído Unapai x.x eso si es s&m con gore al extremo D:! (no recomendable para menores de 18, de verdad T_T *traumatizada*)...Bueno pasando a cosas más felices (?) primer trío que escribo Johan+HaouJohanxJuudai *¬*, y fuck que he hecho sufrir a Juudai! Este chico necesitara un psicólogo de por vida luego de eso x.x (y yo también -.-U) y Haou Johan... él... aun no soy capaz de odiarlo a pesar de que le hice hacerle todas esas cosas a Juudai, pobre Johan también x.x... Subconscientemente sabe que le hizo algo malo a Juudai x.x! (Pero de zombie igual se ve bonito~) Bueno, próximo cap, que sucedió con Haou y cía. =D espérenlo con ganas (?)

Review time =D

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Que que que Saku D=? Pero si ya vi el cap 2, y el 3 (la raw y el avance del cuatro, Shiki-sama *o* en una linda posición con Akira-sama *¬* oh si, al fin algo más de yaoi xD) y Más bien que le harán a Juudai... o que le hicieron... lo siento T_T Johan zombie... pero si hace muchas cosas xD (hasta te hace la tarea xDDDD) Volverá... Shiki-sama volverá en el cap cuatro... para hacer desmayar a las fangirls xDDDD gracias por tu review… y perdón por hacerle eso a Juudai ToT (viva shiki-sama~ que tendrá que ver xD?)

**Johana-andersen:** por que siento que quiero volver a mi idea original de un JimxHaou (será por tu review xD?) oh bueno, Juudai sigue pensando que Alexandra es Asuka ... por eso la sigue nombrando D: trio... con toques de s&m para ti =D gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap :3

**Dask Visconti:** ahh esa parte que confundió a todos ToT lo que paso fue que en medio de la destrucción descubrieron que bajo la posada donde estaban se encontraba el alcantarillado u.u... y por gracia divina (?) llegaron debajo del castillo... gracia divina o buena orientación, cual te guste xD ahh me gusta como suena esa última parte... Haou Johan como la encarnación de los deseos de Johan *o* pero es más como Yami Bakura y Ryou Bakura -.-U... o más bien como Yami Malik y Malik... si ellos! Que Yami malik era la representación del lado oscuro de Malik D:! Haou Johan sería lo mismo~ Ya veremos que pasa n.n Gracias por tu review =3 Don´t worry, me conformo con saber que alguien lee xD

**Judy-andersen:** Jim, Jim, Jim, realmente está ahí para ocupar espacio (?) ok no, pronto veremos de que va este chico (sexy chico XD) en el fic =D oh yeah la imaginación manda xD! Solo que la mía solo hace sufrir a Juudai -.-U oh dios no pudo creer aun que escribí eso D:! Gomen DX con cuantos dioses tendré que disculparme, ahora Juudai... Juudai T_T *trauma* Gracias por tu review T.T... Perdón por haber tardado (espero que haya valido la pena tomarme mi tiempo y escribirlo bien o.o~)

PD: Tengo una serie duda, como se llamaría un Johan+Haou Johan(Jehu xD)xJuudai o.o? Blackspiritshipping (wtf?) Si estoy delirando =D


	20. Capítulo XIX

Como se complica al final T_T

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XIX**

Jim había sido incapaz de pensar luego de ver como las personas que apreciaba desaparecían de su vista, Johan, Juudai, Asuka, todo volvía a repetirse, como si Yubel nuevamente estuviera detrás de escena manejando los hilos, pero no, esta vez no era ella, sino la misma Asuka, Tomorrow Girl como a él le gustaba decirle, ¿pero como era posible que aquella mujer fuera realmente la Asuka que él conocía? Incluso para Juudai había sido un shock el verla, porque él lo sabía bien, la Obelisk era incapaz de planear todo aquello, aquella treta que estaba destruyendo su cordura mientras más lo pensaba y mientras más se hacía a la idea de que todo era verdad. Y para completar el cuadro, Haou hacia lo que quería, aunque aquello sinceramente no le sorprendía, menos el tenerlo en aquel momento frente a él, como si nada le preocupara mientras era escrutado por su mirada, la de Jesse y la de Zero en aquella habitación completamente cerrada a ojos ajenos.

Tenía que haber una explicación, tenía que haberla... su cordura estaba en juego.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nada que decir _Haou_?-siseo con ira Zero, mientras sus ojos pasaban de Haou a Camelia a su lado, ambos atados para evitar que escaparan, aunque dudaba que fueran a hacerlo. Camelia había sido una fiel compañera suya, así como Vermilion, aunque lo que llevaba de conocerla era menor tiempo, posterior a la primera caída del reinado de terror del Rey Supremo, ¿cómo no vio venir su traición?, ¿cómo no vio que ella desde siempre había sido una enemiga? ¿Tanto lo había segado el perder a su fiel amigo que no vio tras las tretas de aquella mujer?

Haou se limito a dirigirle una mirada fiera, pero en general, se hallaba tranquilo, con Juudai cerca del enemigo ya no necesitaba a aquellas ratas que había enviado a buscar su escondite, solo tendría que ser guiado por aquel instinto, aquel que le decía hacia donde tenía que mirar para hallar a Juudai, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que intentar un escape seria ciertamente riesgoso, odiaba verse obligado a explicar situaciones que tendrían que haber sido vistas o previstas, y aunque ellos en ese momento lo miraran con odio sabia que en cuanto abriese la boca ya no les importaría aquel sentimiento.

-¿Acaso piensan que dejaría ir sin más a Juudai?-les pregunto levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola directamente a Jim que, con el ceño fruncido igual que los demás, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se viera reflejada en su ojo visible.

-¿QuÉ estas planeando ahora? No fue suficiente ya con que hayan secuestrado a Juudai, Johan y a Haou Johan?-inquirió el vaquero valiéndose de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo nuevamente, era tan frustrante, haber estado con ellos pero no haber podido hacer nada, haber dejado que se le escaparan estando solo a centímetros, no pudo prever lo de Johan, menos todavía lo de su contraparte, y aun no podía creer que en vez de quedarse al lado de su amigo, Juudai, hubiera ido en busca de Haou por una explicación en cuanto el conflicto comenzó, podía culpar a Haou pero él también tenía parte de la culpa, y eso era aun más frustrante.

El castaño miro a los presentes un segundo antes de suspirar, todo habría sido más fácil con un ejercito que siguiera sus ordenes al pie de la letra temiendo por sus vidas si cometían un error, pero no, le había tocado un grupo de sentimentalistas, podía alegrarse de estar separado del cuerpo de Juudai pero aguantarlos en carne propia estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Escúchenme bien grupo de gusanos inútiles porque solo lo diré una vez.-les advirtió sin dejar que su situación de supuesto rehén le quitara peso a sus palabras, y viendo una pronta replica de aquel grupo simplemente continuo. -Esa bruja que está buscando venganza NO es tu maldita amiga la cerebrito de Obelisk y antes de que me pidas explicación haz funcionar tu pequeño cerebro y recuerda el nombre por el que Johan la llamo antes de que todo se derrumbara.-dijo acallando a Jim que fue el primero en abrir la boca sin dejar que ninguna palabra saliera de ella al oír lo que decía. Su mirada paso rápidamente a Jesse que realmente aquel tema le importaba poco y nada, no conocía a la tal Asuka y sinceramente solo quería descargar su ira en Haou por dejar que se llevaran a Juudai. -Y me importa una mierda que sientas por mi contraparte, ese idiota está vivo, lo seguirá estando hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejarse secuestrar porque ahora yo puedo saber donde demonios es que lo llevaron y vengarme de aquella bruja.- Tomo aire por última vez y miro a Zero, no tenía nada que tratar con él pero decirle unas cuantas verdades para calmar su propio estrés no era tan mala idea. -Y puedo decirte a ti, un patético idiota que solo piensa en quienes lo traicionan, que es tu culpa por no haber hecho nada en cuanto encontraste a tu amigo siendo controlado, quieres culparme adelante, ya he tenido suficiente con los patéticos seres que necesitan culpar a otros, tu amigo fue débil y por eso fue controlado, acéptalo, estoy harto de oírlos lloriquear a todos ustedes.-termino recargándose en la pared que tenia tras él, había hablado más que en cualquier otra situación pero ciertamente, se sentía _liberado_.

Camelia a su lado lo miro de soslayo, ese era el Rey que ella conocía, aunque lo viera más humano en aquel momento podía ver que seguía siendo tan despiadado como lo recordaba, no se arrepentía de seguirlo, aunque sabía que no saldría bien librada de aquella situación.

-¿Puedes saber dónde está Juudai?-Jim fue el primero en salir de su ensimismamiento luego de oírlo, teniendo la situación completamente clara en su cabeza, no, no recordaba como había sido llamada, el simple hecho de saber que no era Asuka borraba de él aquel sentimiento de impotencia, si Haou sabia donde estaba Juudai y su enemigo no era alguien que comprometía a su corazón, no tenía nada más que hacer que ir a rescatar a sus amigos.

-Mientras continúe vivo. -respondió, ¿acaso les quedaba alguna duda de que lo necesitaban y atado allí no serviría de nada? No, era la respuesta obvia.

O—O—O—O

-¿Y bien?-fue la simple pregunta que un calmado Jehu le hacía a uno de sus nuevos subordinados, realmente no había oído lo que le había dicho, tenía la mente fija en otras cosas, ¿Cómo estaría su Rey? No esperaba que llorase por la pérdida de Juudai, tampoco esperaba que pudiera sentir lo que le había sucedido, aunque la idea era demasiado divertida como para dejarla pasar sin más. El hombre que tenia frente a él, hizo una reverencia, y desapareció de su vista, solo para ser reemplazado por Demerión que, mirándolo un segundo, suspiro sabiendo que preguntar que sucedía era una idea absurda y sin sentido, aquel hombre no le diría que pensaba y él, sinceramente, no quería saberlo.

-Un informe de nuestro grupo de campo nos aviso que encontraron un grupo de seguidores del antiguo Haou. -Jehu fijo su vista en el guardián por primera vez, interesado en lo que decía. -Vermilion pudo confirmar que se trataba de los monstruos que habían sido capturados por la resistencia del falso Haou. Han sido capturados hasta que decida que hacer con ellos.-informo a la par que leía las notas en las hojas que se encontraban en sus manos, solo mirándolo al terminar de hablar, esperando su dictamen.

-Haou-chan sabe como obtener lo que quiere.-murmuro satisfecho ante la interesante noticia, podía saber fácilmente que es lo que había planeado Haou al enviarlos y era justamente lo que quería, aunque teniendo a Juudai Haou no necesitaría ninguna ayuda extra. -Diles que los eliminen.-ordeno viendo como acataba su orden de inmediato.

Se levanto de aquel trono que lo tenía a él de Rey desde hacía poco menos de 2 semanas, siendo consciente del títere sin voluntad que a su lado siempre estaba. Le hizo una seña y este se inclino lo suficiente para que un par de dedos de su oscuridad rozaran levemente su barbilla.

-Deberíamos darle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro Rey, ¿no te parece, Johan?-

O—O—O—O

Desde un principio a Haou le había molestado el poder saber que sentía su contraparte, después de todo lo bueno de tener un cuerpo aparte, había supuesto él, era desligarse completamente de la inútil mentalidad de Juudai, pero en aquel momento incluso agradecía tener aquella conexión con el Osiris, si con ello lograba llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza.

-No intentes nada extraño.-le había advertido Zero que, a su lado, no dejaba de escrutarlo con la mirada, vigilando cada mueca o movimiento que hacía, pero poco le importaba, ¡como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraban con tanto odio! Claro que, debía admitir, aquel inútil había sido de ayuda, ¿quien más que alguien que pertenecía a aquel mundo podría servirles de _guía y protector_? Claro que también tenía para ese propósito a Camelia.

-Este lugar...-reconoció Jim mientras caminaban por lo que parecía ser un bosque desierto y muerto, con pocos árboles bastantes separados entre sí, y en cuyas ramas las hojas habían desaparecido, recordaba haber pasado por allí, de camino hacia la ciudad donde estaba el castillo ¿estaban yendo al mismo lugar del cual habían escapado? Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver entre la niebla lo que parecía ser una ciudad, pero algo faltaba en aquella visión, el imponente castillo que anteriormente se veía de fondo en aquel lúgubre lugar era invisible a sus ojos, habiéndose convertido en una pila de escombros rodeada de edificios y la imponente muralla que mantenía al destruido castillo entre sus paredes.

Caminaron por entre las calles, siguiendo la avenida principal hasta llegar sin dificultad a la entrada de lo que antes había sido el centro de la ciudad, frente a la única entrada que había sido construida en la muralla, antes vigilada por guardias y ahora igual de desierta que las calles.

Haou continuo caminando, comenzando a sortear los obstáculos que estaban en el camino, todas las piezas de una magnífica estructura reducida a un montón de basura sin más. Estaba seguro de saber adonde iba, podía sentir la presencia de Juudai cada vez más cerca mientras más caminaba, y en su mente la venganza iba tomando forma, casi pudiendo acariciar aquella idea tangible, Alexandra y Haou Johan, ¿qué le importaba si había sido controlado para atacarlo? Su orgullo jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho antes, jamás olvidaría como fue sometido. Una expresión de fastidio apareció mientras caminaba sin detenerse, siendo seguido de cerca por Zero, Jim y Jesse.

El trayecto se prolongo por escasa media hora, teniendo que evadir constantemente que la estructura bajo sus pies no soportara su peso y de a poco se fuera hundiendo hasta que los montones de piedras y antiguas paredes cedían pero continuaron acercándose cada vez más a la montaña que, imponente como antes el castillo lo fue, los esperaba.

Haou sabia, podía sentir que si seguía recto hallaría a su contraparte, pero frente a él un pedazo de piedra que llegaba al cielo se había convertido en su mayor obstáculo, ¿estarían del otro lado de la montaña o en alguna caverna dentro de ella? Debia haber un lugar, un pasadizo por donde Alexandra hubiera huido antes de que su castillo le cayera encima, ¿pero donde demonios estaba? Bufó molesto, tan cerca...

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Jim, mirando al igual que Haou hacia la montaña. -No creo que hayan escalado.-murmuro mirando hacia ambos lados, donde solo podía ver como continuaba pero había algo más. Camino unos pasos hasta estar a unos centímetros de la base de la montaña. Golpeo un par de veces y un sonido anormal llego a sus oídos, golpeo un par de veces más y pudo confirmar sus sospechas, había algo tras esa pared de roca. -¿Podría ser...- se pregunto, abriendo grandemente su ojo visible antes de invocar con rapidez a unos de sus monstruos. -Weathering Soldier...-nombro antes de alargar el brazo señalando hacia la pared. -¡Destrúyela!-le ordeno viendo como de inmediato su orden era acatada y la pared volaba en pedazos revelando un túnel. Con la euforia adueñándose de él fue el primero en adentrarse seguido de los demás. Estaban a solo unos pasos de rescatar a sus amigos.

O—O—O—O

Un ruido estrepitoso le hizo abrir los ojos, pero su expresión seguía manteniéndose aburrida, hasta que vio llegar a Demerión con su usual tranquilidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto sin mucho interés el peliazul, sin preocuparse en levantarse de su lugar o siquiera mirarle.

-Parece que están aquí.-dijo sencillamente sabiendo que Jehu entendería sus palabras a la perfección. Una sonrisa siniestra, normal en él apareció en su rostro, mientras salía de su estática posición, levantándose con renovada energía, su último juguete estaba acercándose y definitivamente tenía que salir a recibirlo. Miro hacia un costado de su trono donde Johan, parado con los brazos en su espalda, miraba al frente. -Hora de ir.- Camino unos pasos, pasando por al lado de Demerión y siendo seguido por sus marionetas, la viva y la muerta. Salió del salón, pasando por la galería de puertas que el pasillo interminable le presentaba, siendo la emoción quien se apoderase de cada célula de su cuerpo a cada paso que daba, estaba tan ansioso que podía asegurar que la sonrisa en su rostro pronto dejaría de ser la de un humano, sentía como su cuerpo mismo comenzaba a temblar de la excitación pero no, aun no estaba todo completo, aun no podía dejarse vencer por sus impulsos... aun no.

El pasillo se acabo y la puerta que daba hacia la salida se presento ante él, mirándola fijamente por un par de segundos antes de que una explosión la tirara abajo, cayendo a solo centímetros de él. No se sorprendió, su expresión no cambio en absoluto solo un brillo en sus ojos se hacía cada vez más intenso, estaba seguro de saber quien era el que estaba entre la polvareda que había ocasionado aquella repentina acción. Comenzaba el acto final de su macabra obra.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Oh bueno, estoy teniendo problemas para terminar el fic (aun no supero lo del cap pasado ToT) y eso que tengo ya toda la idea de cómo finalizarlo T_T aunque también es culpa de mi poca concentración (los doujinshis de togainu me llaman xDDDD y un fansub al cual le tenía mucho aprecio murió ToT) definitivamente no ha sido una buena semana -.-U... bueno, la semana pasada tampoco, que me agarro la depre sin ningún motivo x.x en fin u_u... este es un capítulo más bien de paso, algunas cosas importantes que algunos personajes desconocían ya saben, Juudai esta de desaparecido Nuestros protas (que ya no se quienes son xD si Johan y Juudai o Jehu y Haou xD) se reúnen en fin, próximo cap puedo decirles... no estará la semana que viene xD pero ahora de verdad, 2 o 3 caps más y se acaba (y ya tengo el final... uno muy bueno y otro muy malo que aun no me decido por cual escribir xD pero ya están las ideas así que no me será tan difícil *-*)

PD: Siento el cap corto ToT

Review time :3

**Johana-andersen:** cuidado con desear a alguien como Jehu xD en especial como yo lo represento xD él te ataría a una cama y te tendría de mascota o_oU, no creo que esclavo es más seguro x_xU y de nada que yo quería escribir un trío desde siempre =D (ahora no creo que vuelva a escribir otro -.-U) y lo de mi duda o_o... lo he buscado T_T (encontré una lista en deviantart o_oU) pero no encuentro el JohanxJehuxJuudai ToT si lo encuentras házmelo saber onegai T_T Gracias por tu review X3

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** Respira mujer xDDD Creo que este cap ha dejado a cualquiera que lo lea asi xD si hasta mi me dejo O_O ahh Juudai-sama sufre u_u Johan-sama sufre, el único que se divierte es Jehu xD Haou... Haou ya llego a escena o.o... lo del látigo fue un… extra xD ok no, desde la idea original quería a un bien sádico Jehu =D Iba a haber más masoquismo pero... mi mente no aguantaría escribir otro xD Togainu… Togainu... *¬* sin palabras xD Gracias por tu review *O*

**Judy-andersen:** yep, Jehu ya se había fuckeado a Johan =D (pero por mi salud mental no lo escribí?) es de esas escenas que no te gusta que le hagan pero aun así quieres verlos sufrir un poco xDDDD Gracias por tu review *-*


	21. Capítulo XX FinV1

Un lindo reencuentro ¿verdad?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Capítulo XX

El polvo comenzó a disiparse de a poco mientras que el sonido de unos pasos apresurados hacían eco en el vestíbulo. Pronto, frente a él, pudo ver unas sombras que se acercaban, algunas más grandes que otras, pero ninguna parecía haber notado su presencia allí, solo iban hacía el frente.

-¿Así es como entras en una casa ajena, Haou-chan?-pregunto siendo consciente de que revelaba más con aquellas palabras y siendo justamente él quien las dijera.

-Bastardo.-logro escuchar mientras que, de entre el polvo, un colérico Haou saltaba hacia él empuñando en su mano una espada, con una expresión pocas veces vista en su rostro, la rabia acumulada que no podía contenerse más. -Sabia que eras un bastardo sin ningún sentimiento de remordimiento pero incluso me superas.-le dijo mientras, escudado con sus evil hero, lo atacaba a la espera de una oportunidad de asestarle un golpe, pero Haou Johan no iba a dejarse tan fácil, empuñando su propia arma y teniendo a Demerión y Johan ocupándose del resto de las _visitas_.

Jehu rio ante sus simples palabras, aquel enojo que demostraba, aquella irrefrenable ira, ¿cómo debía responder a ella? No lo haría con su vida, había esperado DEMASIADO tiempo para tener aquel cuerpo y no lo dejaría tan fácil, ni ante su _rey_ pero de alguna forma replicaría.

-¿Es lo único que tienes que decir después de tanto tiempo?-le pregunto contrarrestando con evidente facilidad una estocada que iba dirigida hacia su cuello, quedando sus espadas luchando cada cual por continuar su ataque y defender, dejando que sus rostros pudiesen acercarse, dándole la pauta a Haou Johan de decir lo que quisiera, de enojar aun más al Rey Supremo. -Pero no me sorprende... ¿qué más podrías decirle a quien te quito tu orgullo sin mucho esfuerzo?-pregunto, prediciendo que solo recibiría un nuevo ataque lleno de la furia del castaño.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha antes de que los evil hero, Malicious Edge, Inferno Wing y Wild Cyclone, embistieran contra el peliazul, quien apenas llego a defenderse, sonriendo cínicamente, con el cuerpo dde aquella quien Haou buscaba venganza. El cuerpo fue hecho pedazos ante el ataque, pero aun así la mirada de Haou pasaba de aquello, centrándose únicamente en Haou Johan, ignorando como la sangre se convertía en parte de sus evil hero y los pedazos del cuerpo de Alexandra caían estrepitosamente al piso, ante la dolida mirada de Jim, quien, aun sabiendo que ella no era la real, no podía evitar ver a la Obelisk en la escena.

-Replicas que soy malvado pero no te has contenido a la hora de atacarme.-

-Porque eres simplemente un bastardo a quien debo eliminar.- respondió sin dejar tiempo a que la charla se prolongara, saltando nuevamente a la acción, ¿qué le importaba si acababa de matar a Alexandra? Ella también iba a ser eliminada por su propia mano al final, solo había sido acelerado el _juicio_.

-Oh, que miedo.-se burlo sin importarle la diferencia numérica, tenía esa pequeña carta del triunfo, bien, podían pelear perfectamente contra Johan sin dañarlo, Jim tenia la habilidad y Jesse se cohibía un poco al verse perfectamente reflejado, y Zero estaba demasiado ocupado con Demerión como para prestarse a otra pelea, pero su pequeña carta del triunfo era alguien que ellos eran incapaces de dañar, excepto Haou, quien parecía carecer de apego hacia otra cosa que no fuera la venganza, la dominación, el terror y su propio orgullo, claro.

-Johan por favor, ¡despierta!-gritaba Jim teniendo que eludir los ataques constantes de su amigo, quería contraatacar, pero incluso siendo dos con Jesse, Johan nunca bajaba la guardia dificultándole la tarea, ¿qué podía hacer para que volviera a ser el mismo, para despertarlo? Giro la cabeza por un momento hacia donde Zero y Demerión también se batían a duelo sin tregua, logrando que el sonido de sus espadas se equiparara al de la guerra, haciendo eco en las paredes y en sus oídos.

Habia visto perfectamente como la falsa Asuka era eliminada por los evil hero de Haou, aunque no por ser falsa le había dolido menos verlo, y aun asi Johan seguía siendo controlado, entonces... ¿quién realmente podía ser el titiritero? ¿Haou Johan? ¿Demerión? ¿Algún ser escondido en las sombras? Tenía que abarcar todas sus opciones si quería salvarlo.

Un ataque que le rozo el brazo le hizo volver a la realidad donde Johan lo atacaba y Jesse lo miraba preocupado justo detrás del peliazul, tenía que concentrarse, sino encontraba al mago que controlaba a Johan aun tenía otros métodos. Preparándose para el próximo ataque del peliazul, el cual llego casi de inmediato aprovechándose de su ensimismamiento, dejo que el brazo que sostenía su arma reposara a su costado, escucho como Jesse gritaba algo que realmente no le importo, sabía que estaba haciendo. Johan llego a él, podía oir sus pasos apresurados al correr dirigiéndose a él, pero no iba a dejarse matar, ¡no estaba loco! A pocos centímetros de sentir el frio metal atravesándolo lo detuvo con la mano desnuda, tomando entre sus dedos la espada, sorprendiendo a su amigo pero no le dio tiempo a más, estampando su otra mano, cerrada en puño en su rostro, haciéndolo caer al piso desarmado. Solo tenía que traerlo a la realidad, solo eso...

Arrojo la espada lejos del alcance del peliazul, temiendo que quisiera recuperarla de su ensangrentada mano, y se acerco, con precaución, al igual que Jesse, ambos apuntando con sus espadas al peliazul.

-¿Johan?-se atrevió a llamarlo, esperando alguna contestación, contestación que no llego, en cambio, una sombra se movió con agilidad mientras que lo único que Jim podía ver era la expresión siniestra en un rostro vagamente familiar y solo un poco más lejos como Jesse, ante la sorpresa de toda la situación era apuñalado por un arma escondida de Johan.

Así que no había funcionado...

Saliendo de su estupor pudo ver como frente a él una cabeza flotaba, y como Johan se quitaba de encima el cuerpo sin vida de Jesse, aquel tan parecido a él.

El nombre de la Obelisk salió de sus labios al ver aquella cabeza, pero no era posible, estaba seguro de haber visto como Haou hacia pedazos el cuerpo de la falsa Obelisk, Una rápida mirada alrededor le hizo entender cuando vio a Demerión mirándolo fijamente con el cadáver de su oponente frente a él. No esperaría más, si ya en su cabeza las piezas se habían armado, si ya lo único que quedaba era descubrir si lo que pensaba era realidad.

Se abalanzo sobre el caballero rojo sin importarle tener a Johan a escasos centímetros, con su arma recuperada en mano, si él era el titiritero, el maldito controlador, hipnotista, ¡como fuese!, debía... matarlo. Empuño su arma con ambas manos, antes de llegar a él un profundo dolor se instalo su espalda sabiendo que era lo que sucedió, pero no se detuvo, no, su convicción podía más que aquel dolor infernal que atravesaba su cuerpo, o eso creyó él. La abundante sangre que iba acumulándose en su herido cuerpo, deslizándose por la herida, el dolor que ralentizaba sus movimientos, ¿iba a terminar todo así sin haber podido hacer nada? Tras él Johan lo miraba, al igual que Demerión, ambos esperando el momento en que el vaquero se desmayara, que manara su último suspiro.

-Asuka...-fue lo último que lograron escuchar del vaquero que, de rodillas había mirado hacia arriba, de nuevo... de nuevo le había fallado a sus amigos.

Haou Johan desvió la mirada un segundo, al igual que Haou, al oír el rugido de Karen que, en un vano intento de venganza, intentaba atrapar entre sus fauces el brazo de Johan.

La contraparte oscura de Johan entonces rio, todo estaba yendo como queria, sin los estorbos de por medio, y solo necesitando apoderarse de Haou.

-Unos aliados bastante patéticos ¿verdad?-le hizo ver a Haou, deteniendo por un segundo la pelea, mostrándole a Jesse, Zero y Jim, cada quien derrotado e incapaces de volver a respirar. Pero a Haou realmente poco le importaba, ¿acaso debía importarle que sus herramientas no pudieran volverse a usar? ¿Debía importarle aquella afirmación que sabia y Haou Johan le decía? No, lo que importaba era su venganza, recuperarse de su humillación, controlar la situación. Los tres evil hero delante de él siempre listos a sus órdenes atacaron a Jehu, no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería. -Al menos deberías escuchar cuando la gente te habla.-le dijo, sin molestarse realmente por su actitud, así le gustaba que fuera y si cambiara, ya no le interesaría.

-¿Debo escuchar cuando un insecto habla? No me hagas reír.-dijo observando el movimiento de la espada de Jehu al defenderse constantemente de sus ataques, ese maldito bastardo estaba igualándolo, o no, podría decir que lo superaba por un margen que no quería ver pero no se daría por vencido. -¿Acaso un rey debo obedecer órdenes de alguien inferior?-volvió a decir atacándolo con ira en cada una de sus estocadas. Jehu rio ante sus palabras.

-Inferior, ¿verdad?-musito repitiendo su última palabra. -¿Alguien inferior que esta a tu altura y te supera? ¿O es incapaz de ver la realidad mi Haou-chan?-le pregunto deshaciéndose de sus evil hero de tres golpes directos. Avanzando hacia el castaño. Haou no respondió su pregunta, no podía dejarse vencer, no en ese lugar, no de esa forma, ¡no después de lo que ese bastardo había hecho! Apunto con su espada al peliazul a forma de advertencia, ¿cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Escapar? ¿Atacar y tal vez ser asesinado? Si solo esos inútiles hubieran sido de más ayuda.

-Tsk...- ¿Otra derrota? No, era imposible que fuese a dejarse vencer, y aun así, allí estaba, a tan pocos pasos la razón de su derrota. Bajo su arma sintiendo como nuevamente la humillación se apoderaba de él, con Alexandra muerta una de sus venganzas había sido completada pero... ¿por qué contra Jehu solo conseguía derrotas? Jehu sonrió al ver aquello, observando como su carta del triunfo aparecía por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al vestíbulo, con su armadura roja y ojos castaños tan vacios como los de Johan.

-¿Acaso no necesitaba deshacerse de los estorbos, mi rey?-le pregunto a la par que su último títere se acercaba a él, ante el asombro del Rey Supremo. Enfundo su arma y se arrodillo como un caballero frente a su rey, imitado a su vez por Demerión y Johan y el reciente Juudai, mientras que en el rostro del castaño una expresión de asombro y odio se entremezclaban. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso Juudai también era controlado? ¿Acaso ese bastardo de Jehu había planeando todo aquello?

-¿Qué demonios estas planeando maldito bastardo?-fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios, siendo obvia la confusión en su mente, si sus palabras significaban lo que él creía, toda esa treta había sido para...

-Oh mi rey, ¿qué acaso no deseaba vengarse de Alexandra?-volvió a hacer una pregunta, mirando hacia donde los pedazos del cuerpo de su muñeca yacían. El estrepitoso sonido del metal cayendo al suelo resonó por todo el vestíbulo, y la sorpresa era evidente en el rostro del castaño quien se tambaleo retrocediendo unos pasos, con la mirada fija en las orbes del peliazul.

-Y ahora me dirás que hiciste todo esto por mis deseos ¿verdad?-le pregunto pasando su mirada por el vestíbulo y cubriéndose parte de su rostro con su mano, confundido ante todo, aquello era... imposible.

-¿Quién mejor que alguien igual a su majestad para estar a su lado?- Si, él mismo podría adorar su libertad, el no ser parte de Johan, él tener una mente tan o más retorcida que la de Haou, pero la empatía que sentía Johan hacia Juudai, era la misma que el sentía hacia Haou, por más de que fuese fácil negarlo.

-Eres un bastardo.-termino por decir el castaño mirándolo inexpresivamente.

-También te quiero, Haou-chan.-le respondió sin importarle el tono con el que lo decía. Levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano al castaño. -¿No prefiere ser un rey a una simple sombra?-pregunto esta vez, recibiendo de inmediato un puñetazo en su rostro. -¿A mano mi rey?-

-Ni lo creas, bastardo.- respondió con una sonrisa sádica pero aun así tomando la mano del peliazul. -Puedo asegurarte que si me traicionas, te matare.- Jehu sonrió ante la amenaza y Demerión simplemente contemplo ambas figuras, conociendo a Haou por rumores y a Jehu siendo su vasallo, ¿qué le depararía a ese mundo con ellos al poder?

FIN (Bad end~)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

ok, este es el final malo (y tenia que escribirlo al final xD)… para nuestros protas porque es el mejor final para Jehu o_oU (Con su forma retorcida de demostrar su amor hacia Haou o_oU) pero no se preocupen xD escribiré el final bueno n.n y lo comenzare ahora que pude quitarme las ideas para este final que no me dejaban avanzar con el real x.x oh bueno, continuara I swear :3 no podría dejarlos con este final D:! No después de que mate a Jim DX y los protas terminaron controlados por el evil Johan DX gomen nasai! Pero como dije… escribiré el final real o.ó bueno... no real sino el final bueno =D See you X3

Review time~

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** No te tires a un pozo juro hacer el final bueno D:! y si, era otro indicio tomorrowshipping xD y aquí se termina de concretar =D aunque de joputa he matado a Jim DX y a Jesse... y encima Haou se alía ahora con Jehu D: (ok, realmente este es el final malo asi que malo tenia que ser xD) aunque no me ha convencido la idea de Haou perdonando a Jehu, asi que… final bueno ya vendrá =D Ahh no se porque pero yo si adore el selfshipping xD (aunque tal vez sea solo por ver a Jehu y Johan juntos xD) Muerte al YubelxJohan ¬¬ Gracias por tu review TwT


	22. Capítulo XX FinV2 Parte 1

Final bueno… primera parte… *ve gente mala que quiere matarla (?)*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Capítulo XX Parte 1

Haou miraba la casa frente a él y sin pensarlo dos veces la puerta fue tirada abajo por uno de sus evil hero, mientras el polvo entorpecía su visión, pero no la necesitaba, no cuando podía sentir la intensidad de la voluntad de la persona que se ocultaba sin intención de hacerlo, en la reciente confusión.

-Bienvenido, Haou-sama.-fue lo primero que todos escucharon, de una voz aguda, de mujer, susurrante, en cuanto el polvo les dejo ver más allá del portón, y cuatro figuras se presentaron ante ellos.

La mujer conocida como Alexandra encabezando el grupo, con Jehu y Johan a su izquierda y Demerión a su derecha, pero los tres un paso tras ella

-Alexandra.-murmuro Jim, al ver a la mujer en un vestido negro con un pañuelo cubriendo parte de su rostro, sosteniendo con ambas manos, y contra su pecho, un libro. Pero Haou no estaba para presentaciones, ni las necesitaba, conocía a cada bastardo que tenia frente a él, a cada enemigo y si tenía que ser sincero, lo único que quería era concretar su venganza, verlos en la desesperación, ahogados en su propia sangre, después de todo, Juudai no estaba presente para darle un discurso sobre moralidad o compasión, haría lo que quisiera. Avanzo con resolución con su espada desenvainada mirando directamente hacia la rubia, ignorando el hecho de que sus perros guardines estaban a su lado, y el desenlace que eso le había causado con anterioridad, aquella diferencia dolorosamente obvia de fuerzas.

Demerión fue el primero en reaccionar ante Haou, colocándose frente a su señora, aunque supiese ya que era un cadáver movido por sus propios hilos y bajo los propósitos de Jehu, pero tampoco es que él fuera a dejar que alguien como Jehu, a quien las palabras sádico y demente le calzaban como un guante, dejara aquel mundo en ruinas porque él también era humano, porque él también tenía su propio plan dentro del de Jehu. Su propia arma salió de su funda para señalar en dirección a Haou.

Jim también observaba, al igual que Zero y Jesse, como Haou se acercaba a cada paso que daba hacia su tan deseada venganza, y ellos también, porque habían tenido el tiempo más que suficiente para saber que deseaban, para estar seguro de que sacrificarían por sus objetivos.

Jesse miro hacia Johan y su oscuridad, parados sin moverse siquiera, Haou Johan con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y Johan sin siquiera una expresión, ojos entrecerrados y mueca vacía, se sentía como verse en un espejo, ya había experimentado esa sensación, ya se había acostumbrado a ella y lo único que su mente podía pensar era ¿Dónde estaría Juudai? ¿Dónde dentro de esa jaula lo esconderían? Se preocuparía de ello cuando lograse pasar a aquellos cuatro obstáculos, ya había arreglado con Jim y Zero, si alguno de ellos lograba pasarlos encontrarían a Juudai, costase lo que costase, si, Johan era importante también pero a él lo tenían enfrente de enemigo, y Juudai también podría darles alguna pista de cómo volver a Johan a la normalidad.

El sonido de las espadas encontrándose entre ellas les dio la pauta, Haou contra Demerión, y los evil hero siguiendo las órdenes de su amo de vengar a su amo, yendo en contra de Alexandra, los tres se pusieron en marcha también, con armas en mano.

Una batalla campal comenzó en el vestíbulo donde el centro eran Haou y Demerión, mientras que Jim y Zero eran atrapados en la red de Jehu y Jesse era entretenido por Johan, y Alexandra inmóvil en el mismo lugar, sin mover un musculo, esperando realmente las órdenes de su titiritero.

-Nada es lo que piensas.-logro escuchar Haou mientras que recibía una serie de estocadas que lograba evadir pero sin lograr contraatacar.

-Como si me importara.-respondió evadiendo lo que habría sido un corte bastante profundo en su brazo, su brazo ya dañado.

-¡No lo entiendes! Esto es más importante que tu venganza.- volvió a decirle, desviando su vista hacia Jehu, quien no tenía problemas en dominar a sus enemigos. -¿Acaso crees que ese bastardo seria controlado tan fácilmente? Alguien que te supera en maldad...-le hizo recordar, solo logrando enfurecer al castaño que comenzó una serie de ataques sin descanso, logrando que retrocediera.

El rugido de Karen alerto a Jesse, haciéndole desviar la mirada hacia Jim que, tirado en el piso con una profunda herida en su torso, era incapaz de continuar, mientras que Zero luchaba por no terminar igual, pero Haou Johan era demasiado para ellos, dando ataques certeros que alcanzaban sus objetivos, golpes críticos que podrían causarles una pronta muerte.

-¡JIM!-grito Jesse queriendo ir hacia allí, sabia lo importante que eran sus amigos para Juudai, ¿que importaba si lo salvaban si era el único que quedaba?

-¡Alto! Tienes que...-murmuro Jim deteniéndolo tosiendo sangre, viendo como Jesse se enfrascaba nuevamente en un intercambio de golpes con Johan. -¡Tienes que encontrar a Juudai!-le ordenó escuchando la risa de Alexandra mezclada con la de Jehu.

-Oh Juudai, el pobre Juudai...-se escucho que decían al unísono mientras Jehu, dejando a su segundo enemigo en el piso con su propia espada clavada en su muslo, se acercaba a la rubia y tomaba una de sus manos dándole un beso en sus nudillos enguantados. -El pobre y obstinado Juudai.- volvió a murmurar mirando hacia uno de los pasillos que daban al vestíbulo, por el cual Vermillion aparecía con Juudai delante de él, encadenado, demacrado, perdido. -Mi pobre juguete.-

-J-Juudai...-murmuraba Jesse sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, habiéndose congelado la escena, todos mirando al nuevo personaje que aparecía ante ellos, con sentimientos confusos en su interior.

-Con todos los invitados presentes...-comenzó Alexandra a decir, en lo que Johan dejaba a Jesse para acercarse al pequeño grupo conformado por Alexandra, Jehu, Vermilion y Juudai.

-Es hora de mostrarles el final de esta obra.-concluyó Jehu. -¿Verdad, Jaden?-agrego solo segundos después mientras miraba con una sonrisa sádica hacia Demerión.

-¿Desde cuándo...?-pregunto dejando ver solo una vaga expresión de sorpresa bajo la capucha que siempre llevaba cubriendo todo lo que su persona significaba mientras Jehu reía, ya esperando aquella pregunta, ¿acaso lo creían alguien descuidado que mantendría a su lado a cualquiera?

-Esperen… ¿Jaden?- dijo Jesse mas confundido por aquella situación de lo que ya lo estaba, aplacando un poco la furia que sentía al ver a Juudai en aquel estado tan... lastimero, algo no estaba bien, ¿en qué demonios se había convertido esa situación? Solo tenían que rescatar a Juudai de Alexandra ¿verdad? Entonces... entonces, ¿Por qué Haou Johan actuaba tan altanero? ¿Por qué Demerión, o Jaden, o quien fuera parecía tan descolocado? ¿Por qué Alexandra no decía nada?

-Ya estamos llegando al climax...-dijo Jehu, sin poder contenerse de reír, todas las expresiones de sorpresa, incertidumbre, confusión, y la ira que parecía desaparecer tapada por todas las demás, él los había llevado a ese extremo, él y solo él. -No te entristezcas mi Johan, pronto no serás nada más que una sombra.-murmuro mirando hacia su _luz_ que, estando tan cerca de Juudai, inconscientemente recordaba y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Pero para Haou, toda aquella situación no podría importarle menos, ¿para qué sorprenderse por la llegada de Juudai? Ya sabían que estaba cautivo y no era para menos que hubiera sido torturado de alguna manera, ¿y qué demonios le importaba quien era Jaden? No había oído ese nombre en su vida y sinceramente no le interesaba que hacia allí, siendo Jaden o Demerión, era su enemigo de todas formas. Dio un suspiro antes de chasquear la lengua asqueado por toda la situación, si Jehu no estaba siendo controlado, MUCHO mejor para él.

-No te impacientes mi Haou-chan, estaré contigo en un segundo.-dijo esta vez riendo y sonriendo de forma inocente.

-Estate preparado para morir bastardo mentiroso y manipulador.-le dijo sencillamente, desviando su mirada hacia su pelea con Demerión e ignorando el show que montaba Jehu, no huiría, él lo sabía, tenían _asuntos pendientes_ que arreglar.

-Que frio.-murmuro sabiendo que lo ignoraría mientras tuviese una venganza más importante. Pero Jaden detuvo con la mano desnuda la estocada que Haou le había mandado, observando como la sangre comenzaba a bajar por su brazo. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, no podía dejar que sus esfuerzos de tantos años se fueran así como así, no dejaría que malograran su plan de librar a su mundo de aquellos grupos tiránicos que solo le habían causado sufrimiento, que lo habían alejado de todo lo que quería... no, haría que él haberse convertido en el subordinado de sus enemigos para destruirlos desde adentro valiera de algo. Y Haou podía ver aquella determinación en los ojos chocolate de aquel igual a su contraparte, a su propia luz, un _Juudai_ que parecía haber desaparecido desde que habían llegado a aquel mundo, ¿acaso era realmente un impedimento para su venganza?

Jehu ignorando todo aquello miro a Johan, tan cerca de obtener lo que quería, dejar de ser una sombra para ser el _Johan_ real, para ser el Johan que era libre, y ser él esta vez quien ignorase a su contraparte, si, porque la espera de la libertad había sido su razón de ser siempre, él no ser algo escondido en lo más recóndito del interior de Johan, porque cuando Johan se uniera a él, él gobernaría en ese cuerpo.

Pero claro que había quienes no se quedarían sentados a la espera de lo que sucedería, no cuando tenían sus objetivos frente a él, aun si sus cuerpos solo pedían descanso, y Jim era uno de ellos, luchando por mantenerse en pie a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas manchando su ropa y el suelo que pisaba, a pesar del dolor y el cansancio que recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo, teniendo tan cerca a sus amigos, estando tan cerca de rescatarlos, ¿Cómo podía quedarse en el suelo y mirar? No, él tenía que darlo todo por salvarlos, Jehu creía haberlo acabado, ¡haría que se arrepintiera de no haberlo hecho realmente! No era idiota, comprendía la situación completamente, entendía a la perfección que Jehu había planeado llegar a ese desenlace y nada podía enfurecerlo más que él haber seguido su juego y dejado que sus amigos terminaran así.

Y Jesse, estupefacto, sin siquiera saber donde estaba parado, quien era su enemigo realmente, que estaba haciendo allí... No podía ignorar a Juudai, pero tampoco podía ignorar a aquella persona que todos habían llamado Demerión pero Haou Johan llamaba Jaden, no podía ser ese Jaden, no _su_ Jaden, pero su rostro no mentía, aquel rostro idéntico al de Haou y Juudai mismo, no, él había visto el cadáver su esa persona, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, se había maldecido todos esos años él no haberlo detenido, él no haber evitado que fuera a su muerte, entonces... ¿cómo podía ser verdad? Ya no podía, ¿qué era verdad y que mentira? ¿Qué eran ilusiones y que la realidad? Ya no lo sabía.

La muñeca viviente levanto su cabeza hacia donde Jehu estaba, frente a Johan, y el libro que traía en mano fue abierto, empezando a ser usado con el propósito por el cual sus páginas habían sido escritas. Las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca en un idioma que ninguno podía entender, pero que sabían, no traería nada bueno. Siendo observados, sin que sus espectadores se decidieran a intervenir, o más bien, pudieran.

-Pronto... pronto no serás nada.-le decía Jehu a Johan, sin que este replicara, sin que sus espectadores fueran capaces de oír sus palabras más que uno, más que su querido juguete inmovilizado por Vermillion, que, al igual que Johan, derramaba lagrimas siendo incapaz de detenerlas, sin poder entender como todo había terminado así, sin desear que ese fuera el fin realmente, deseando que el pasado regresara y se convirtiera en su presente borrando ese futuro que estaba viviendo.

Pronto el cuerpo de Johan comenzó a desvanecerse conforme las palabras salían de la boca de Alexandra, observando como Jehu sonreía cada vez más mientras veía desaparecer el cuerpo en el que alguna vez estuvo encerrado, no importaba si eso significaba que se estaba uniendo a él, porque la consciencia que prevalecería seria la suya, destruyendo todo lo que alguna vez significo ser Johan, ya no quedaría nada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Juro que iba a publicarlo antes pero me puse a armar el arbolito de navidad X3 jaja toda feliz hasta que recordé, oh dios tenia que terminar el cap y subirlo O_O! gomen gomen gomen! Pero el árbol quedo super -w- ok ya esta la primera parte del final =D A que nadie se esperaba lo de Demerión =D? ni yo xD pero anoche antes de irme a dormir pensé... y si Demerión no fuera quien parece ser D= (además de que no me tome el tiempo de describirlo si alguien lo noto xDDDD)? y luego pensé no puedo dejar a Jesse solito -.-U (era que Jaden apareciera o que Jesse muriera, no lo pensé mucho xD) En fin... no habrá... lemon spiritshipping o.ó *ve un grupo de personas con armas* Digamos que después de dos lemon sadomasoquistas mi imaginación no está para uno de ellos D= y ando en mi linda semana de exámenes (ok, mis dos semanas de exámenes rompecocos DX) sin tiempo y sin inspiración T_T err... siento este final de cap... I swear... se pondrá mejor, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro! Las explicaciones vendrán en el próximo cap D= y si aun quedan dudas responderé por medio del reply X3 nada más T_T *recuerda que tiene que estudiar y huye*

Review time~

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar:** wow, podría haber puesto eso al final xD que Asuka sabría que ninguno regresaría T_T por eso es el final malo D: (en otro sentido también, ese Haou me salió muy... fácil O.o? no, esa no es la palabra -.-...manipulable? err... compasivo? tal vez -x-U) son sus juguetes personales (?) Ya vendrán esas explicaciones :3 Aquí está el final bueno, al menos la primera parte DX Por eso decía que tenía 20 mil finales xD pero es definitivo el próximo cap, el ultimo del final bueno :3 Gracias por tu review X3 (también tengo traumas por finales con todos felices, sino me deprimo por quien no fue feliz T_T)

**Johana-andersen:** Yeah, este segundo final es el definitivo X3 y todos serán felices... a menos de que algo malo me pase en mis exámenes y me deprima xD y Jesse puede que llegue a ser feliz =D y a mi realmente no me gustaría ver un mundo dominado por Haou y Jehu xD (si ya con Haou era un infierno, con Jehu… x_x apocalipsis total D=) Gracias por tu review n.n

**Vanessa Anderson:** aunque sea de otro cap contesto el review XD hell yeah *¬* ellos tres... son... *babas* me gustaría escribir otro trío de ellos... pero mejor no xD, ya veo que es otro s&m xD gracias por tu review :3


End file.
